The Will Of Darjkness
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Jiro Uchiha was always an average ninja, except he never felt like he fit in. He saw things that he shouldn't see. Felt things he shouldn't feel. Even in his spare time, he drew odd creatures. Will becoming a jonin answer any questions for the Uchiha? Or will it cause even more?
1. Tasting Victory

_Jiro here. Time to rewrite this fic. For explanation on certain things, refer to my profile. Thank you._

Jiro Uchiha looked at the morning sun. He grunted, disliking how bright the sun was, especially in the summer. Hopping off the roof of the Uchiha Manor, he ran his fingers through his long black hair. He turned, looking up at the window to his room. Having a room on the second floor was a pain, but didn't stop him from leaping through the open window. He opened his closet, glancing at his possessions. A myriad of Uchiha clan shirts and black pant s were inside the closet, and a kunai pouch that strapped to his thigh. He shoved the clothing to the sides, grabbing the sword he used.

The blade was unusual, as most ninja used katana. The blade wasn't curved, and it was slightly broader. Instead of a streamlined hilt, Jiro's blade has a guard that was wider than both of his hands. The pommel was in the shape of a half circle, and was wide as his wrist. The hilt itself was brown, and the guard and pommel were red, as Jiro died them red with berries. He strapped the blade to his left hip, walking from the room. He walked through the hall, and down the stairs to greet his family.

Ichiro Uchiha was Jiro's twin, older by a minute. Ichiro was a Jonin, almost ready to head on to become an ANBU. Jiro's younger brother, Itachi, smiled as Jiro walked in. Itachi and his younger sister, Mikito, were about to take the Chunin exams. Jiro himself was to take the Jonin exams, as he stayed back a year. He had lost someone dear to him, and was filled with grief. He decided not to take the exams that year, and his teammates failed. Jiro nodded respectfully to his father, Sasuke Uchiha. The older Uchiha was keen on Jiro passing, and he didn't intend to disappoint.

Jiro smiled at his mother, Hinata Uchiha. He frowned when he saw the bags under her eyes. More injured ninja were returning, and medical ninja weren't as common as they used to be. Jiro knew healing jutsu, as his mother taught him. And with the Chunin exams, Jonin exams and ANBU exams coming up, more injured ninja were bound to appear. Jiro silently hoped there were no injured ninja, just alive or dead.

He bode his family farewell, heading out to the training grounds. The walk was short, but relaxing. A crow landed on Jiro's shoulder, it's beady eyes peering into Jiro's. "Croke. What's new?' he asked. The bird cawed, and Jiro chuckled. The bird twitched, moving his head from side to side before setting of. Jiro chuckled, seeing the training grounds ahead. He saw their sensei, Konohamaru Sarutobi sparring playfully with one of his teammates, Minato Uzamaki. Jiro frowned when he saw the Uzamaki, along with his girlfriend, Rukia no Sabaku. The red haired girl waved to him, and he waved back kindly.

Minato jumped back, panting as he greeted the Uchiha. "Hey Jiro!" he yelled, and Jiro grunted. Their sensei nodded to him, and he returned the gesture. Rukia smiled at him, and he smirked. Konohamaru looked to Jiro's hip. "You're still carrying that thing around?" he asked. Jiro nodded. Konohamaru shrugged. "Exams are up soon. You guys think you're up for it?" he asked, and they nodded. "Alright. You're confident. That's good." he said, and a messenger bird appeared, carrying a small scroll. Konohamaru took the scroll, reading it.

"Naruto wants me to help with some kind of buffet for the exams. Looks like I have to leave. But I want you guys to stay and train for the exams. Remember, they start at sunset." he said, before heading off. Minato groaned. "Man. He always leaves." he said. Rukia chuckled. The green eyed Uzamaki turned to Jiro. "I guess it's me and you." he said. Jiro frowned. "Why not include Rukia? A three way battle would be good experience for us." he said. Minato grunted. "Rukia is a girl." he said. Jiro smirked, pulling his sword from his hip. "Boy. Girl. All I see is an opponent." he said, placing the blade on the ground. Minato used no weapon, so Jiro didn't use one either when they trained. "Ready, set go." Minato said, and the three exploded into action.

Minato swung his fist at Jiro, who grabbed it and shoved him back, striking Rukia in the chest with a kick. Minato frowned at the sight, and charged Jiro. Jiro spun, grunting as Minato kicked him in the chest. Rukia came from behind, swinging a kunai at Jiro's back. Jiro rolled, and her kunai cut into Minato's arm. Jiro leapt back, using the Fire Ball jutsu. The couple jumped to each side, and Jiro landed. Rukia's hands moved at high speeds, and she cast an earth jutsu. A rock rose from the ground, and struck Jiro in the chest, knocking him back. Minato punched Jiro, and the Uchiha grunted, turning and spitting blood, rubbing his jaw.

Two on one was what Jiro expected, and he looked beyond Minato to his blade. Minato moved his hands, and Jiro growled. Minato cast Water Dragon Jutsu, the water dragon surging toward Jiro. He jumped, the dragon twisting to come up. Rukia shot a torrent of sand at the Uchiha, and Jiro cursed. The jutsu struck, and he grunted. Mud flooded the training ground, nearly choking Jiro. He growled as he rose from the mud, shaking his hair free of debris. Minato laughed, and Rukia chuckled. Jiro frowned, reaching into the mud and pulling his blade from the mud. He strapped it to this hip, and clenched the hilt.

He drew it with frightening quickness, flame erupting from the tip. Minato and Rukia jumped, barely avoiding the flame. Jiro surged forward, swinging the blade at Rukia. He sliced through her shirt, tearing it from her body. The fishnet shirt she wore underneath was torn, and a single blade mark was left between her breasts. She jumped back, hissing in pain, trying to cover herself. Jiro spun, anticipating Minato's attack. He sliced the Uzamaki's chest, replicating the wound he left on Rukia. "There. Now you have matching wounds." he said, flicking the blood from his blade and sheathing it. He walked away, no about to hear him console her. It'd likely end up sweaty and with even less clothing then they already wore anyway.

Jiro leapt onto the roof of the Uchiha Manor, grunting. The sun was high in the sky, and brighter before. He heard powerful foot steps, and looked to his side to see his father. "Shouldn't you be training?" he asked. He shook his head. "No. I wounded them, and they need to console each other right now. Me healing either of them wouldn't make it better." he said, frowning. Sasuke sat next to him, sighing. "I was like you once. I had teammates I couldn't stand. You'll get used to it. You might have to fight the right people, but they'll grow on you." he said. Jiro chuckled. "I hope they do." he said, frowning at the sun.

The sun began it's descent in the sky, and Jiro leapt from the roof. He ran to the Hokage Tower, which held the room for the exams. He wondered if the Jonin exams were similar to the Chunin exams. He stood next to his teammates, frowning as he adjusted his blade. "Unlike the Chunin exams, the Jonin exams test your battle skill. These exams are nothing but battles, and you will find that your friends may be between you and the title of Jonin." the instructor said. Jiro grunted, waiting for his opponent.

Jiro watched Minato win his first battle easily. Rukia had nearly no difficulty, and Jiro frowned. It seemed convenient that the recently injured ninja were able to come back so easily. He glared at Naruto, who watched from afar. His battle came up, and his opponent was a lanky mist Chunin by the name of Todokora Kuromoda. The clan was refuted for dirty tactics, and Jiro grunted.

Jiro stood across the field from his foe. The referee called to them, starting the battle. Todokora exploded, flinging kunai at Jiro. He moved to the side, throwing his own kunai. The lanky ninja dodged, throwing some form of smoke bomb at him. Jiro jumped back, watching the smoke secret from the bomb. Jiro growled as he felt his nose go numb, and his sense of smell faded. He hit the ground, frowning at his opponent. Something wasn't right about his appearance, he seemed too dirty. His hair was oily, and his skin looked like it was put through a fire jutsu one too many times. He surged forward, drawing his blade. His foe drew his own sword, a longer and thinner blade.

Jiro swung his blade, clashing with his foe. The lanky ninja grunted, pushed back by the heavier blade. He shoved forward, and swung his leg at Jiro. Jiro lifted his leg, swinging it higher, striking he boy in the chest. He screeched, and Jiro felt his ears fade out. He growled. His clan would nullify the senses, then strike. Jiro spun, kicking the boy in the chest. The ninja had ended up behind Jiro somehow, and it angered him. He sheathed his blade, watching carefully. The boy's next target would likely be his eyes, as Jiro was an Uchiha. The boy jumped up, and Jiro swore he saw foam coming from his foe's mouth.

Jiro jumped back as his foe swung his hands at him, long, yellow nails trying to tear at his flesh. He screeched again, at least Jiro assumed that's what he did. Saliva flew from his mouth, and Jiro grunted, his eyesight lost. He landed, eyes hazed over. Sasuke saw this, and clenched his fists. "There's no way he can win." Sakura Uzamaki jeered. Ichiro Uchiha laughed. "You'd be surprised. Jiro still has two senses left." he said, frowning onto the field.

Jiro growled, using his sense of touch. He couldn't feel anything through his shoes, so he kicked them off. Feeling the ground, he felt a snap, followed by a pop. He felt people tense up in the stands, and wondered what for. He felt his opponent, now heavier, run across the field. Jiro growled, feeling him walk slowly around him. "Little Uchiha can't even use his eyes." His opponent's raspy voice said, though Jiro didn't hear. Sasuke growled, disliking the ninja. Jiro turned to face his foe, hand on his blade. He didn't want to draw it and look clumsy, but he had no choice. He drew the blade, his senses extending into the metal.

His foe was shaped different. For one, the blade felt a tail, and claws. Huge teeth and oily fur covered a seven foot tall body covered in lean muscle. The head was in the shape of a rat's head, and a huge hairless tail was behind him. His blade was in his hand, and he surged forth. Jiro grunted, jumping to the side to avoid the blow. He felt the boy turn, screeching loudly, so loudly, Jiro heard it. He landed on the ground, and his sense of touch was gone. All Jiro could do was taste the air, and growl.

Jiro moved slowly, not feeling anything. He didn't know if he was even standing, but something told him he was. He couldn't taste dirt, nor grass, which was a good sign. He tasted the air, and nothing was off. Air was all he tasted as it ran through his mouth when he breathed. Sasuke growled at the sight of Jiro acting wary while his foe stood in front of him. Even Ichiro started to doubt him. "He's down to one sense, taste. How do you defeat someone with just taste?" Sakura asked, and Ichiro turned on her. "With all due respect Lady Sakura, Minato would have been dead by now. He'd have rushed his foe blindly, and without relent. At least Jiro knows to stand and think." he said, and Sakura frowned.

Jiro tasted something different. He tasted blood, and he breathed with it. The blood was his, and in his mouth. His foe managed to wound him enough so that he'd spit blood. Jiro spat the blood out, and then tasted a change in the air. It heated up, and tasted like oil. He jabbed forward, and hoped he hit something. The taste of blood returned, and the air shifted. He assumed he was moved, and struck. He spun in a circle, swinging his blade. He growled, tired of feeling clumsy, and likely acting it. He breathed deep, forcing his chakra into his blade. The blade had it's own senses, and Jiro could use them.

He saw in a hazy fog, but it was clear enough. Blades could not hear, nor see, but they could feel. That was all Jiro needed. He felt something move in from the left, and spun to swing. The sentient being moved back, and Jiro moved forward, jabbing low. He struck a knee, and the creature opened it's mouth, likely screaming. Jiro pulled back, swinging up. The creature stumbled back, and Jiro spun to swing center. The creature hit the ground, the blood coating the blade. Jiro flicked the blood from his blade before stabbing down, and hitting something. Something inside his foe ruptured, and Jiro removed the blade. His senses returned, and he panted. He looked down, grunting at the sight of the dead wererat at his feet.

Ichiro was impressed, and Sasuke was proud. Although, Sakura Uzamaki was in utter shock. She growled. "A month of rations for an entire village, and they send me a weakling! How dare they!" she boomed. Her assistant, an older Shizune, smiled. "Calm down, my lady. It was likely a mix up." she said, and Sakura growled. "It wasn't a mix up. I paid for him, and I got him. I was either ripped off, or underestimated Jiro Uchiha." she stated.

Jiro panted, looking at his wounds. He grunted as his mother placed an herb against them. The herb stung the wound, but would heal it. "I'm proud of you." she said, and Jiro smiled. She tilted her head, her hands glowing. "Although, how did you do it?" she asked. Jiro shrugged, grunting as she placed the herb on a different wound. "My sword can feel, and I know how to manipulate my chakra enough. Although, I wasn't expecting to see that when I got my vision back." he said, referring to the dead therian he battled. Hinata nodded. "AI heard his clan could transform somehow, but I didn't expect that." she said, finishing the final wound. Jiro grunted as he stood, throwing a new shirt on. "I've got to see who I battle next." he said, smiling as he left.

Jiro watched Minato easily dispatch his next opponent, and Rukia had some difficulty. He heard a familiar name, turning to see the tall black haired woman named Vivian Von Carstein. He knew her and her team from the Chunin exams. Team Sarutobi had come under attack, and Vivian and her teammate, Johan, had arrived to help. Jiro was happy they helped, and made sure to thank them. Rukia was knocked out by an enemy back then, and Minato exerted himself too much. Jiro was the only one who managed to thank them, and had been drawn to them. They were different, and Jiro felt he was too.

Jiro watched Vivian use amazing agility and flexibility to dispatch her opponent. Johan was up next, and easily defeated his foe. Being six foot ten and pushing five hundred pounds of muscle, Johan had a size advantage from another world. He was immensely strong, but laid back. He had never gotten angry, and something told Jiro he was glad of that. He heard his name called, and walked up to the field across from his opponent. He frowned across the field at Kibako Inzuka, son of Kiba Inzuka. "Long time no see whelp." he growled across the field. Jiro frowned. "Says the one who couldn't keep up with his sister." Jiro said, and the canid boy frowned. "Says the one who got her killed." he growled out. Jiro growled, dropping his blade to the ground.


	2. Among Us

Jiro surged forward, sword left behind. Kibako jumped to the side, and Jiro turned. Kibako laughed. "So easily angered. This'll be a walk in the park." he said. Jiro frowned. "Make sure to grab your leash before you go. Don't need you humping anyone's leg." he said, and Kibako growled. He surged forward, swinging his claws. Jiro leaned back, kicking him in the side. He grunted, growling as he shook the attack off. Jiro watched him carefully, knowing how he fought. Kibako leapt into the air, coming from above.

Jiro jumped back, and Kibako swung, on all fours. Jiro didn't like the fighting style the Inzuka Clan used, but he made sure to study it. Kibako rushed forward, moving faster than Jiro remembered. He swung up at Jiro, who moved back. He swung his leg, and Kibako bit into his shin. He grunted, then clapped his hands together. Kibako jumped back, growling.

Jiro grunted at the pain his leg was in, but ignored t. Kibako walked around him, stalking like a wolf. Jiro made sure not to move, but to watch. If Jiro didn't make the first move, Kibako would have to. Kibako came from behind, where Jiro spun to elbow the ninja in the face.

The ninja stumbled back, nose broken. Kibako growled, and charged forward. He swung his leg, kicking at Jiro. Jiro used his forearm to block, but then Kibako threw kunai at close range. His mind flashed to a scene of someone fighting a huge black creature of some sort. They used a high-speed form of movement, allowing them to move away. Jiro blinked, and he was standing across from a confused Kibako.

Jiro himself blinked, unsure of how he got to his current position. He shrugged, surging forward. The shocked ninja recovered a little too late, as Jiro swung his fist. The canid ninja yelped, and slid back. Jiro followed up with a front kick, knocking him back farther. Jiro jumped up, kicking the ninja in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Jiro landed, watching him warily. He watched Kibako rise, and saw the emotion in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose to you." he said, and Jiro looked him in the eye. "Then prove it." Jiro challenged. He swung his claws, and Jiro avoided them easily. Kibako had never been on Shizuka's level, and Jiro was. He kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Kibako panted, growling. Jiro frowned at the ninja. "You should really calm down. This'll be a walk in the park if you get angry." he said, and Kibako growled. He surged forward recklessly, spinning like a drill. Jiro blinked. A Fang over fang without a ninja dog? He hadn't seen that coming. He was struck, and grunted as he was shoved back. He saw the wall coming, and rolled. Kibako spiraled into the wall, calling out when he struck. When the dust cleared, Kibako was surprisingly unconscious.

Jiro had won the next three battles without issue. His final battle was next, and he was ready. However, they were given a day off to prepare, and Jiro spent his time drawing. He removed the pencil from the paper, blinking at the odd creature he drew. It was a seven-foot tall bipedal fox with a mane of hair held together by a bead. Jiro nodded. The bead kept the red and black mane safe, while the rest of the fox was lean, and keen blue eyes stared back at him. He grunted, hanging the picture on the wall. He hung it next to another fox drawing. The second fox was majestic, and a cream color. It had long mane like hair, and nine tails. It was not Kurama the Kyuubi, but a different nine-tailed creature. Jiro shrugged, breathing deep before starting his next drawing.

Jiro looked out at the sunset, grunting at how soon tomorrow was. He looked at his drawing, of a creature known as a werewolf. The creature was female, as seen by her voluptuous figure. Her fur was brown, and she was shorter than any of Jiro's others. He knew this was because the wolf was only fourteen, and not yet done growing. Jiro smiled at the drawing of Shizuka Inzuka, his ex-girlfriend. She had died on a mission, and Jiro found it suspicious a genin dies of a D-rank mission. He decided not to challenge it, but always had a bad feeling about it.

He flipped out of his window, landing on the roof. He took a deep breath, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. For some reason, he had knowledge he felt he shouldn't. He knew a deep form of meditation could replace sleep, so that you don't suffer the risk of sleeping too much, not enough, or of course, bed head. He forgot the name of the meditation, as it was in another language Jiro knew, but shrugged it off. He felt the moonlight on his skin while he meditated, and felt the air become hotter. He assumed it was sunrise. He opened his eyes, grunting at the near blinding sunlight before standing. Jiro preferred to start his day early, and always awoke nearly three hours early. He jumped through the window, looking at his wall. The drawings were gorgeous, but where did he get the inspiration?

Jiro had just finished dressing, and he had one damp braid hanging down his back. He decided to leave his sword behind today, since nearly none of his foes used weapons. It was odd, seeing the huge weapons shop that does immense amounts of business. Swords, claws, kunai and shuriken off all shapes and sizes, and even staves and spears. Jiro had no idea why so many ninja preferred hand-to-hand combat when a weapon is less wear and tear on your body. He sat down, and looked across the dining room's large table. He saw a photo of the clan, and Jiro tilted his head at it. Had his father ever noticed that? He could have sworn the photo in front of him showed three children with Fugaku Uchiha, not two.

Mikito was first, and Jiro nodded to his sister. She smiled, and walked over. "Hey Jiro. What're you doing up so early?" she asked. Jiro chuckled. "I've been up. I choose to start my day early. Besides, no fighting over who gets to shower first, or any other such nonsense." he said. Mikito chuckled, walking over to the cupboard to grab something to eat. Their mother always kept food that didn't need to be cooked for everyone incase of an urgent mission or such. Jiro looked to the left, where Itachi walked in yawning. "Where's Ichiro? Shouldn't he be awake?" he asked. Mikito nodded. "He's still out. I think he was up late training or whatever." she said. Jiro nodded. He bid them farewell, and began on the walk to the exams arena, where his final battle would take place.

He thought about everything he knew. Vivian and Johan explained therianthropy to him. He knew that if any two-legged animal man attacked him, he should have silver. Unless it was a bird or lizard, then he should have gold. Jiro decided to take it into consideration, and he grinded a silver ring he had against the blade, the pieces of silver being grinded off onto the blade. It allowed him to battle Todokora, who would have healed any other blade wound. He wondered why he could sense such things, to with Vivian said that some people just can. Jiro had shrugged, looking at the arena in the distance. He had a foreboding feeling about today, as something didn't seem right. Johan had said that if it doesn't feel right, then it isn't right. And of course, he said that you can smash whatever it is into the ground anyway. Jiro had chuckled at this. Part of him wished he had his blade, but part of him said he didn't need it.

Jiro had arrived at the arena to see Johan and Vivian already there. He assumed he awoke early, but they were here before him. He waved over to them, and they waved back. "Surprised to see anyone here before me." Jiro said, and Vivian chuckled. "Johan had to get up early to eat. I decided not to go back to sleep." he said, and Jiro chuckled. The big man known as Johan laughed. "A bear has to eat you know." he said. Vivian grunted. "Yeah, but not that fucking early." she growled out. He shrugged. Jiro laughed. "I'd wish you good luck, but something tells me you won't need it." he said. Johan laughed heartily. Vivian smirked. "Of we don't need luck. We have skill." she said. Jiro laughed. He noticed Johan was weaponless, but Vivian had a sword strapped to her hip. "That's a weird looking sword." he said.

She drew it. The pommel appeared to be bone, and the hilt was wooden, likely sakura or willow because of the detail on the wood. The guard was silver, and shaped like an eye. The blade shined in the sunlight, and Jiro grunted at the glare it cast. The blade was waved, and looked sharp on one side only. The second side was flat and blunt, making the blade one edged. Jiro wondered why she wielded such a sword. "What's the story with that sword?" he asked. Vivian laughed. "This sword was forged by my brother. Far as I know, he's dead now. Couldn't care anyway. He called it Mirror flower, but I call it Half bloom." she said. Jiro understood why, it looked like a half a sword. He tilted his head. What was that he saw in her hair?

"What was that in your hair?" he asked. She sheathed her sword, blinking. She ran her fingers through her hair, and Jiro saw her ears, which were pointed. He blinked. "Pointed ears?" he asked. She froze. "You tricked me." she said. Jiro shook his head. "No I didn't. I thought you had something in your hair. It turned out to be your ears. Not my fault I didn't know." he said, shrugging. She frowned. Johan laughed. "He got you there, Elska." he said. She growled. Jiro tilted his head. "You said most of the fae had pointed ears. Since you have no wings, I assume you're an elf?" he asked, and she grunted. Johan nodded. Jiro turned to see everyone arriving in groups. "Well, Vivian the Elf, I wish you the best of luck, even if you don't need it." he said, walking over to his team.

The battles were bring, and Johan was up. He faced off against some noblemen's son, and slapped him once. Jiro laughed, finding it funny. Next up was another nameless duo, then the announcer cleared his throat. "Next up is Vivian Von Carstein versus Rukia no Sabaku!" he called, and Minato wished his lover luck. Jiro remained silent, not caring. The two girls walked next to each other, separating and taking their sides of the field. The referee signaled to begin, and Minato cheered.

Rukia flung sand at Vivian, and Jiro watched carefully. She mumbled under her breath, and a wall of stone rose up to block the sand. Rukia cast an earth jutsu, and spikes rose from the ground, Vivian leaping up into the air to avoid them. Rukia flung more sand, and Vivian drew her sword. She sliced through the sand, flower petals heading toward Rukia. She blocked with a wall of sand, and Jiro frowned. It was called half bloom, so what happened if Half bloomed, well, bloomed? Would it become stronger? He watched the battle closely, seeing her control the petals with little but her will. Jiro found this interesting, and would seek her guidance on the issue.

Rukia launched a kick, and Vivian swung her blade down. Rukia called out as her knee was struck, blood spilling from the wound. Minato growled, and Jiro chuckled. He turned to Jiro. "She's your teammate! Show some concern." he growled out. Jiro laughed. "I can't stand either of you. I'm rooting for Vivian, as she is a better friend than either of you." he stated. Minato growled, clenching his fist. Jiro frowned, sensing Minato's power spike. "You might want to wait until your battle. Even if you manage to defeat me, you'd be exhausted by time your fight came up, and then what?" he said. Minato calmed, growling at Jiro.

Rukia hit the ground, calling out. Vivian landed with the grace an elf should have, but with a darker side to it. Her pitch-black hair fell around her shoulders, chest and back, and her purple eyes glared at Rukia. The girl stood, wobbling. Vivian moved quickly, swinging her blade at Rukia. Rukia barely avoided, taking a wound to her shin. She grunted as she hit the ground, and Vivian launched a kick. Jiro cringed when it hit, as the heel she wore dug into Rukia's chest. She fell back, grinding against the ground. Jiro laughed, and Minato growled again. The referee looked at Rukia, and shook his head. "This battle is over! The winner is Vivian Von Carstein of the mist village!" he called out, and Jiro cheered. Minato growled at him, red chakra floating around him.

Jiro wrapped himself in an aura of black chakra. "You think an aura will do you any good? Any ninja can produce one. It's nothing special." he growled out. The announcer called out, and Jiro turned. "The final bout is next! Minato Uzamaki versus Jiro Uchiha!" he called. Jiro chuckled. "Looks like we'll be fighting each other after all." he said, walking forward. They took their positions, and Jiro began circling Minato, and he mimicked. The two moved in circles, wondering who would make the first move.

Minato surged forward, and Jiro jumped to the side. He turned, rushing forward again. Jiro jumped back, and Minato swung his hand, which had grown claws. Jiro slapped his hand away, kicking him in the chest. He was unscathed, growling at Jiro. The energy around him formed into a more vulpine shape, and his eyes turned red. The pupils were naught more than slits, and his teeth became thicker, fangs heavier. Jiro jumped to the left, avoiding a wild punch.

He parried with Minato, neither gaining the upper hand. He used his forearm to block a kick, his shin blocking a punch. He swung his forearm down to block a swing of claw, jumping back from a Headbutt. Jiro watched Minato, who seemed enraged. Jiro jumped back from another wild fist, kicking Minato in the chest, knocking him back. Jiro swung his other leg, and Minato ducked, coming up with his claws. Jiro grabbed his hand, moving his outstretched leg to knee Minato in the side of the face. The Uzamaki slid back, and Jiro watched him closely, his seemingly empty gray eyes never leaving Minato.


	3. Dragon See, Dragon Do, Dragon Tail You

Jiro decided to make the first move. He moved his hands at high speeds, then used Fire Ball Jutsu. He shot the huge fireball at Minato, who leapt into the air high. Jiro predicted this, and jumped into the air. He swung his leg, and Minato seemingly floated to the side. Jiro rolled, swinging his fist. Minato grunted, struck in the chest. He swung his claws, tearing skin from Jiro's face. He kicked the Uzamaki, knocking him back. They hit the ground, growling. Minato's chakra moved, a tail of energy forming. Jiro frowned, seeing Minato surge forward. He dodged, moving his hands quickly. His right hand was cloaked in lightning, and he surged forward. He swung his hand, and Minato avoided it. Jiro grunted, jumping back. He repeated the action, using a second Chidori. His father explained that more than three can kill him. The second was stronger, and would hopefully be enough.

He surged forward, and Minato ran at him, roaring. He swung his hand, and Minato swung his claws. They struck, and a shockwave rang out. Leaves blew from trees, and Jiro grunted as he flew back. Minato grunted, growling. He frowned, and then he used a third. He manipulated his chakra, spreading the Chidori around him, and he panted. The attack took a lot out him, and he frowned. He surged forward, and Minato mimicked.

Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha walked through the village happily. They had decided not to show at Jiro's exams, so he wouldn't get nervous. They walked, chatting about this, and about that. Just then, a Chunin bumped into them, bowing respectfully before running past. "What's going on!?" Sasuke yelled to the ninja. He turned, running backwards and stumbling. "Jiro Uchiha is fighting Minato Uzamaki! I gotta tell my parents!" he yelled, weaving as he turned. Minato was fighting Jiro? Sasuke and Hinata felt off about this, and decided to show up after all.

Jiro grunted, knocked back by a Rasengan. Jiro swung his leg, and Minato leaned to the side. Jiro leapt into the air, kicking Minato in the face. He stumbled back, and Jiro landed. He surged forward, swinging his hand like a blade. Minato avoided it, and Jiro swung his other hand. Minato grunted, struck. His shirt came off, and blood poured gradually down his chest. Jiro jumped back, avoiding a Rasengan. He used Fire Ball jutsu, and Minato used Water Dragon Jutsu. The two clashed, and sent a mist over the field.

Jiro sensed out Minato. He felt him to the side, and charged. He swung, and Minato grunted, his arm cut. Blood poured from his arm, and Jiro followed up with a kick. The Uzamaki flew through the mist toward a wall, and flipped. Jiro ran through the mist, swinging his hand. Minato rolled to the side, casting Shadow Clone Jutsu. Jiro growled, surrounded by Minato's clones.

Jiro swung his leg, a puff of smoke signaling a clone. He swung his fist, swept low, punched high, elbowed, and kneed. More clones disappeared, and Jiro felt Minato's chakra underneath him. He jumped up, and Minato exploded from the ground. Jiro moved to the side, elbowing the Uzamaki in the face. His head snapped back, coming back with force. Jiro grunted at the force of the Headbutt, his head snapping back. He tasted blood, and swung his fist. Minato grunted at the punch, and they landed on the ground. They both stood straight, panting. Jiro's chakra faded, and Minato's weakened. They surged forward, glares on their faces.

Jiro ducked under Minato's claws, and swept his legs from under him. He came up, slamming his fists into Minato's chest. He jumped back, throwing kunai at Minato. He jumped up, avoiding the knives. He panted and Jiro breathed heavy. The battle was far from over, and both Chunin could tell.

Minato swung his fists, and Jiro blocked. He swung his forearm down, brought his knee up, and grabbed his fists to block. Jiro swung his leg, striking Minato and knocking him back. Minato breathed deep, and charged forward. Jiro blocked a punch with his forearm, and was struck. He grunted, struck again. He brought his knee up, striking the Uzamaki in the stomach. He wrapped his hands around Minato's head, holding him in a clinch. He repetitively brought his knees up, striking Minato. He kneed Minato one final time, knocking him back. He slammed his elbow into Minato's face, and he spun, hitting the ground. Jiro panted, trying to regain his composure. Minato grunted as he stood, and he breathed deep.

Jiro saw Minato's chakra increase in power again, and growled. He thought back to his time spent with Johan and Vivian. He remembered that nature bends to your will, a long as you give back. His chakra would drain slowly, but he could wield the forces of nature. He breathed deep, and the ground began to tremble. Minato surged forward, and Jiro grunted. Tree roots shot up from the ground, and struck Minato. He grunted, flying back. Jiro let go of his hold on the tree roots, and felt the ground itself. Jiro thought, his though causing stone to rise from the ground and strike Minato. His chakra was low, and he was forced to stop the technique. Minato grunted as he stood, his chakra still not depleted.

Jiro thought of anything he could do, and remembered something his father told him about. He could absorb natural energies, but it would cause a visible transformation. Jiro didn't want that, and charged. Minato ran forward too, and Jiro though back to his fight with Kibako. He moved faster than he though possible, ending up next to Minato and tripping him. He tumbled, growling as he hit a tree. He leapt up, frowning. Jiro thought of it again, and ended up behind Minato, where he grabbed his from behind.

Minato thrashed as Jiro choked him, his thick forearms wrapped around his throat. Jiro cast a jutsu Vivian taught him, that needed no hand signs. "Dark style, sinking abyss justu." he said, and Minato's chakra began depleting. It transferred to Jiro, where the jutsu converted it into Jiro's chakra. Jiro squeezed, and Minato began thrashing harder. Jiro swung Minato, slamming him into a tree. He let go, jumping back. His chakra was replenished enough. Minato grunted as he stood, panting. His chakra slowly began to fade, and Jiro frowned. "What's wrong Minato? Too upset Rukia lost to fight me right?" He asked. Minato growled.

"Shut up! Your nothing compared to me!" he yelled. Jiro laughed. "Says the one who loses training battles. What makes you think you'll win this?" he said. Minato growled. "You know I only lose because I'm protecting Rukia!" he called out. Jiro laughed. "That's your problem. You care too much." he said. Minato growled. "Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, and Jiro frowned. "What did you say?" he hissed, aura forming around him. Minato laughed. "I called you a son of a bitch! What're you gonna do about it!?" he called. Jiro growled, surging forward.

Jiro kicked Minato in the chest, elbowing him in the face. Minato stumbled back, another foot connecting with his chest. Jiro frowned, leaping atop Minato. He slammed his fist into his face, an elbow cutting his brow. He grunted, rolling back. He stood quickly, panting. Jiro frowned. He surged forward, Minato mimicking. They swung their fists, the collision causing a shockwave. A shockwave rung out, and Minato grunted as he slid back, and Jiro groaned. He looked across the field at Minato, who charged up a Rasen-Shuriken. Jiro crouched down, using the forbidden technique, the fourth Chidori. Jiro surged forward, and Minato followed. Jiro ducked into the attack, and jabbed Minato into the air.

He leapt above him, throwing his hand down, a lightning bolt striking him and knocking him to the ground. He grunted as he stood, and Jiro jumped back, his chest paining him. The technique was forbidden, because it damages the chakra gate at the user's heart. Jiro panted, and looked at his chest. He had an idea. He took his two fingers, and jabbed himself in the chest. His chakra point was closed, and Jiro grunted at the pain. He repeated the action, the chakra point opening. He breathed a sigh of relief, watching Minato stumble to his feet. Minato growled, and held his head high.

Unbeknownst to Jiro, Minato looked to his father. His father, who sat with his mother on a balcony, nodded, giving him the okay. It was the signal he wanted, because it was permission to kill Jiro. Minato roared, focusing all of the fox's chakra into his body, and transformed. Lines were formed around his skin, and he glowed orange. He placed his hands together, forming a black energy ball. He threw it at Jiro, screaming. "Bijuu Ball!" he called, and Jiro cursed. He was struck, and Jiro slid back, crashing into a wall. Minato panted, cheering himself on.

Inside his mind, Jiro saw many creatures fighting over a city. Swords and other weapons were brandished, doing various things. He couldn't make nothing of it out, but he saw one thing. He saw the losing side. Each member wore some form of bone like a mask on their face. One male wore a saber tooth cat skull, and another had a helmet with a tusk. A third still had a bird skull. Each was unique, as were their power and weapons. Jiro saw it all, and wondered why. He blinked, and was flashed to a dark dimension, witnessing another battle. A bat like warrior, whose name seemed to be on Jiro's tongue, was defeated by something.

It was a human, or appeared so. It had donned a mask with large horns, and whoever it was, was lost to the form. The bat warrior saved a bespectacled warrior, who appeared to be an archer. He appeared to speak to himself, about hearts. Jiro tilted his head. He disintegrated, which none of the others did. Jiro realized this wasn't death, but a transportation technique. He tilted his head, and flashed back to being covered in rubble.

The referee was about to call the match when the rubble moved. Minato froze, and then saw a white, clawed hand rise from the rubble. It rested on the rubble, pushing something up. Jiro rose from the rubble, but it wasn't really Jiro. He walked through the rubble, standing across from Minato with rage clear in his draconic, and yet demonic eyes.

Jiro's skull was covered in a dragon's skull, but his size. The mask ran down his back, his vertebrae jutting out. The jutting vertebrae led into a long, thick tail. The mask had horns, which came down and curved toward Jiro's face. The sides of the mask ran down his neck, and through his arms. His whole hand was covered in white bone, claws on each hand. It ran down his legs, his feet now bone white and clawed. He roared, a sound more dragon than human. He shot a bullet like fist of energy, knocking Minato back as he surged forth.

He moved with shocking speed, his claws glowing blue. He sliced into Minato's flesh, and he screamed. Three shallow, but long wounds ran down his chest, going from right to left. His same hand became cloaked in purple energy, in the shape of claws. He repeated, the wounds doubling in depth, width and increasing in length. His tail glew a sickly blue color, and he spun. He struck Minato with his tail, knocking him into a wall. His chest had a wound going from left to right. It was short, but deep and broad. A near river of blood hit the ground as Minato flew through the air, hitting a wall. The ref was in shock. "This match is over! The winner is Jiro Uchiha of the Leaf!" he called out.

Jiro's unusual transformation had faded, and he panted. His family cheered, except his parents. What was that that Jiro did? How did he do it, and more importantly, when did he learn to do it? Jiro's siblings took him from the field, nearly having to carry him, as he was exhausted. Naruto and Sakura were in stark shock, but remained composed. Naruto looked down at the Uchiha clan leaders, and Sasuke smirked. It was an 'I'm better than you, and so are my kids' smirk. He headed off the field, ready to congratulate Jiro.

Naruto hit his seat, and gaped. He couldn't believe what Jiro did. More importantly, for the second year in a row, his son failed the exams. That wasn't good for their reputation. Sakura fumed, enraged. Minato stumbled in, stitched to shocking extent. The scars were permanent, and he would have a large amount of scar tissue once they healed. Naruto growled. Sakura frowned. "Would you like to explain to me how the Uchiha did that?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. Likely an illusion he made real or something." he said. Sakura frowned.

Jiro sat at the table, eating heartily. He looked at his family, who hadn't touched their food. "What?" he said, wiping rice from his face. Nothing was said, so Jiro shrugged, returning to eating. One of Sasuke's loyal friends came in, and whispered in his ear. "Seven hundred and fifty stitches!?" he yelled, and the ninja nodded before leaving. Jiro laughed. "I win! I told Johan he'd have more than five hundred stitches! HA!" he laughed, happily finishing his food.

Johan grumbled, handing Jiro his reward. Jiro threw the fox fur over his shoulder, sword at his hip. "Ha! I told you!" he said. Vivian rolled her eyes. "He's such a child." she said. Jiro laughed. "Yeah, but I'm wearing the fox fur around my shoulders." he said, looking to the left. He grabbed the hollow fur where the animal's head is. He grabbed it with his hands, opening and closing it. "My name is Minato Uzamaki, and I'm a complete loser." he said, making look like the fur was speaking. The three burst out laughing, and Jiro stopped wondering just how the hell he won, if even for a second.


	4. Team Kreshta

Jiro had bode Vivian and Johan farewell, walking home. The streets of Konohagakure were nearly empty, only a few stragglers and homeless. Jiro smiled at a homeless woman with her child, leading her to the Uchiha Compound. He told her to stay in an abandoned storage building that held food, saying she can do what she wants. Jiro nearly made it home when he heard a chuckle. He turned to see a tall, lean muscled man with long, blood red hair and matching eyes. His attire was standard for someone of Jonin rank or higher. His headband was worn around his elbow, and Jiro saw the symbol of the mist engraved onto it. "You're a nice guy. Never seen someone as rich as you do something like that." he said. Jiro laughed. "For every ten conceited rich people, there is a considerate one." he said.

The man chuckled. "True. Nice battle by the way." he stated. Jiro nodded, setting off toward his home. Stragglers littered the abandoned compound at all times, abiding by Hinata's rules or suffering Sasuke's wrath. He had no concern as to this one's story. He laughed. "You know, with a little training, I'm sure you could work on that form you took." he said, and Jiro froze. He laughed. "I'm sure you could summon it without an issue, and also be fine after using it, instead of exhausted." he said. Jiro turned to him. "Infact, I think that you could even push it farther if you wanted to." he stated. Jiro tilted his head, sensing something different in this man. He wasn't a ninja, as least not a normal one.

Jiro frowned. If what he sensed was correct, he was dealing with something darker than he was used to. "You're not human. What are you?" Jiro said, hand on the hilt of his sword. The man laughed. "My name is Zamael Caine Katastrafia Coronus. As you predicted, I'm not human. I, am a blood demon." he said. Jiro frowned. Vivian had said blood demons couldn't be trusted, as all they want is blood. Jiro looked at the demon warily. "Very well. What is it that you want?" he asked. Caine rolled his eyes. "What do you think I want?" he asked. Jiro chuckled. "I don't care. Johan said you would likely want entertainment of some form, whether it be killing, or what have you. Vivian said that you'd want my eternal soul and blood to quench your thirst before you feast upon the flesh of small children." he said, and Caine gasped in mock hurt. "I can not believe what she said about me." he stated.

Jiro grunted. "You know Vivian?" he asked. Caine nodded. "Of course. I trained her, and led her and the bear here." he proclaimed. Jiro nodded. Caine laughed. "I'd like to train you, or at least watch you train. I'm very old, and can teach you many things. All you have to do is fight someone for me when the time comes." he said. Jiro hummed, and thought it over. "With your training, will I be able to defeat said individual?" he asked. Caine nodded. "Of course. That's why I'm training you." he said. Jiro shrugged. "Fine. I may be getting a team of my own, so you'd have to be backup or something. A mist Jonin on our compound is unusual, especially one so, unusual." he stated.

Caine laughed. "I'll live here, take care of the others. I'm sure I'll be allowed to say if I'm a good guy." he said. Jiro turned his back, heading out. "I have yet to see a good demon, or hear of one!" he called. Caine laughed. "First time for everything!" he called. Jiro chuckled, wondering what tomorrow would hold for him.

Naruto growled, trying to figure out a way to hinder Jiro as a Jonin. He could give him troublesome genin or Chunin as students, but that would seem suspicious. He decided on giving him a team of select Chunin, and smiled at his choice.

Skeinu Tiger, Sable Tigard and Dwalin Ironhand grunted as they waited for the instructor to assign them their sensei. They had been placed on the same team before, and would likely be on the same team again. "Dwalin Ironhand, Skeinu Tiger, Sable Tigard and Jiraya Uzamaki, you are hereby assigned Jiro Uchiha as your sensei." he stated. The three looked to each other, finding a four man team unusual. They left, not needing to hear him speak any more.

Jiro walked out back of the Manor, having just received his team. He walked through the trees into a small clearing, and chuckled. Jiraya Uzamaki was whistling, the wildlife surrounding him. Jiro smiled, petting a deer that rested nearby. Birds swayed in time to his voice, and Croke appeared. The crow was intrigued by the singing. Jiro sat with the crow on his shoulder, listening to Jiraya Uzamaki. He laughed, watching Jiraya smile as he finished. "Not bad. I didn't think you could whistle so well." he said. Jiraya chuckled. "Thank you, Uchiha-sensei." he said. Jiro nodded. "Come. You must meet your other teammates." he said, and Jiraya nodded.

"What are my teammates like?" Jiraya asked. Jiro hummed. "As far as I know, their outcasts. They were banished to the outskirts of the village because they killed their last sensei. I'm sure they had a good reason. The only reason they weren't banished is because the oldest member of the trio, Dwalin Ironhand, was an exceptional smith. His forgery is what kept the leaf on the map weapons wise. The weapons shop in the village? He forged everything in that shop." he said. Jiraya blinked. "So, he's a nice guy?" he asked. Jiro shrugged. "Never met him. But we're about to." he said. The sound of a clanging hammer became loud, and the two walked up onto a property. Two large Chunin frowned at them, both feline in appearance. Jiro looked his team over.

Skeinu Tiger was taller and heavier than the normal thirteen year old, and his long black hair was tied back. He wore a cloak made of leather, and underneath, he wore a shirt made of leather, tied around his waist. His pants were the same, and his feet were bare. He seemed to be a decent ninja, but Jiro chuckled. He wasn't human. He looked to Sable Tigard. She was shorter than him, and leaner. Jiro assumed she would be the flexible fighter, and her face was feline. Her hair was black, and had a golden streak in it. It hung around her chest and shoulders. Her eyes were golden in color, and along with Skeinu, their golden eyes had large pupils that narrowed upon their arrival.

Skeinu frowned. "Who're you?" he asked. Jiro folded his arms, sword at his hip. "My name is Jiro Uchiha. I take it you are Skeinu Tiger and Sable Tigard?" he asked. Skeinu nodded. Jiro saw his facial muscles flex, as if he was trying to suppress a form of change. Jiro tilted his head. "Is it hard to stay in human form? Do you feel more natural in your therian form, or what?" he asked, and they froze. Jiraya blinked. "What're you talking about?" he asked. Jiro glanced down at Jiraya. "Their kekkei genkai is the ability to shift into animal people. Turns out, it's not a jutsu. But we'll say it is." he said, smirking.

The small smithy doors opened, and a stout figure stepped out. His hair was shoulder length, and wavy. His nose was slightly bulbous, and he frowned. His body was stout, and heavily muscled. Jiro noticed that he wasn't even five feet tall, which he found odd. His face had thick facial hair. He knew he wasn't human, and though to what he had been told. "Dwarf, right? Name's Jiro." he said. The dwarf looked to the therians, and they shrugged. Jiro chuckled. "Good. Now that we've all been introduced, this is Jiraya Uzamaki." he said, and they all frowned. Jiro stepped in front of the smaller ninja. "Enough. He is your teammate." he said. Skeinu frowned. "No Uzamaki is my teammate." he growled out, fangs becoming thicker.

Jiro chuckled. "He's not a real Uzamaki." he stated. Skeinu froze, his fangs slowly returning to normal. Jiro frowned. "Jiraya's biological name is unknown. I believe the Norse would have called him Jiraya Jugoson, son of Jugo of the Scales. Sakura Uzamaki had an affair. He's not the Hokage's spawn. I'd kill him if he was." Jiro stated. Skeinu frowned. "Very well. What do we do first, Uchiha-sensei?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Jiro. Jiro shrugged. "I figured a little education goes a long way. How about learning a second language?" he asked. Sable agreed, as did Jiraya and Skeinu, and a reluctant Dwalin.

Jiro schooled them in the language, telling them to use it if they felt they were being watched. "Now, we have to head to the Hokage once you pass the test I set for you to stay a part of my team. Do not act out, nor shift. If you do, you'll be the pack mule on our first ten missions, and sometimes, the Uchiha travel heavy." he chuckled. Dwalin frowned. "As our teacher, you are supposed to watch us. How can you do that from the Uchiha Compound?" he asked. Jiro hummed. He shrugged. "Simple. You move into the compound. The Uchiha have a larger smithy, and a room above it. And you therians can have my room." he said. Sable frowned. "Where will you sleep?" she asked. "I don't sleep. I meditate." he said. She nodded. Jiro looked to Jiraya. "What's your life like at home?" he asked.

"My mother hates me, because Naruto hates me. He doesn't like that I'm a bastard, or that I exist because someone else impregnated his wife." he said. Jiro laughed. "Fine. You can live with me too. Just one thing you four. Random people live at the Compound, like a homeless woman and her child. I will take it as a personal offense if you harm any of these people unless your life is in danger." he stated, and they all nodded. Jiro smiled. "Good. Now time for your test. If you four can make me draw my sword by sunrise, you win. If not, then you back to being genin. If you have no sensei then, you go back to the Academy." he said, and they frowned. Jiro jumped up, heading into the forest that surrounded the village.

Jiro leapt from tree branch to tree branch. He felt Jiraya behind him. He felt Sable and Skeinu to the sides. Dwalin lagged behind, too large and earthbound to keep up. Jiro looked to the sky, and the moon was high in the sky. Jiro made sure to keep his energies concealed, so as not to alert them to his location. He leapt from a tree, continuing on foot. He felt the treeborn ninja stop, as if searching for him. He smirked, continuing away from the village. He felt Dwalin catching up, and took to the trees. He kept this up until the moon began it's descent. He turned around, knowing that he'd run into the four Chunin.

He ran into Jiraya first. The ninja charged him, and he jumped over the ninja. He ran into Sable who swung a weighted metal staff at Jiro. He parried with his forearm, grunting at the force. He spun, swinging his leg at the therian. She moved out of the way, allowing Jiro to move past her. He continued back, running into Skeinu not long after. Skeinu had no weapon, which Jiro would make sure to rectify. He jumped over the therian's hand, jumping off his head. He hit the ground, nearly back home. The sun began it's journey over the horizon, and Jiro smirked. He ran into Dwalin, and saw the huge war hammer he brandished. He swung it with force, and Jiro leapt over. The hammer struck a tree, and the mighty creature snapped, falling to the ground.

Jiro made it back, and the four returned too. Jiro sighed. "It's sunrise, and you couldn't even out run me, much less make me draw my sword." he said. The four frowned, and Jiraya looked up. "Wait. Does this mean that everything we discussed about behavior and being a team was for nothing?" he asked. Jiro shrugged. "Afraid so." he said. Jiraya frowned, and Dwalin grunted. Sable sighed and Skeinu snarled. Jiro looked to the sky, seeing the sun had yet to fully rise. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and drew it. "I'm drawing my sword of my own free will. This does not mean you win. However, since my sword is drawn, and it is not sunrise, you do win." he stated. They frowned.

Jiro grunted. "Basically, I quit so you guys can pass. I like you four. I'm hoping to make our team bigger if possible. Now, time to head back home. Make sure to grab everything you own and meet me back home."" he stated, and walked off.

Jiro watched his parents evaluate his team. He knew they were outcasted and nearly banished. And the addition to someone with the last name Uzamaki never helps. Hinata persuaded Sasuke to go along with it, and he smiled at his team. They headed off to their respective rooms, and Sasuke frowned. "A four man team? Are you okay with that?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "Yes. My team will be registered tomorrow. We'll be assigned our first mission, and we'll succeed." he stated confidently. Sasuke frowned. "They killed their last sensei. What makes you think they won't turn on you?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "They respect me. I respect them. Those four needed a place to live anyway. Dwalin likes to forge, and we have the biggest smithy in Konoha." he stated.

"The other two like to lounge about, and our compound is huge, and filled with people. If we allow stragglers to take shelter in our abandoned buildings, and have a decent chunk of Konoha's homeless under our wings, what's wrong with three respectable ninja?" he said. Sasuke nodded. "Those three are fine. What about Jiraya?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "He's no threat. He'd sooner slit the Hokage's throat. Besides, we all know who Jiraya really is." Jiro stated. Sasuke nodded. He bid them farewell, heading to the roof to meditate.

Sasuke fumed. "A four man team! No one can handle that! And with those four on top of it! That idiot!" he growled out. Hinata smiled. She stopped brushing her hair to speak. "Think of it as an honor. He has so much faith in Jiro's skills; he gives him a bigger team than ever before, and with three outcasts to boot. He's basically showing Jiro's superiority off indirectly." she stated. Sasuke sighed. She smiled. "I'm sure that everything is fine. Jiro likes his team, and they like him. What's to worry about?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about this." he said. Hinata rolled her eyes. "You had a bad feeling about inviting Naruto to our wedding. Did it end up so bad?" she asked. Sasuke grunted. "He threw the punch bowl at Neji. Which ensued in a fight." she stated. Hinata hummed. "Good point." she stated.


	5. Jomo Se Telek

Jiro took his team to the Hokage's office. He glared at Minato, who was next to his father, grunting at the amount of stitches he had. Jiro was wearing the fox fur he won in the bet. Naruto frowned at the sight of it. "May I help you?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "My team passed their test. I need the paperwork to make it official." he stated. Naruto growled, handing him the paperwork. Jiro chuckled, walking from the room with his team. "Don't you leave Jiraya." he stated. Jiro froze. He turned, and the three Chunin turned with him. Naruto frowned. "I dismissed you." He said. Jiro frowned. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, A ninja never leaves a teammate, or student behind, especially if they fear for their safety." he said, frowning.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? Jiraya will be fine." he said. Jiro frowned. "I do not feel he is safe. As a Jonin, and his sensei, I have the right to be where I please to protect my student. Now, if you do not feel comfortable speaking with his sensei in the room, then we shall take our leave." he stated, and turned to his students. "We shall report tomorrow for our first mission. They still need training first." he stated. Jiro departed, and his four students followed behind him.

"Never seen anyone talk to Naruto like that." Skeinu said. Jiro chuckled. "I did not speak to him in any way. I merely stated my rights, rights given to me by the Hokage. I knew Jiraya would be employed as a spy or something equally foul. It's no secret Naruto hates me. I beat his precious son into the ground." he stated. He looked to the four. "I want to see what you guys can do. Your first objective is to come at me with everything you have. Just, whatever you do, don't kill me. It'll make me think Naruto got to you." he said, and they all laughed. Jiro jumped back, drawing his sword.

Jiraya was weaponless, as was Skeinu. Sable used the staff, and Dwalin the hammer. He waited to see who would move first, and Jiraya moved forward. He surged Jiro, who avoided and sliced into his arm. It was a small, shallow cut. He spun, grunting at how much the cut stung. Skeinu came from behind. Jiro turned, blocking the kick with his blade. Jiro jumped into the air, causing Dwalin's hammer to miss Jiro and hit Skeinu. He grunted as he slid back, and Jiro spun, grunting as Sable struck him in the shoulder. He landed, and jumped back. "Okay. Your offense is good. Time for defense." he said. He took a deep breath, and sheathed his sword.

His hands sparked, and he flung his hand out, a fist shaped ball of energy flying outward. They were shocked, and barely avoided. "Not bad, huh? I learned it fighting Minato. It's called a Bala. No idea where it came from, but it's a neat little technique." he said, firing another. Skeinu jumped back, growling. They leapt around, avoiding Jiro's attacks, and sometimes colliding into each other. Jiro chuckled. "Good. You guys can move halfway decent. Except you Dwalin. I'm surprised you just stood there and took the Bala." he said. The dwarf nodded. "No point in avoiding it. I'm too slow. Dwarves know how to take a hit." he said.

Jiro nodded. "Not bad. Now, other than hand-to-hand skills, what else can you do?" he asked. Jiraya shrugged. "I have my father's powers, to an extent. I can communicate with animals; use them as scouts and such. I have my mother's chakra control also. That's about it." he said. Jiro chuckled. "Good. We can use that." he said. Skeinu frowned. "I have access to Wind Jutsu. Not as much as someone of your level would have, but enough." he said. Jiro nodded. "Good. We have a wind ninja, and I can perform lightning, water and fire. Now we need an earth ninja." he said. Dwalin grunted. "Magick and jutsu aren't a dwarf's strong suit. Forgery and psychical strength is." he said. Jiro nodded. Sable sighed. "I have a small arsenal of earth justu. Not much though." she said. Jiro shrugged.

"Okay. I know your strengths. Now, which one of you is the strongest?" he asked. Skeinu and Dwalin immediately glared at each other. Jiro noticed this and chuckled. "Alright. Then you'll fight each other. Jiraya, you'll go up against Sable, and Dwalin will fight Skeinu." he said. They all nodded. They separated, and Jiro watched the two fights take place.

Dwalin swung his hammer, and Skeinu jumped back. He swung his leg, striking the dwarf in the chest. The dwarf was unfazed, and Jiro tilted his head slightly. The dwarf swung the hammer again, and Skeinu jumped back. Skeinu swung his hands, a gust of wind blowing by. Dwalin stood still, unaffected by the wind. He landed, and neither was willing to give in. Jiro noted their fighting spirit, and turned to the other fight.

Jiraya jumped back before Sable could hit him with her staff. He jumped to the side, avoiding another strike. She slammed her foot down, and the ground beneath Jiraya rose up, and he wobbled, falling off. She swung down, and Jiraya barely rolled out of the way. He stood panting, and jumped back from another strike. Jiraya concentrated his chakra into his feet, leaping high into the air. He hoped Sable couldn't follow him, but he was wrong. She leapt up into the air, and swung down. Jiraya put his arms over his head, and grunted at the force. He felt his forearms snap, and he flew to the ground, landing with a crash.

Dwalin and Skeinu stopped to look at Jiraya, who was nearly unconscious in a small crater. Jiro frowned. He called off the training, and walked into the crater. He kneeled by Jiraya, and called the other three over. He placed his hands over Jiraya's forearms, chakra flowing from Jiro's hands to Jiraya's forearms. "Si'kree. You should know better." he scolded Sable. Skeinu frowned. "You should not try to kill your friends. Do you know how many times I've resisted using my blade against Minato? If you are that sadistic, then you'll train with me." he said. She frowned. Jiro looked at Jiraya, who had slipped into unconsciousness. "He's out. Sable, you're with Skeinu. Dwalin, let's go." he said, calling over the dwarf.

Jiro stood across from the dwarf. "I noticed that you're earthbound, and very physical. I have no problem with that, but your speed is almost too low for a ninja. I know you're not, but my job says to make you the best ninja I can. So, let's work on your speed a little." he said. The dwarf nodded. Jiro ran forward, and the dwarf swung his fist. Jiro moved to the side, spinning around the dwarf. He spun, and Jiro swung his fist, feinting. His fist stopped at the dwarf's face, and the short ninja froze. Jiro sighed, stepping back. "Your reaction time is slow. Likely because you just take the attack. Which is good. But, we want to strike first." he said. The dwarf grunted.

Jiro gestured for the dwarf to attack. "Come at me. Hit me as fast as you can." he said. The dwarf charged Jiro. He jumped back, avoiding his attack with ease. He frowned, leaping back. He looked to the side, and saw his brother Ichiro frowning at him. Jiro called off the training, telling them to head off to the side. "Ichiro, mind helping me show these kids a few things?" he asked. Ichiro smirked. He leapt across the field to Jiro, and they looked at each other. Ichiro drew his blade, and Jiro drew his. "Watch and learn children." Jiro said, laughing.

Ichiro rushed forward, and Jiro swung his blade. Ichiro rolled around, and Jiro spun. They clashed blades, and Jiro shoved his brother back. Ichiro grunted as he slid back. Jiro laughed. Ichiro surged forward, and Jiro hopped back, parrying blades with Ichiro. Ichiro swung down, and Jiro smirked, coming up and slicing through his blade. Ichiro jumped back, barely avoiding a blade to the face. He threw his broken sword away, drawing another. Jiro laughed. "You've always been faster, brother. But I've always been stronger." he said, twisting the blade in his hand. He held it in a reverse grip, and he surged forward.

Jiro charged, looping his arm around to swing the blade. Ichiro parried the strike, rolling to swing down at Jiro's shoulder. Jiro tumbled, kicking Ichiro in the chest and knocking him back. He rolled to his feet, laughing as he swung the blade back into a normal grip. Ichiro surged forward, and Jiro anticipated his movement, ducking under a swing of blade. He jabbed upwards, slicing a lock of hair from Ichiro. He growled, and moved his hands rapidly. Jiro laughed, firing a Bala at Ichiro, who jumped up. Jiro leapt into the air, grabbing his brother's arm and rolling to fling him at the ground. Ichiro rolled to his feet, grunting at the force of which he was thrown with. Jiro came down with the blade, and he leapt back.

Ichiro and Jiro glared at each other, and the four Chunin were impressed. Sasuke walked out, and stopped when he saw the boys fighting. Jiro dropped his blade, and Ichiro repeated the action. They surged at each other, enjoying every minute of the fight.

Ichiro swung his leg up, Jiro leaning back to avoid it. Jiro grabbed his ankle, throwing him. He landed on his feet, using his forearm to block Jiro's kick. Jiro rolled to kick with the other leg, and Ichiro jumped back. Jiro smiled, swinging his fist. Ichiro grabbed his brother's fist, punching him in the jaw. Jiro's head snapped back, and he groaned as he lowered it. Ichiro's eyes blazed with the Sharingan, one tomoe all he needed. Jiro chuckled. "You seriously used that? I would have thought you could control yourself better." he said. Ichiro growled, his eyes fading back to normal. Jiro took a Hyuuga fighting stance, and Ichiro mimicked.

Ichiro ran forward, thrusting his palm at Jiro. Jiro slapped it away, rolling around to elbow Ichiro in the side of the head. Ichiro stumbled back, and Jiro capitalized. Jiro spun, his long black hair billowing around him. "Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation!" he called out, the spiraling ball of chakra knocking Ichiro back. Jiro chuckled, grabbing his blade and sheathing it. "I think that's enough for today. Thanks brother." he said, and Ichiro grunted as he stood. He frowned, and his eyes blazed with the Sharingan, all three tomoe active. If only he could look Jiro in the eye.

"Jiro!" he yelled, and the Uchiha turned, eyes closed. Ichiro was taken aback. "One thing I learned is to never make eye contact with an angry Uchiha. Especially you." he said, laughing. The Sharingan faded from his eyes, and Jiro opened his. "Come on brother, you know you can do better." Jiro jeered, and turned. He looked to his team. "How was that?" he asked. Jiraya, who had awoke during the fight, blinked. "Chel nak." he said, using a term that meant 'very cool'. Jiro bowed. "Thank you. Take a note from that battle. Never use a weapon if your opponent doesn't, unless you're supposed to kill them. Katana are not meant for battle, but for assassination. Always have a better weapon, as they are quite brittle. A thicker blade and hard enough swing and they snap like a twig." he said, and they all nodded.

The moon was out, and almost everyone slept. Jiro watched Dwalin forge, each swing of his hammer almost mesmerizing. He held out his blade, looking at it. "You know, I love this blade, but something isn't right about it. It just seems too light, not that I'm complaining. But I feel a sword should be usable with one hand, and yet it should be a two handed weapon." he stated. Dwalin hummed. "I know what you mean. Would you like me to forge you a new blade Uchiha sensei?" He asked. Jiro shook his head. "No. You forge everything in this village, I wouldn't want to trouble you." he said, sheathing his blade and bidding the dwarf farewell.

Dwalin left the smithy for some fresh night air. He walked into the forest out back, seeing a body of a clumsy ninja. Although, what he noticed was the black garbed figure looming over him. Dwalin looked at the forging hammer in his hand, and swung at the figure's back. The figure called out, and fell dead. He took the blade said figure brandished, and looked at it. It was weightless, and empty. Every weapon has a spirit of some sort, but this blade did not. He assumed it was a blade that molds to the user, and hummed. He decided to keep it, you know, for safe keeping.

Jiro snapped out of his meditation the next morning, waking his team with a shout. Once the team was awake and ready, they headed out to the Hokage Tower. Jiro made sure to grab the fox fur, and smiled at the warm attire. They had made it to Hokage tower, and Jiro noticed the smirk on Sakura's face. He knew that was a bad thing, but pretended he didn't notice. Naruto handed him a folder. "This is your mission." he said. Jiro picked it up. "We are to assassinate a rouge Mist ANBU who became a serial killer? This is an A-rank mission. Chunin do B-rank or lower, if I'm not mistaken." he said. Sakura chuckled. "Well, because instead of three Chunin, you're four Chunin and a Jonin, we assumed you could handle it." she said.

Jiro frowned. "Very well. We shall complete this mission. You four, leave the room." he said. Jiraya hesitated, trying to speak up. Jiro sent him a look. The boy knew what the look meant, and left. Jiro folded his arms, frowning at the Hokage. "Don't think I don't know what you are up to. I can feel it, and smell it on you two." he said. He walked out, stopping at the door to turn to Minato. "You know, I always figured you'd look better in stitches. I applaud myself for doing such a good job with it. You look better than ever." he said, walking out.

He looked at his team, who was ready. Jiro frowned. "You may not return alive. You may not return ever. You may return injured beyond repair, or scarred. You may even return unscathed. But know this, by accepting this mission, you are intrusting your life to me and your teammates, and our lives to you." he said. They all nodded. "Good. Now, I have some mist contacts I will speak to when we arrive, and gain information. While I speak to them, you will split into teams of two and scout the village. Understand?" he asked. They nodded. Jiro laughed. "Good. Now, Team Kreshta, kree!" he said, giving the order to move out.


	6. Hako Kra Terak Shree

Team Kreshta walked out of the village, and Jiro looked his team over. He noticed that Skeinu was carrying an unusually large blade. "Nice blade. I take it it's for when you shift?" he asked. Skeinu nodded. Jiro hummed. "But how are you supposed to use it in human form? Isn't it a bit large?" he asked. Skeinu shrugged. "It may be large and clumsy, but it still cuts things. That's all I need it to do." he said. Jiro chuckled. The blade was of obvious dwarves make. There was nearly no hilt, and the tip was double edged, and larger than the rest of the sword. He sized it up to Skeinu, and chuckled. He threw his sword to the Chunin, and gestured to the large blade. "Your fast, I know that. Give me the big sword, and we'll switch in battle if need be." he said. The Chunin nodded, passing Jiro the huge blade. Jiro grunted at the weight of it, but admired the craftsmanship of the weapon.

The path they walked was paved out after the war, in hopes that ninja wouldn't go missing. However, this made ninja more vulnerable to roadside bandits, which Jiro warned his team about. Skeinu smelt around, and picked up nothing. Dwalin didn't feel anything, and Jiro didn't sense anything. He looked to Jiraya, who had sent a pair of robins out to gather information on their surroundings. The birds had yet to return, and Jiro wondered just how much of their surroundings the birds looked at. They walked on, the path peaceful, and empty.

The robins returned, and Jiraya spoke to them. They had set off, and Jiro looked to Jiraya. "They say that there is a caravan carrying spices close to the village. Nothing unusual inside. A group of ninja just returned to the Leaf, a mission completed. A group of Mist ninja returned with a failed mission and a dead body, likely one of their teammates, or their sensei." he said, and Jiro frowned. "A dead sensei? Did they see what killed him? Or who?" he asked. Jiraya shook his head. "No. They found the team like that. The dead ninja had a blade wound across his chest, that was it." he said. Jiro nodded. "Keep aware. Jiraya send more birds out, some back to eh Leaf, and some to the Mist, and scatter them. Make sure they look for anything with blades." he said, and Jiraya nodded.

Jiro made sure to keep the blade he brandished out, and instructed them to have their weapons out. Jiraya had no weapon, and Jiro sighed. "At least use a kunai. Much as it makes you look like Naruto, do what you must." he said. Jiraya frowned, but complied. One of the robins returned, and chirped frantically at Jiraya. Jiraya frowned. Jiro noticed this. "What is it?" he asked. Jiraya tilted his head. "Something about layered armor and swords. Do you know what she means?" he asked. Jiro froze, sensing the energy surrounding them. Jiro growled, spinning. "Everyone, back to back. The bird's on to something." he said. Jiraya was back to back with Sable, and looked to Jiro. "What?" he asked. Jiro growled. "Samurai." he said, and the samurai exploded from the bushes.

Jiro parried blades with two samurai, their incredible swordsmanship difficult to deal with. He swung down, and the samurai jumped back before surging forward. Jiro launched a Bala, knocking one back as he brought the blade up to parry with the other. The blade was too heavy for him, and hindered his speed. He yelled to Skeinu to switch blades, and the therian nodded. They switched blades with hurried quickness, and Jiro growled at the samurai he battled.

He swung down, and the warrior brought his blade up. Jiro swung his leg and the samurai stumbled back. He sung down, slicing his face open. He fell back, calling out as Jiro parried with another. Dwalin swung his hammer, smashing the blade of a samurai, rolling to repeat the action. He yelled, slamming the hammer into the chest of a samurai. The heavy hammer smashed his armor, killing him. He grunted, taking a blade to his back. Her dropped his hammer, and growled as he turned to see another samurai, with a large bloody scar on his face.

Dwalin brandished his knuckle dusters, iron knuckles chained into hand guards. He swung his fist, breaking the sword of the samurai. He ducked under a swing of blade, upper cutting the samurai. The warrior's head flew clean off his shoulders, and his body fell back. Dwalin turned to the other, bladeless, samurai. The warrior took a fighting stance, and Dwalin growled. The samurai swung his leg, and Dwalin put his arm up. The foot hit the small metal plate on the back of his hand, and it broke. The samurai grunted as he stumbled back, and Dwalin swung his fist, crushing the armor and chest of his foe.

Jiro slammed the blade through the face of a samurai, spinning to parry blades with another. Sable growled, swinging her staff down. The samurai she fought jumped back, and jabbed forward. Skeinu blacked the attack by swinging down, cleaving the samurai's blade in half. The samurai stumbled back, and Sable leapt over Skeinu's blade, slamming her fist into his face. He stumbled back, and Jiraya slammed a kunai into the back of his throat. The samurai choked, and fell forward. A samurai leapt into the air, swinging down at Jiraya's back. The boy turned, freezing at the sight. Jiro leapt through the air, knocking the samurai to the side with a kick. He landed, and charged the samurai, ramming his blade through the samurai's face. A sixth samurai swung his blade at Jiro, who spun to hit him in the chest with a Bala. The samurai stumbled back, and Dwalin slammed his fists together, the samurai's skull in the middle.

They heard a chuckled, and an older samurai stepped out of the shadows. Jiro brandished his blade, and frowned. The heavily armored warrior laughed. "I see you were able to defeat my students. That is good. It is unfortunate that I am stronger than all of them combined. My name is Uesugi Kanetsugu. You must be Uchiha Jiro. I have come to kill you. Will you allow me to duel with you alone?" he asked. Jiro nodded, sheathing his sword. He looked to his team. "Sable, use earth jutsu to pull minerals from the ground. Dwalin, grab all of the blades and fix them. We will be keeping those samurai blades." he said, placing a hand on the sheath of his sword. The samurai repeated the action.

Jiro extended his thumb, the blade popping from the sheath slightly. He placed the other hand on the hilt, and ran forward. The samurai repeated the action, and then drew their swords and surged past each other. They both spun, neither showing any signs of a wound. They sheathed their blades, and repeated the actions. A third and fourth time followed, and the samurai smirked. "You appear to be quicker than I thought. This will make worth killing you." he said, grabbing his blade. They repeated a fifth time, the samurai drawing his blade early. A blade of chakra flew out, and struck Jiro. He grunted as he was shoved back, and frowned. "Dirty trick. I take it honor means nothing to your clan?" he asked. The samurai growled. He charged, responding to the challenge of honor. Jiro smirked, placing his blade in the ground. Electricity flowed through the ground; shocking the samurai and making him drop his blade.

Jiro surged forward, fist clenched. He stopped short, swinging his fist and striking the samurai. The fist struck with earth shattering force, and the samurai looked down. A hole was where his stomach used to be, and he fell back dead. Jiro breathed deep, and sighed. He looked to Dwalin, who had managed to reforge the blades. Jiro nodded, telling him to take them with him. Dwalin nodded, carrying all seven of the samurai's swords.

Jiro looked about, and frowned. "Mi have a feeling those samurai were assassins." he said. Skeinu frowned. "Why?" he asked. Jiro sensed nothing. "Because Samurai are from a place known as the Iron Island. Even after the war, most samurai decided to stay back. One of the only clans that had decided to leave the island was the Uesugi clan. They had forged a friendship with the Leaf, and lived in the village. This worried my father, who decided to keep tabs on them. His spies found out that they acted as hit men for Naruto and Sakura. They would take out rouge ninja and any ninja that sought to attack the Leaf. This made my father trust them, and even invited them to dinner one night. One of the Uesugi children, Kenshin, was my age." Jiro began, frowning.

"I watched him prance around my home like he owned it. This angered Ichiro, who was a Genin at the time, like me. Ichiro yelled at him, and got into a fight. Shizuka asked me not to fight, but I didn't listen. I fought with my brother, and we all were injured. The only severe injury sustained was Kenshin's. He drew a sword and fought with Ichiro, who was just as skilled. They fought, and he had turned his focus on me, as I had faded out. I managed to take the sword from him, but I cut my hand. I yelled at them to stop, and ended up cutting off Kenshin's hand. This made everything go down the drain. I never trusted someone who was arrogant. And I was right not to. Kenshin rebelled against his clan, and ended up being killed by Ichiro on a mission." Jiro said.

Jiraya tilted his head. "So, if Naruto gave Ichiro a mission to kill Kenshin, then what happened?" he asked. Jiro chuckled. "The relationship between the Leaf and Uesugi clan soured. Sakura managed to convince them that they shouldn't fight the Leaf, as they wouldn't survive. They had conceded, and the Leaf kept them. They acted as though nothing had happened. But deep inside, they wanted revenge. They could have attacked us because we're leaf ninja. Although, this makes me think that they killed that Mist ninja." he said. He looked to Jiraya. "Send out more birds. Tell them to look for anymore samurai." he said.

Jiraya nodded. Jiro stopped. 'Also, make sure they look out for Leaf ninja. I trust no one. Even if my father is on his way, I want to know. I do not like surprises." he said. Jiraya nodded, sending out robins, blue jays and pigeons. Jiro shook his head, feeling an open wound on his forehead. Jiraya tilted his head. "When did you get that?" he asked, Jiro shrugged. He placed a hand to his forehead, his hand glowing. He hummed, and the wound disappeared. "Must have been when I battled the samurai. It was odd I didn't notice it. Wounds delivered by samurai blades normally sting." he said.

The rest of the walk was peaceful, and the Mist village was a better place than it sounded. Jiro looked about, turning to his team. "Sable and Jiraya, you two walk around and see if you can gather information. Dwalin and Skeinu, do the same. I have a couple of friends to speak to." he said. Skeinu frowned. "Can they be trusted?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "Of course. I've always found that that despite the legends and myths, humans are the least trustworthy." he said. Skeinu frowned. "They aren't human?" he asked. Jiro shook his head. "No. Vivian is an elf, and Johan is a bear of some sort." he said. Skeinu frowned. "I wish to meet them." he said. Jiro hummed. "You know what, let's all go visit them. After that, we can split into groups." he said. They all nodded.

Jiro stood in a corner of their house, and the Chunin sat. Johan laughed as he looked at the team. "A four man team! Not bad! I've never seen such a large group of ninja." he said. Jiro nodded. "This is Team Kreshta. Jiraya Uzamaki, Sable Tigard, Dwalin Ironhand and Skeinu Tiger. I assume you can sense their species?" he asked. Johan and Vivian nodded. Dwalin frowned at Vivian. She chuckled, smirking. "Dwarves can't stand us elves. Especially dark elves." she said. Johan laughed. "He'll get over it. Although, I see your blade is meant for your therian form, Skeinu." he said. Skeinu nodded. "Yes. It is still usable in human form, though. I wasn't foolish enough to have a weapon I couldn't use." he stated.

Jiro nodded. "Dwalin forged the sword. Perhaps while we're here looking for our target, you can show him how a few things Johan." he said. The bear laughed. "Of course. I've been forging for the last hundred years or more. Though, I must say, seeing a pair of felinthropes and a dwarf in the Leaf is odd. Especially one so exotic." he said, looking at Sable. She frowned. Vivian chuckled. "Don't take it personally. We've just never seen a Tigard in Japan before. Tigers are rare, and leopards are even rarer, but a hybrid is nigh on unheard of." she stated. Sable sighed. Jiro chuckled. "Oh, I was wondering if you've heard of a Mist ANBU by the name of Yatsuroma Mugitora." he said, and they frowned.

"Never heard of him. Which is odd, seeing as how we know all the Mist ANBU in the village." Vivian stated, and Jiro frowned. A blue jay flew in through an open window, and chirped at Jiraya. He frowned. "The birds say the same thing. No one has any information on him. Last place he was seen was a mausoleum. And according to the birds, that was years ago." he said. Jiro frowned. "I see. Very well. We shall take our eave. Split up and search for the target. Do not stop unless I give the order. Johan and Vivian, I thank you for allowing us to visit." he said. Johan laughed. "No problem. Come back any time." he said. Jiro smiled, nodding.

The five had left the home of Johan and Vivian, and split up. Duos of ninja were unusual, so Jiro said that Dwalin and the therians will travel together, looking for an outlaw. Jiro will travel with Jiraya, and look for a missing teammate. They searched until nightfall, finding nothing. Jiro stood next to his team, at the crossroads of the village. "What do we have?" he asked. Dwalin grunted. "I heard he was ill, and disappeared days later." Skeinu nodded. "I heard he was an odd ninja to begin with, and was especially twisted on missions." Sable laughed. "I heard he was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman Of The Mist. Although, your father would known of him, right?" she asked. Jiro nodded. 'Yes. My unrelated uncle, Suigetsu Hozuki, was fascinated with the swordsman, and would have known about one of them becoming a serial killer." he stated. Jiro sighed.

"Me and Jiraya got nearly the same. An unusual, ill, vanishing ninja. I'm beginning to think our target is a myth." he stated. Jiraya concurred. "I think he was made up, and the killings were attributed to him so that we would have to look for him ourselves." he stated, and Dwalin growled. "And besides, why would Leaf ninja have to investigate a Mist serial killer any way?" he asked. And Sable chuckled. "So this was a trick? All so that we'd fail the mission." she stated, and Sable frowned. "Yes. If we fail, we're ridiculed. The Jonin who can't handle his team, and the rebellious team who failed to kill a simple ninja." he said, and Jiro scowled.

"This wasn't a trick. This was a trap. We'll be at the bottom of the food chain, and then we could be demoted, and I'd be back in Minato's league." he frowned, and growled. Jiraya furrowed his brow. "Wait. Why would Naruto do this?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "He hates us all. I beat Minato, you're his wife's bastard, and they killed his friend's child. Humiliating us is fitting, but underwhelming." he stated.

They decided to leave the village, and Jiraya yawned. Jiro chuckled, deciding to stay the night. "We pressed on all day, and ended up with nothing. You all head back to Johan and Vivian's place. I'll keep looking." he said. They nodded, all drowsily walking back. Jiro growled, and he heard a chuckle. He turned to see Caine standing there. "What's up Jiro?" he asked. Jiro frowned. "Nothing senpai. I'm just screwed. Naruto sent me on a mission that I couldn't past. How do you kill what doesn't exist?" he asked. Caine laughed. "You make it exist, then kill it. Seeing as how this ninja is faceless, you could kill any Mist ANBU and say it's the killer. They can't say you're lying, because you didn't know what he looked like." he said.

Jiro hummed. "I can't kill an innocent person. And none will believe me if I call Naruto out on his trickery." he said. Caine nodded. "I do not know of your target, but, I can tell you that the name wasn't made up. Japanese names are unusual, and you can't make a fake one. It'll end up sounding odd to the natives, and proper to the foreigners. This target of yours exists, if only in name." he stated, and Jiro nodded. "I see. Very well then. I'll search for my target tomorrow." he stated, bidding the demon farewell. Although, what was the demon doing in the Mist any way?

Jiro sat atop Johan and Vivian's home, meditating. The meditation was called Kel'no'reem, and also healed injuries sustained in battle. Jiro had none, but didn't like sleeping. Meditation always allowed him to stay aware, and worked on his sense of touch. He would also see flashes of things, sights, places. Memories that belonged to him, and yet didn't. Jiro always found it odd, but dealt with it.

Jiro dug deep inside, searching for that dark part of him that he had summoned during the exams. He felt his body contorting, and grunted. His arms became white completely, and then scales coated his arms. They were made of bone, and they were white. His skull contorted, and his back snapped. Jiro grunted at the force he used, and sighed. He felt wings explode from his back, and he wrapped them around himself. He pictured himself as a therianthropic dragon, though he wasn't one. It wasn't a transformation like Johan or Skeinu, it was something else. It made him feel…_hollow_.


	7. Arik Tre'ac Te Kek

Jiro looked to the sky, the stars grabbing his attention, calling him. He spread his wings, and leapt into the air. He flew through the air, looking about at the ground. He saw birds sleeping in their nests, deer laying about the grass, and wolves heading into their dens. He looked up, and saw a fog ahead. He frowned. That wasn't there a few moments ago. He flew into the fog, keeping aware. He saw a light, and flew towards. He landed, the transformation fading as he hit the ground exhausted. He walked up to the doors, which were huge, and solid gold. He frowned, noticing the walls of the massive city were also solid gold. Not painted gold, but actual gold. He frowned, watching the doors open.

He stepped back, the massive doors nearly striking him. He frowned, walking forward. He looked about his surroundings once he entered the city, and noticed one primary thing about the city. Everything was gold. Houses, and everything else from walls to roofs and even the ground seemed gold. He looked about, noticing a person walking up. It was a woman, older in appearance. He frowned, remaining where he stood. She walked up, wearing a robe of intricate fabrics in red and blue, with gold lining. She smiled at him, her ancient blue eyes almost comforting. "I see you have arrived. Welcome to Miklagaard Jiro Uchiha." she said, and Jiro frowned.

He had heard of the mystical city from Johan. It was near the water, and held great treasures inside. Although, only the chosen could enter it's golden halls. Although, Johan had traveled far from home to reach Japan, and hadn't found it on the way. "Miklagaard? I've heard of it. What is it doing in Japan?" he asked. The elderly woman laughed. "Walk with me." she said, and Jiro nodded. He walked with the woman, making sure to keep aware. "Miklagaard is a sacred, mystical city. Only the chosen may enter, as I'm sure you know. Miklagaard contains many wizards and witches, who cast a spell to transport the city to where they see fit." she said.

Jiro nodded. She turned to him. "I am the head of this city. You may dine in our halls, and rest as you see fit. But, before you leave, you have permission to enter our treasure room and take what you may carry." she said, and Jiro nodded. He entered their hall, and looked at the banquet. He sat down, and looked across the table. Smoked, boiled and baked meats were scattered across the table, along with the finest crops. Jiro noticed the lack of people at the table, and shrugged. He grabbed a piece of meat, which he assumed was rabbit, and bit into it. The meat was cooked properly, and tasted amazing. Jiro noticed the lack of people once more, and then dug in.

Jiro sighed as he finished, smiling. He stood, casting a water jutsu to clean his hands off, as there were no eating utensils. Jiro walked out of the hall, and saw the older head. "I have never seen anyone eat so much. You must have an incredible appetite." she said. Jiro laughed. "I haven't eaten in a day or so, so I was hungry." he said, and she chuckled. "Allow me to take you to one of our golden rooms, and you may rest." she said. Jiro frowned. "I do not wish to sleep. I meditate. Even if I do, can you guarantee that I will make it home by sunrise?" he asked, feeling the fatigue from his transformation. She nodded. "Of course. You will leave at whatever time you wish. Time passes differently here." she said, and Jiro nodded.

Jiro had meditated for the longest time he had ever, and lost track of time. The near enlightened state he was in allowed him to transform again, but he decided to revert back, as the other form took too much out of him. He grew worried, wondering how his team was. He decided to depart, and stood. He met the head, and nodded. "I thank you kindly for allowing me to rest here. However, I have students I must return to, so I must depart." he said. She nodded. "Very well. But won't you visit our treasure room first?" she asked, and he nodded.

Jiro gaped at the sight of the solid gold room filled with treasure. Heaps of gold coins and rings scattered the large room, and other materials filled it as well. Weapons were scattered about, as was jewelry. Jiro grabbed four bags, one for each member of his team, and began to fill the bags. He filled Skeinu's bag with gold coins, so he may care for his friends if anything goes wrong. He filled Sable's bag with coins and jewelry, and even found a silk dress that was black and orange. He filled Jiraya's bag with gold, and placed a small golden statue of a stag with a crow atop his antlers. He filled Dwalin's bag with gold, and then grabbed a thick iron bar, and placed it into the bag.

He had the four heavy bags, which he made sure were sealed tight, and he was about to depart when he saw it. A talisman atop a pile of gold coins. It was made of thick steel, and had unusual markings inside it. Although, it wasn't a normal talisman. A hexagon with two markings inside, and he knew it was what he wanted himself. He placed it in his mouth, biting onto it. He held the bags, and willed his wings out. He bid the woman a silent farewell, and set out.

He hit the ground in front of the residence at the crack of dawn, retracting his wings. He opened the door, seeing everyone awake, and apparently worrying about him. He chuckled, and placed the bags down. He sat in a chair, sighing. He called his team over, one by one. He handed Skeinu his bag, and he looked inside, and gaped. "That is yours. Use it to help the team incase I die or Naruto deals out harsh punishment. I want you to make sure Team Kreshta continues on even if Naruto separates us, or I pass on." he stated. He called Sable over, and smiled at her.

"I'm weird. Let's get that straight. Despite us only having a three year age difference, you feel like the daughter I never had. I made sure to fill your bag with jewelry. Although, if this does turn out good, I want you to wear the dress I got you." he said, chuckling. She smiled, and walked back to Skeinu. He called Jiraya over, and handed him his bag. "Make sure that you're the richest bastard in the Leaf. And make sure the statue I got you ends up on a mantle somewhere." he said, ruffling the younger boy's hair. He called to Dwalin, handing him his bag.

"I made sure to put iron in your bag to forge with. Although, I do have a request." he said. He pulled out the talisman object, handing it to him. "I want you to forge this into my blade. I know you're making me one, so I figured I'd help." he said, and the dwarf nodded. He looked to Johan and Vivian. "If they are ever banished from the Leaf, I'm leaving up to you and Caine to make sure they live long, happy lives." he said, and the bear nodded. "Of course." he said, and Jiro chuckled.

"Leave the jewels here; we'll be casing the village again. I want no stone unturned, no villager left without interrogation and such." he said, and they smiled before following Jiro out of the house.

They cased the village till noon, and frowned when they came up with nothing. Jiro growled. "This is a trap. We must head back, but first, I want you to send a bird to Suigetsu, detailing everything." he said. Before the boy could summon a bird, nine Cloud ANBU attacked.

Jiro growled as he parried blades with one. He looked to his team, and frowned. Skeinu appeared to be having issues, as did Sable. Dwalin managed to hold his own, and Jiraya seemed to be in trouble. He growled, launching a Bala. He struck the ninja in the chest, knocking him back. He swung his blade, cutting through his outfit. He swung again, the ninja jumping back to avoid. He swung his own blade, Jiro parrying. He grunted, launching another Bala. Someone wanted them dead, and it wasn't Kumogakure.

Skeinu had shifted, taking the form of an eight foot tall weretiger. He was large, yes, but still hadn't finished growing. By time he did, he would likely be twelve feet tall in therian form, if not bigger. He swung his huge blade, cleaving through the weapons of an ANBU. He growled, taking a knife to the back. He growled, spinning to swing his claws at his foe. The ANBU dodged, and he swung his blade. Another ninja cast a jutsu, sending a Mist over the field. The Siberian were tiger growled, using his otherworldly sense of touch to sense his foes.

Sable swung her staff down, a ninja barely avoiding the strike. Sable was shifted, her Tigard form a leaner version of Skeinu's tiger form. She was shorter, due to species and gender. Leopards are smaller, and as such, Tigards are shorter than their Tiger ancestors. She swung to the side, and a ninja avoided. She growled, casting an earth jutsu. Stones rose around her, and she smacked them with her staff. She spun to parry with a sword wielding ninja, and growled. She leaned down, clamping her jaws. The ninja jumped back, unnerved by the felinthrope.

Dwalin swung his hammer, missing an ANBU. Skeinu cast a wind jutsu, and the mist faded. Dwalin saw his foe, and swung hard, and as fast as he could. The ninja easily avoided, and he growled. He dropped the war hammer, and swung his fists. The ninja avoided, stabbing his forearm with a kunai. He grunted, swinging his leg up. The ninja jumped back, a kunai rammed into his shin. He growled, pulling the weapons from his body. He swung his fist into the ground, and it cracked. The ninja fell to the ground, and Skeinu charged over, only to be knocked aside by rock.

Jiro panted, looking at his team. Sable panted, weakened by the battle. Dwalin had kunai in his body in varying places, along with Skeinu. He growled, swinging his blade. He parried with three Mist ANBU, as there were nine. He swung to the left, parrying with one. The other two came down, and a Bala saved him from one, while the other's blade bit into his right shoulder. He grunted, switching hands. The blade was in his now useless right hand, but he switched to his left. He wasn't as skilled using his left hand, but he was an ambidextrous swordsman.

He swung down, one ANBU jumping back. He shot a Bala, the attack mastered to great lengths. He swung his blade up, catching an ANBU's arm. The ninja dropped his blade, drawing a kunai in the other. He swung to the side, and the ninja leapt up to avoid it. Jiro leapt into the air, swinging his leg out. The ninja floated to the side, slicing Jiro's other arm. He grunted, spinning and slicing as they hit the ground. The ninja jumped back, a shallow wound left on his chest. Jiro growled, frowning at the fact that the ninja were seemingly toying with them.

Skeinu grunted, yet another kunai planted into his back. Sable ran over, pulling the knives from his back. He growled at the pain, blood flowing from the wounds. They roared, and spun. She swung her staff down, ninja jumping back, only for Skeinu's blade to jab at them. One ANBU was unlucky, taking a shallow chest wound. She came up with the staff, twirling around her. She swung to the side, then down, then up, then down again. Ninja leapt away from each strike, and barely avoiding Skeinu's blade. While they were on the offensive, the fatigue they felt held them back.

Dwalin yelled, tearing the kunai from his back. He dropped the knives, growling at the ninja. He swung his fists, the ninja avoiding with ease. He picked up his war hammer, swinging it with frightening force. He missed the ANBU, striking a ramen stand. The building crumbled, and Dwalin growled. He spun to swing again, a pole holding a lantern falling and shattering. The ninja grabbed the broken glass, cutting his wounded arms. He grunted, stumbling back. He felt another kunai hit his back, and he grunted.

Jiraya lay on the ground, grunting at the pain he felt. It was like no other, and it scared him. He looked at the sword in his stomach, and screamed as he pulled it out slowly. He dropped the blood soaked weapon to the ground, and felt his eyes water from the pain. He stood slowly, grunting. The ANBU laughed at him, and he spun, blood coming from his wound. The ANBU swung another blade at him, and he ducked, grabbing the blade he was stabbed with. He jabbed upward, planting the blade through the arm of his attacker.

Jiro growled at the sight of his team nearly defeated. He thrust his blade forward, knocking the ninja back. He dug into himself, and felt the hollow part of his being he searched for. He transformed into the dragon, and roared. He dropped the blade, swinging his blue claws. He shredded the chest of one ninja, another swing taking a head off. A swing of his mighty tail shattered the chest of a second, and he pulled his head off. He swung his leg at a third, shattering his chest. He roared, spewing flame, coating more ANBU and buildings in the hot gaseous substance. He spun, unleashing gusts of wind from his wings, putting out the fire and knocking everyone back. He hit the ground, coming up with his claws, spinning with his tail and kicking with his clawed feet. The nine ANBU were dead, seared by flame, or torn apart by the enraged Uchiha.

The transformation faded, and Jiro fell forward panting. His team ran over, and they seemed worried. He chuckled. "Grab all of the heads. Make sure the cuts are clean. "He said, and Dwalin nodded. He looked to Jiraya. "Dig inside yourself. Find your father's power and use it to heal yourself. If you cannot, get Vivian. She can heal you." he said, and Jiraya chuckled. He grunted as he tried to roll over, and failed. He heard thudding footsteps, and turned to see Johan brandishing a huge hammer. "By the Gods Jiro! It looks like a Fire dragon was through here! What happened?" he asked. Jiro coughed. "Naruto sent assassins." he said, panting heavily. Vivian arrived, healing Jiraya first. When they were all healed, and had the nine heads of the ANBU Jiro told them it was time to set out. "We are heading back, and even if we failed the mission, we left with our lives." he said. He set out, his team following.

Bad weather hit them, and they took shelter in a mausoleum. Jiro growled at their luck, disliking the rain. "Why is it raining? Isn't it almost summer?" Jiraya asked. Jiro grunted. "I spat flame. Dragon fire is extremely hot, so hot it disturbs air fronts and causes thunderstorms. If I was battling now, I could likely use Kirin." he said, frowning. Dwalin turned. "Kirin? What kind of jutsu is that?" he asked. Jiro chuckled. "Not jutsu at all. More like nature magick. The user takes natural lightning and uses it as a weapon. Last time my father used it, he destroyed a mountain." he said. Dwalin nodded. "And as his son, you would have his abilities?" he asked.

Jiro shook his head. "No. Thunderstorms are lightning, thunder and rain. I would need lightning and water chakra to control the storm completely. Whilst I have these chakras, I do not posses the skill needed, as I've never tried." he said, and looked at the rain. He heard Sable yell for his attention. "What was the name of our target again?" she asked. Jiro laughed. "Yatsuroma Mugitora." he said. She chuckled. "Huh. According to this, we not only killed him, but buried him." she stated, pointing to a plaque in the wall. Jiro walked over to the plaque and frowned.

He handed Skeinu the heads. He growled, tearing the plaque from the wall with force. Stone and dusty rock came from the wall as Jiro tore the plaque out. He handed the object to Dwalin, and reached in. Inside was a coffin, buried into the wall. He pulled it out, and set it on the ground. He growled. "This is our target. He's been dead for over five hundred years!" he yelled, angered. He growled, picking the coffin up and placing it on his shoulders. "Let us move. My chakra will keep us safe." he said, growling as he set out.

Naruto Uzamaki smiled. He had just gotten new carpet, and a new desk. He sat back, and hummed. If Sakura was right, Jiro would have been taken care of by now. The door exploded open, and Jiro walked in carrying a coffin. He slammed the dirt covered object onto Naruto's new carpet, and grabbed the heads from Skeinu. He slammed them on the table, along with the plaque Dwalin held. He growled at Naruto. "Mission Accomplished." he said, and Team Kreshta stormed out.


	8. Ichiro The Hasshak

Dwalin smiled, looking at the blade he had just obtained. He frowned, looking down to the black garbed figure who had it, but now laid dead, having taken a hammer strike to the back of the head. He shrugged, off to forge Jiro his new blade.

Jiro pondered his team atop the Uchiha Manor. His father sat next to him, sighing. "I heard you completed the mission you were given." he said, and Jiro nodded. Sasuke furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jiro gestured to the large backyard they had, and to his team. "Jiraya. Much as I care about each member of my team, I hate to say that he's the weak link. We were ambushed by cloud ANBU, and he took a sword to the gut. While the other three fought as hard as they could, he was easily overwhelmed." he said, frowning. Skeinu and Sable lounged about the yard, in the branches of a tree. Dwalin headed back to his forge, holding a new blade of some sort. But then Jiro looked to Jiraya.

The Chunin sat humming, with wildlife surrounding him. He frowned. Sasuke chuckled. "He appears to be fine. I don't see why he would hold you guys back, seeing as how he's Jugo's kid." he said. Jiro grunted. "One of my allies from the Mist healed him. And besides, he doesn't have any of Jugo's power." he said, and Sasuke frowned. "That's odd. The Sage technique originated in his clan. He should have it, if only a little." he said. Jiro frowned. "Well, why wouldn't he?" he asked. Sasuke frowned. "Call him over." he said. Jiro nodded, calling to the singing ninja. Jiraya blinked, walking over. Sasuke leapt from the top of the Manor, and Jiro followed.

Sasuke examined Jiraya closely. "What's your life like with Naruto?" he asked. Jiraya laughed. "Not worth talking about." he said. Jiro frowned. "Am I sensing that right?" he asked his father, who nodded. Jiraya frowned. "Sensing what?" he asked. Jiro chuckled. "I can sense a seal on you somewhere. Someone sealed your father's kekkei genkai away." he said, and Jiraya frowned. "But how?" he asked. Sasuke frowned. "I've seen a lot of seals, but never one like this. Something like Jugo's Kekkei Genkai shouldn't be able to be sealed. Do you have any scars?" he asked.

Jiraya frowned. Jiro scowled. "Jiraya. Tell him." he said. Jiraya shook his head. "None that I can see." he said. Jiro frowned. "What about where you can't see?" he asked. Jiraya shrugged. Jiro sighed. "Great. Not only is Naruto trying to kill me, he's trying to weaken my team on top of it." he said, frowning. Sasuke turned to him. "Kill you?" he asked. Jiro rolled his eyes. "Who else is gonna inform a squad of Samurai and nine cloud ANBU we're on a mission to kill someone who's been dead over five hundred years?" he asked. Sasuke frowned. Jiro looked to Jiraya. "Ever been whipped before?" he asked, tiring of Naruto's antics. Jiraya remained silent. Jiro looked to his father. "Use the Mangekyou. It'll tell us what he won't." he said, shrugging. Sasuke took a deep breath, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Jiro watched Jiraya be taken by the hypnosis. He frowned, and then looked to the rest of his team. Dwalin was forging, his hammer clanging into the metal. Sable slept on Skeinu's lap, and they lounged in a tree. Jiraya gasped, and Jiro turned. Sasuke grunted, breaking his hold. Jiro nodded. "Thank you Jiraya. That will be all." he said, and Jiraya nodded. Jiro turned to Sasuke. "Well? What do you have?" he asked. Sasuke gestured to the Manor, and they walked inside.

They sat at a table, and Sasuke frowned. "He knew exactly what was wrong with him. He wasn't born without Jugo's Kekkei Genkai, it was taken from him." he said, and Jiro frowned. "How?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled. "An enchanted whip. They literally took turns whipping the power from him." Sasuke said, and Jiro scowled. 'Now what? He has none of Jugo's power, and the only other thing he can do is sing. I don't want to see him go back to living the life he lived before this." he said, and Sasuke nodded.

'Naruto has become twisted. It's odd, seeing as how it didn't start until after he was Hokage. He was always immature, and childish. After the war, he matured a bit, then became twisted. I don't know what twisted him, or when, but something tells me Jiraya factors into it. He became the greatest, and marries the woman he's always loved, only for her to cheat on him after their first child. And with his rival's subordinate of all people." he said, and Jiro frowned. "So Jiraya is an outlet for Naruto's anger at his wife's whorish tendencies?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"There is nothing you can do for Jiraya, except train him to the best of your ability. If it fails, and he still holds the team back, then deal with it. Remember what Kakashi said, and what I told you." he said. Jiro nodded. "Those that break the rules are trash. Those that leave their friends and teammates behind are worse than trash. And those that don't treasure their friend's thoughts, feelings and ideals are even worse than that. The problem with that philosophy is that we don't know what our teammates feel. And we also have no clue whether they'll die for us, or kill us themselves." he said, frowning. Sasuke nodded.

Jiro had put Jiraya to work, and he scowled. The boy had nearly no skill, and Jiro became irritated. Jiro swung his leg, and Jiraya ducked, and came up with his fist. Jiro grabbed the boy's fist, and shook his head. "Too slow." he said, and Jiraya frowned. Jiro jumped back, and Jiraya frowned. "I'm almost not worth it, am I?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "Naruto knew what he was doing when he put my team together. He gave me the best of the best Chunin. And I'll make sure to let him know that." he said, and Jiraya chuckled.

Jiro tilted his head. Jiro grabbed Jiraya by the ankle, flipping him. He landed on one hand, flinging his leg at Jiro. Jiro moved to the side, but tilted his head. Jiraya leapt back to his feet, and Jiro laughed. "I've got it. I'll teach you Mastaba." he said, clapping his hands. Jiraya tilted his head. "Mastaba?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "Yup. It's kind of like dancing and fighting at the same time. There is another fighting style like that called Capoeria, but Mastaba is more physical, and less dance." he said. He heard a chuckle, and turned to see Ichiro standing there, in full ANBU garb. Jiro frowned. "Didn't I teach you last time?" he growled out, and Ichiro smirked.

"Mastaba sounds like something a drunk couple does at a party." he said, and Jiro frowned. He motioned for Jiraya to stand aside. "I'll show you what Mastaba is, if you'd like." he said, and Ichiro chuckled. He vaulted across the field, and Jiro swung his leg up high, knocking Ichiro back. He flipped, doing a handstand. "Come on Ichiro, do better than that." he said, walking back on his hands. Ichiro launched himself forward, swinging his leg low. Jiro extended his legs, rolling to kick Ichiro in the chest and knock him back. He rolled to his feet, laughing as he bounced from side to side. Ichiro stood, growling.

He charged, and Jiro chuckled. He jumped, throwing both of his legs forward and causing Ichiro's head to snap back. He grunted, drawing his blade. Jiro landed, drawing his own. "One thing is, you can't use Mastaba when holding a weapon." he said, and watched his brother closely. Ichiro ran forward, swinging his blade down. Jiro leaned back, swinging in a wide arc. Ichiro jumped back, jabbing forward. Jiro jabbed downward, knocking his brother's blade off course, causing him to become unbalanced. Jiro flicked his blade up, slicing Ichiro's lips. He hissed, stumbling back and grabbing his mouth. Jiro laughed.

Ichiro growled at Jiro, blood trailing down his chin. Jiro shook his head. "You may be the ANBU, but I'm stronger than you." he said, and Ichiro charged him. He feinted to the left, and then jumped to the right. Ichiro was caught off guard by the change of direction, and was left vulnerable to a Bala to the chest. He slid back grunting, and Jiro landed. He sheathed his blade. "Maybe you should sheath your sword. Sharp objects are so not your thing." he chuckled, causing his team to laugh with him. Ichiro growled, throwing the sword at Jiro. Jiro swung his forearm, smacking the weapon away, and it cut into his forearm. Ichiro ran forward, and Jiro frowned.

"Mastaba requires flow." he said, swaying to the left, and avoiding Ichiro. "But it also requires force." he said, launching a slow, powerful kick to Ichiro's midsection. He flew back, slamming into a tree. He grunted, and Skeinu laughed. He shoved himself off the tree and glared at Jiro. He sped through hand signs, using the great fireball jutsu. The massive fireball spread over the field, causing Jiraya to jump back, and Jiro to frown. The attack seared the backyard, and when the dust faded, Jiro stood unscathed. He peeled off his scorched shirt. He threw off his sandals, leaving them smoking on the ground. "Meh. I could do better." he said, and Ichiro frowned. "Will you stop acting so ARROGANT!" he roared, and Jiro tilted his head.

"Why not? I'm a hybrid descendant of the two richest and most powerful clans in the Leaf, and to top it off, I'm a Jonin level ninja with a four man team. Should I be less arrogant?" he asked, and Ichiro growled. He turned his sights on Jiraya, and Jiro frowned. He charged the Chunin, whose eyes portrayed fear. He swung his leg, and Jiro grabbed him by the ankle. "Don't you dare. Even if you are my brother, I won't hesitate to tear you apart limb from limb and hang you by your organs." he snarled, his fingernails increasing in size and sharpness. His hands turned white, and he snarled louder, his lips peeled back. His fangs increased in size, and Ichiro stumbled back.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in shock. Jiro frowned, and his fangs returned to normal. His hands and nails returned to normal, and Ichiro seemed to regain his composure. He slammed his foot into Ichiro's chest. Ichiro flew back, slamming through a tree and knocking it to the ground. He stumbled to his feet, and Jiraya giggled. Ichiro snarled at Jiraya, and Jiro closed his eyes, breathing deep. Ichiro rushed forward, and Jiro sensed it. Ichiro was using Tsukiyomi.

Jiro stood in front of his brother, glaring at him. The Tsukiyomi pierced into Jiro's eyes, and Ichiro laughed. "You'll never defeat me!" he roared, and Jiro snarled. He slammed his fist into Ichiro's jaw, breaking it and knocking him to the ground. He looked up in shock at Jiro. "I'm immune to the Sharingan. Excessive Kel'no'reem enlightens the mind, making one immune to illusion. Your ability to perceive my movement means nothing, because I'm so enlightened that I can change my movements without anyone noticing. You can't copy my fighting style if it changes each moment. Your only chance is to use the Amaterasu, and that would cause you to go blind. And a blind Uchiha is a useless one." he said, and Ichiro frowned.

"And don't think I'd donate my eyes to you so you could see again, because I don't like you. That, and I have no Dojutsu. So there. Now, you can either run off and be the good little ANBU you are, or I can get angry because you tried to use the Sharingan against an Uchiha, on top of trying to attack my student twice." he growled, and Ichiro stood, fleeing inside. Jiraya bowed. 'Thank you Uchiha-sensei. I should have been able to defend myself, though." he said. Jiro chuckled. "Nonsense. No Chunin should be able to handle an ANBU. Especially not one like you. No offense." he said, and Jiraya chuckled.

Sasuke hummed as he bit into a tomato, savoring one of his favorite foods. He heard singing, and wandered into the backyard. He frowned when he turned to the forge, and shook his head. "Dwalin Ironhand. Jiro has a student whose short, stout, forges and now he sings. Lovely." he said, shaking his head before heading back to bed.

Dwalin slammed his hammer into the blade. Using the two blades from the black garbed figures, and the seven samurai swords, he was able to forge a blade for his sensei. He managed to forge the talisman in as a hand guard, but it was unusually difficult. Dwalin felt immense power from the object, and knew it was odd, because there were two runes on it. One for fire, and another for power. So, this talisman was for fire power. Dwalin wondered how literal that was as he put the finishing touches on the blade.

Jiro meditated, humming. He wondered if he was too harsh on his brother. He couldn't really care anyway. He looked at his hand, which had a fading scar on it. Dwalin had said that Jiro had to give a part of himself to make sure the blade was his, as he sung of the blade belonging to none but Jiro. He didn't know what to give, so Dwalin had taken things into his own hand. He had grabbed Jiro's wrist and slit his hand with a dagger, and Jiro bled onto the square of molten metal. With the lack of hammer sounds, he assumed the blade was done. He wondered what the blade would look like, but decided to wait until tomorrow. He hummed, and laughed at his brother's lack of control.


	9. Kel Itachi

Jiro opened his eyes, finishing his meditation. He stood, leaping from the top of the manor. He landed, looking across the filed. The morning air was crisper than it should be, but it didn't mean anything to Jiro. He saw Skeinu and Sable asleep in a tree. He looked to his room, and saw Jiraya asleep in his bed. Jiro looked to the room above the forge, where Dwalin began his day early Jiro headed to the smithy, wondering just what the dwarf forged for him.

He entered the smithy, looking to the other door where Dwalin walked from. The dwarf nodded to his sensei, and walked over to a small case. He opened the case and pulled out a blade. He walked over to Jiro, and handed it to him.

Jiro marveled at the sight. The sheath was black, and likely made of metal itself. Two silver dragon mouths wrapped around different parts of the blade, holding a leather strap. The buckle meant for fastening the blade to a person was silver, and appeared to be a dragon's maw, so as to have the look of a dragon closing it's mouth. Jiro was impressed, and he looked to the handle. It was a hand and a half weapon, both for one and two handed usage. The pommel was in the shape of a dragon's head, and it appeared to be made from samurai steel. The guard was black, and appeared to be a small pair of dragon wings. Jiro smiled, and placed his hand on the handle.

He felt power flood him, and he frowned. He drew the blade, and froze. The blade was a broad, and yet long. An indentation ran halfway down the blade, and the rest was point. A sharp, blade point. The blade was dual edged, and sharper and pointier than any weapon he'd seen. And the most intriguing aspect about the blade was it's pitch black color, which enthralled the Uchiha. He sheathed it, and smiled at the dwarf.

"I have to say, I've never seen a more beautiful object in my life. Only the beauty of my lost love compares with this magnificently crafted blade." he said, and Dwalin smiled. He nodded, and then returned to the case. He pulled out two daggers, sharp and slightly curved. The handles ended in a loop, and the loop had black rope tied to it. He handed them to Jiro. "These are mid ranged assassination style weapons I made for you. I call them the Dragon Fangs." he said. Jiro chuckled, looking at the blades. He thanked the dwarf, then bid him farewell.

He walked into his home, and saw his father sitting at the table. He had a stern look about his features, and Jiro frowned. He nodded respectfully to him, and Jiro sat. "We need to talk about your brother." He said, and Jiro frowned. "Why? I see no reason to speak of that Hasshak." he said, and Sasuke frowned. "What did you call him?" he asked. Jiro growled. "I called him a fool." he stated. Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to speak to you about him. Do you think he deserves the title of ANBU?" he asked, and Jiro shook his head.

"No. ANBU are stealthy, emotionless, and cold. The epitome of assassin, and of ninja. They uphold the law to the greatest extent, and are honorable. Only the most powerful ninja can become ANBU, and fewer still become ANBU Captains. My uncle deserved that rank. You deserve that rank. Mother deserves that rank. All of the people on the front lines in the war deserve that rank. My obnoxious, easily angered, foolish, weak, vengeful brother does not. The valor and effort Jiraya puts into his training is deserving of more respect than Ichiro." he growled out, hands turning white.

Jiro nodded. Sasuke stood, and Jiro followed him. He heard a hiss, and walked to the backyard behind his father. He walked into the backyard and froze, and his father gaped. Dwalin brandished his war hammer, Jiraya held a kunai shakily, Skeinu had his blade drawn, and Sable held her staff in a tight grip. Jiro was petrified to the spot in shock, as he saw his deceased uncle, Itachi Uchiha, standing there with a smirk on his features. He looked to Sasuke with no emotion, then turned to Jiro. He pointed at him, then motioned for him to come closer. "Come nephew, allow your old uncle a match." he said. Jiro grasped his blade in his hand, and drew it from his back. He surged forward, and Itachi drew his blade.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat eating his lunch. He groaned, disliking the fact that two unseated Soul Reapers were dead, and their Asauchi supposedly stolen. He looked at the wall he had designed, with every seated members name on it. He hummed, reaching for a small case of throwing knives he had. He grabbed his napkin, unfolded it, and tied it around his eyes. Blind, he reached for two of the throwing knives, hurtling them at the wall. The throws were impressive, and some of the other captains at the meeting clapped. He pulled the napkin from his face, and smiled. "There. Rukia and Shuhei will go and investigate. Done." he said, chewing his food.

Jiro clashed with Itachi, and a shockwave rung out. Sasuke's hair blew in his face, and he stepped back. Dwalin grunted, shoved back by the attack. Skeinu altered his feet, him and Sable digging their claws into the ground to remain composed. Jiraya was blown away, and struck a tree. Jiro frowned, and his uncle chuckled. "Your weapon is impressive looking." he said, and Jiro frowned. He jabbed at Itachi, who sidestepped. He swung at Jiro, who jumped back. Jiro swung down, and Itachi leapt back.

Jiro frowned, as no one had ever truly been faster than him, bar Ichiro. He jabbed, and Itachi swung down. Jiro's blade was knocked off balance, and he stumbled forward. Jiro growled, swinging his claws upward, his arms white. Itachi leaned back, and chuckled. Jiro frowned, swinging the blade with force, using his chakra to enhance the size of the blade. Itachi jumped up, avoiding the attack. He hit the ground; swinging his blade at Jiro, and Jiro stuck out his forearm. Jiro's forearm blocked the attack, which seemed to surprise Jiro.

"That technique is called Hierro. It allows the user to harden their skin with the energy they compress, making even their most easygoing state difficult to damage." he said. Jiro frowned at his knowledge. Jiro swung his blade, and Itachi jumped back. Jiro looked to him, frowning. "How are you alive?" he asked, and Itachi laughed. "I'm not. You can see the dead." he said, and Jiro frowned. "I am something known as a Soul Reaper now. And this blade is called a Zanpakuto. You're given an empty blade known as an Asauchi that molds to your spiritual energies. It becomes a reflection of your soul, so to speak." he said. He held his in a tight grip, and began to spin it in a circle.

"Each Zanpakuto has a spirit, and a name, and is unique. And each has two forms, called a Shikai and Bankai, respectively. Shikai using Soul Reapers are normally lieutenants, and Bankai using ones are captains. I personally can use Bankai, but, thanks to your student Dwalin killing two Soul Reapers and taking their Asauchi, I'm an unseated, and therefore, unimportant figure in the Gotei 13." he said. Jiro frowned. "Oh? And what does your Shikai and Bankai do?" he asked. Itachi chuckled. "Let's see. Spin, Sharingan." he stated, and the blade seemed to change. It changed color, becoming red with black edges. His eyes became three tomoe Sharingan, and he seemed to sigh.

Itachi charged Jiro, who jumped back. The force Itachi swung with sliced the air, and Jiro grunted as he was struck. His Hierro was pierced, and his chest began to bleed. Jiro landed, angered. His arms and legs were white, but he was trying not to use the draconic form he could take, as it still strained his body. Jiro swung his claws, and Itachi leaned back without effort. Jiro swung his blade, and Itachi avoided. He swung again, and Itachi avoided.

Jiro realized that the Sharingan's ability to predict movement is only ineffective against him if he has a clear head. He jumped back, taking a deep breath and calming down. Jiro knew that the eyes would copy his attacks, but to what extent? Jiro fired a Bala, and Itachi jumped to the left. He made no indication he could use a Bala, but Jiro had a feeling he could. Jiro ran forward, and feinted down, rolling to slash from left to right. Itachi parried the blow, and Jiro grunted. He had no choice, and he felt his wings explode from hi back. He left his head alone, and frowned.

He charged, swinging with more force. Itachi swung his blade, and Jiro grunted. He called to Dwalin, and the dwarf ran over. Jiro sheathed his blade, and handed it to Dwalin. "Care for it." he said, and the dwarf nodded. Itachi sheathed his blade, but his Shikai didn't dissipate. He watched Jiro, who stood still. Jiro moved with lightning speed, using the attack he used against Kibako to move quicker. He swung his fist, and Itachi leaned back. Itachi swung his leg out, striking Jiro. He grunted as he flew back, and landed.

Jiro used the technique again, ending up behind Itachi. He swung his leg, and Itachi used a similar technique to repeat his actions. Jiro adjusted his wings to act as a shield and block attacks. Jiro spun, and Itachi chuckled. 'You appear to have Sonido. It's a more; demonic I guess you could say, variation of the Shunpo. You seem to be learning how to use it. I'm sure your full transformation will rectify that." he said, and Jiro frowned. Why did Itachi want him to use as much power as he could from the start? Jiro sighed, and summoned the full transformation, grunting as he growled across the field at his powerful uncle.

He swung his claws, and Itachi barely avoided. He rolled, his tail striking his uncle's shoulder. He grunted, and Jiro finished the roll with a kick, knocking Itachi back. Itachi ran forward, and Jiro swung his leg. Itachi seemed to slide to the left, striking Jiro in the side with an elbow. Jiro grunted, stumbling back. He spun, swinging his tail. Itachi ducked, uppercutting Jiro. Jiro grunted, swinging his claws down. They tore through the Soul Reaper outfit he wore, and tore into his arm. Jiro swung his other claw, and Itachi grabbed it. He rolled, throwing the dragon like Uchiha across the field. Jiro rolled, flapping his wings to land. When he did, Itachi kicked him in the chest.

Jiro grunted, swinging his fist. He struck Itachi, knocking him back, and then he struck again, knocking Itachi back. He made sure to not give Itachi the chance to recover, and pounced with kicks before Itachi could counter attack. Itachi was pushed back, and Jiro drew his sword from it's sheath, as they fought close to the dwarf. Jiro felt the transformation fade, and he panted. Itachi stood slowly. "I am intrigued by that form. If I am correct, the Soul Reapers call that a Hollowification. The process of becoming a Hollow like being. Odd that you'd have a dragon form, as your father identifies with a hawk, and your mother identifies with a dove." he said. Jiro frowned.

Itachi drew his blade, and sighed. "I want to see exactly what you can do. Allow me a moment to summon my Zanpakuto's most powerful form. Bankai. Mangekyou Sharingan no Susano'o." he stated, and the ethereal warrior began to form around him, red in color. Jiro jumped back, and sheathed his blade. It took time for the warrior to form fully, and Jiro frowned. He had the Yata Mirror, and the Sword of Totsuka. There was no way Jiro could defeat that. Jiro grabbed his blade, and decided to give it his all. He drew the blade, and cast Chidori.

He flung the lightning in an arc at the warrior, who used the Yata Mirror. He made the mirror Earth style, making the Chidori ineffective. He swung the blade, casting the Great Fireball Jutsu. Itachi made the mirror fire, and absorbed the attack. He frowned, watching the Sword of Totsuka warily. Itachi watched Jiro closely, and more importantly, his peculiar blade. Jiro cast the Great Waterfall Jutsu, and spat a torrent of water at Itachi. He made the shield fire, and the water evaporated. Itachi clapped his hands in the Tiger hand sign, and used the Amaterasu on Jiro. The black flames didn't even touch him, and Itachi deactivated the attack, tilting his head. "The Amaterasu doesn't work on you. Have any idea why?" he asked. Jiro frowned. "You cannot burn a dragon, only make it's scales sparkle in the flames, even if they are black." he said.

Itachi laughed. "Unfortunately for this dragon, he hits like a snake." he said, and Jiro scowled. He gripped his blade in two hands, and began to glow a sickly black color that frightened Team Kreshta. He vaulted across the filed, his feet not touching the ground. He swung the blade down, and it exploded with burning flames. The Yata Mirror came up, fire style in nature. Jiro's blade hit the mirror, and he saw the impossible. The mirror cracked, then shattered. His blade hit the ground, and an explosion rang out.

Naruto Uzamaki was happily reading the Konoha Press, a newspaper that praised him. He heard an explosion ring out, and the building he was in shook. It rocked and shook with such force, that Naruto was thrown from the toilet he was using, and the toilet ripped from the ground, the fecal matter filled water splashing him, and coating him in foul odor.

When the massive flashing explosion faded, Itachi was gone. However, a six inch wide, six inch deep, and two hundred yard long trench came from the tip of his blade. Jiro was intrigued by the weapon, and sheathed it. It was intriguing.

Division Thirteen Lieutenant, and wielder of the most beautiful Ice Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki stepped into the Leaf village. Accompanying her was Ninth Division Lieutenant and wielder of the most unusual and destructive Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, Shuhei Hisage. Their job was to gather intelligence, and kill any Hollows. They walked into the village undetected, but a certain unseated Soul Reaper laughed at them from above.

Caine was feeding a group of the homeless children happily. Nothing was amiss, and he sensed nothing. Then, he froze. He moved his head slightly to find a blade resting on his shoulder. He turned to see Itachi Uchiha smiling down at him. He frowned. "How did I not sense you?" he asked. Yes, his powers weren't what they used to be, but he was still an old blood demon. Itachi chuckled. "That doesn't matter. Do not think I don't know who you'll be having my nephew challenge once he reaches a high enough state of power. My nephew has a much bigger future than battling some second rate demon king." he stated, and Caine chuckled.

Caine felt his skin turn red, and horns exploded from his temples. Claws erupted from his fingers, and a tail exploded from his tailbone. Wings exploded from his back, and he swung his claws at Itachi. However, the Soul Reaper was gone, like dust in the wind.


	10. Lo Tak Meta Setak Jiro

Jiro sat atop the manor after Itachi left, using zenjutsu. It was a form of meditation where one places a blade on their lap, and meditates, and becomes enlightened as to the specifics of the blade. Jiro delved deep, not noticing his students plotting something.

Dwalin laughed at Skeinu, who rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to?" he asked. Dwalin nodded. "Yes. We all play our part. I got the bushels of black and blue berries. You take care of the rest." he said. Skeinu frowned. "Why do I have to?" he asked. Sable smiled. "Because I'm a girl. Girls don't do such things." she stated. Skeinu gaped. "Sakura Uzamaki is the manliest fucking woman in history, and she punches the Hokage around the village! Don't give that girls don't work shit!" he said. She frowned. "I'm a real woman. I don't need to wear revealing clothing to look even remotely feminine, and look like in a cross-dressing guy in the process. I could wear a mask and a potato sack and looker more feminine than Sakura Uzamaki." she stated.

He grunted. "Fine. You win." he said, walking away. He walked over to Jiraya, who was practicing Mastaba. He grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him toward the other two. "Trust me kid, you have a better chance of surviving this than performing those moves. Fighting isn't your thing, and neither is dancing." he said, placing the boy in a chair. Sable took a bowl of smashed black and blue berries, and slammed onto his skull. "Now don't move." she said, licking the tool used to grind the fruit. Dwalin laughed. "I have weapons to forge. I bid you farewell." he said. The dwarf left, and Skeinu laughed at the poor pink haired ninja.

Jiro delved into the blade, feeling something deep inside of it. He couldn't pinpoint what, but whatever it was, it was stronger than him. He couldn't find anything. Infact, whatever was inside this blade felt like it was changing, adapting to it's new situation. He wondered what the blade could do, and dug deeper.

Hours later, Jiro leapt from the large manor, not seeing his team. He heard Dwalin forging, but Skeinu and Sable didn't lounge in their normal tree. He found it odd, and decided to investigate. He noticed the trees in the area where empty, as were the rooftops. He noticed a huge tree, with a hollow for shelter. He walked over to it, and ducked his way in. It was almost like a small home, and he saw Jiraya in a chair, a bowl on his head.

Jiro blinked, and rose a brow. He looked to the sleeping therians, and frowned. He pulled the bowl from Jiraya's head, and noticed he was sleeping. He used water jutsu, rinsing the boy's hair thoroughly. Jiro found it was stained a black color with a blue tint, making it permanent. Jiro sighed, looking at the boy's shoulder length hair. He ran his fingers through it, frowning. Jiraya's hair seemed matted, and Jiro didn't like that. Despite his appearance, Jiro was fond of hair.

The hair was knotted, and matted. It was as if he hadn't run a brush or comb through it in days. The texture of his hair showed not only his neglect for it, but his family's. He understood the boy, as Naruto had atrocious hair. Jiro could have sworn that the Hokage's hair was so foul; lice ran in fear of it. Jiro had a feeling Jiraya would be interacting with people a lot, so he took his time caring for his hair. Although, he could have sworn he heard a voice in his head laughing at him. Jiro looked at the blade, and then returned to his task.

When Jiraya awoke, Sable blinked at him. "Your hair looks fabulous!" she squealed, happy with her work. Skeinu grunted. "Even I'm impressed. It's almost like the berries combed your hair along with dying it." he said. Jiro chuckled from a corner. "Actually, I cared for it while you slept. A habit I picked up on from Johan. My appearance, and those I'm seen with, much be as impeccable as possible. Johan always used to say, 'A Viking warrior was strong, brutal, a great farmer, a merchant, a pirate, and had impeccable hygiene. We would bathe every Saturday, and more if we were wealthy. And, as always, Saturday raids were amusing. As one noble said, I never thought my village would be raided by well groomed heartbreakers." Jiro stated, and Skeinu blinked. "So, you combed his hair and rinsed it?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "I take care of my team. You'd notice your braid is tighter than before. And Sable's hair shines more." he stated. Sable blinked.

"How bored does a Jonin like you have to be to braid his hair, make mine shine, and care for Jiraya's?" she asked. Jiro shrugged. "Habit. Johan always said I would make a great Viking." he said, pushing back his long black hair from his eyes. He turned, frowning. "What is it?" Jiraya asked. Jiro frowned. "Ichiro. Again. He's angry this time." he stated. He stood, walking out to greet his angered brother.

The first thing he noticed as Ichiro's flak jacket, which wasn't an ANBU thing. "THERE YOU ARE!" he boomed. Jiro frowned. "What?" he asked. Ichiro growled. "Because of your bullshit, father had me demoted to Jonin!" he yelled. Jiro looked to Ichiro's side. "I see. Mind Introducing you team?" he asked, looking at them Ichiro growled. "They can speak for themselves." he said. Jiro turned to them. "I'm Jiro Uchiha, and this is Team Kreshta. Dwalin Ironhand, Skeinu Tiger, Sable Tigard and Jiraya of the Scales." he said.

Jiro knew one thing. His sister was on the team. He could care less, as Mikito wouldn't take his shit. The next member, a slim boy with blond hair and purple eyes, smiled. He had an unusual bone like structure on his head, similar to a hairpin in the shape of a snowflake, spoke. "I'm Wonderweiss Margela." he said, waving. Jiro tilted his head. He could tell that he as different, like him. He wasn't human, and the bone structure on his head said such. Despite likely being the same age as his team, Wonderweiss held a childish glint in his eyes. Jiro wondered if his brother could handle him.

The next member, an unusually effimate male with three pink sparkle like tattoos above his left eye, laughed. "I'm Luppi Antenor, and don't you forget it!" he said, thrusting his hand out. Jiro noticed the sleeves on his outfit covered his hands, and frowned. He held a sadistic glint in his lavender eyes, and bone earrings that dangled in the shape of a raindrop. He looked at their white coat like outfits, and frowned.

Wonderweiss wore a long, thick cuffed one with an ovular hole in the chest. Jiro tilted his head. Was that a hole in his chest? He turned to Luppi. His outfit emphasized his appearance. It appeared layered, and form fitting in the top. Two holes were cut out over the abdomen, and Luppi had a six tattooed on his right hip. Jiro noticed that on the right side of his coat, Luppi had a hole that held a pink sheathed, pink handled wakazashi. Unusual way to carry a weapon, but every one's different. Wonderweiss had a huge purple blade on his back, and it was larger than him by at least an inch. Jiro wondered how he drew it, as it was flush with his spine, unlike Jiro's tilted blade.

He looked to Ichiro. "Interesting team. Your sister, a kid with a huge sword, and a guy more feminine than Sakura." he stated, and Luppi growled. Jiro cast a glare in his direction. He turned back to Ichiro. "Infact, it is an interesting team. So interesting, that when you can't handle them, or change rank, I think I'll add them to my team." he said, and Ichiro growled. "They're stronger than your accursed team." he growled out. Skeinu growled, and Sable hissed. Dwalin gripped his war hammer inn a tighter grip, and Jiraya frowned. Jiro chuckled. "I love my sister. But I don't think she could beat Dwalin or Skeinu. I know Wonderweiss and Luppi can't. The only competition Sable faces is Mikito." he said, and Ichiro growled. "Wanna put that to the test?" he growled out. Jiro looked to his team, who were all ready to go. "Very well then. A tournament of sorts. Mikito fights Sable, Wonderweiss and Luppi team up against Skeinu and Dwalin, and you face me." he stated, and Ichiro smirked. Jiro put up a finger. "All at once. No taking turns battling. Jiraya sits out, and the rest of us go at it." he said, and Ichiro agreed. Both groups stepped back, and erupted into battle.

Dwalin swung his hammer, striking Wonderweiss and knocking him back, where he hit a tree unconscious. Dwalin gaped, as no one had ever survived a blow from his hammer before. Skeinu swung his foot, knocking Luppi back. Sable came from behind, striking Luppi and knocking him out. Dwalin dragged the unconscious Chunin over to Wonderweiss, and sat down. Skeinu followed, as their part in the battle was simple, and over. Ichiro and Mikito squared off against Jiro and Sable, and Dwalin and Skeinu made a bet.

Jiro and Sable rushed forward, and Mikito charged. She struck Sable, knocking her back, and Jiro swung his fist at Ichiro. Ichiro jumped back, growling. Jiro used Sonido, ending up behind Ichiro. He drew one of his Dragon Fangs, and jabbed at his brother. He jumped back, and Jiro drew the other, using it as a ranged weapon thanks to the long, soft rope that was tied to the handles. Ichiro grunted, struck. He bled from his left wrist, and Jiro moved forward. He swung them at his sides, and rolled, swinging them like lassos. He swung down, and then left with the other blade. Ichiro grunted, struck twice more. Jiro grabbed them by the handle, and used Sonido, propelling himself forward. He jabbed one blade into each shoulder, and the head butted Ichiro.

Ichiro was out, and Jiro watched Sable and Mikito. 'No need to hide, he's out! Shift!" he called, and both girls nodded. Sable felt her skeletal structure altering, and Mikito felt the bones popping and snapping. Sable felt the fur erupt from her skin, and Mikito's muzzle grew in. Both girls felt their tails explode out, and they snarled at each other. Jiro laughed. "Never thought I'd see two therians fight." he said. Skeinu frowned. "She's a wolf. How?" he asked. Jiro chuckled. "It's a Kekkei Genkai the Inzuka posses. Some come out werewolves, most come wolf blooded. It's why their so canid." he said, and Skeinu frowned. "Shizuka, my dead girlfriend, was an Inzuka wolf. After speaking to me, she asked her to turn Mikito." Jiro said.

Mikito thrust her palm forward, and Sable avoided it, swinging her claws. Mikito stepped back, throwing a kick. Sable avoided the attack gracefully. Mikito capitalized in the movement, and struck her shoulder with a gentle fist strike. Her arm became useless, and she growled. She shook herself, and the arm dangled before snapping, and coming back into use. The snarled, and Jiro looked to the three boys. "I bet you each one fox fur that Mikito will win." he said. Skeinu and Dwalin agreed, and Jiraya shrugged before agreeing.

Mikito swung her fist, and Sable leaned to the right, throwing a front kick that caused Mikito to stumble back. Mikito growled, swing her claws. Sable slapped her hand away, grunting as the other hand caught her shoulder. Mikito followed u with a knee to the chest, and Sable grunted. She stumbled back, and Mikito unleashed a kick that knocked her back. Mikito walked over to Sable, and Sable shoots up from her doubled over position and slams her fist into Mikito's jaw.

Mikito stumbled back, and Sable kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. Sable swung her claws, scratching Mikito's chest open, and then she kicked Mikito back, and she hit the ground. Skeinu and Dwalin cheered her on, and Jiro merely watched. The added animalistic traits and size make therian fighting interesting. Sable walked over, holding her staff in her hand, and raised it above her head. She swung down, and Mikito rolled to the side, grabbing her unconscious brother and slamming him to the side of Sable's skull, knocking her to the ground. She dropped her brother, both reverting back to human form. Jiro looked to the boys. "Now you all owe me fox fur. I told you she would win. Mikito knows no one can take a hundred and forty pounds of arrogant Uchiha to the face." he said, and walked away nonchalantly.

Rukia and Shuhei decided to camp out in the village. Although, the power Shuhei sensed here unnerved him slightly. He said that when they search the village the next day, he would have his Shikai active. He wanted to be ready for anything. Little did he know, his greatest asset would be his greatest weakness. This is what a certain unseated Soul Reaper thought when he looked down upon his former home and saw the Kuchiki girl and the tattooed male.


	11. Kel Vak, Shuhei Hisage

Jiro leaned against the Uchiha Manor, frowning. Jiraya picked up on this, and turned to his sensei. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jiro frowned. "I find it unusual Naruto doesn't send us on missions." he stated. Jiraya hummed. "True. He wants you to be listed as the least successful Jonin, and how else can you be unsuccessful with a four man team?" he asked. Jiro growled. He turned to the rest of the team. "Let's move. We'll patrol the village. Father mentioned something about visitors. If you can find these visitors, I'd like you to tell me." he said, and they geared up and left the compound.

Unusual as Team Kreshta was, no one seemed to mind their presence in the village. Dwalin walked with his hammer at his side, and Jiro held his blade on his back. Jiraya always had a pouch full of kunai, and Skeinu had his blade on his back, and Sable carried her staff. Jiro told them to split up, enjoy themselves. Sable and Skeinu headed off, and Jiraya grumbled, sticking with Jiro. Dwalin grumbled, off on his own way. Jiro walked around the village, aware. He knew he was being watched by someone, and looked to the sky. Something told him that whoever was watching him wanted him dead.

Sable and Skeinu ignored the village and headed back to the Manor, lounging in their tree. She turned to him. "Was it wrong of us to ignore his orders?" she asked. He shrugged. "He told us to enjoy ourselves. Finding the visitors is a boon. We won't find them, and neither will they. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" he asked. Little did they know, it was about to get worse.

Dwalin had decided to head back to Jiro, and he walked the village with Jiraya and his sensei. He looked about the village, and found who he believed to be the visitors. They wore black kimonos, which ninjas didn't do. The female, a short haired girl with large eyes, held a sense of nobility about herself, but it was budding. Jiro suspected she was brought into a noble family, and hadn't adjusted. The male was who kept Dwalin's attention. He held two unusual scythe like blades, bound together by a chain. He carried them over one shoulder, and Jiro chuckled.

"I find those blades interesting, don't you Dwalin?" he asked. Dwalin nodded. "Yes. It seems like a weapon that man wouldn't use. He holds an aura of peace about himself, while the blades are for killing, and nothing more." he stated, and Jiro nodded. "Do you want them?" he asked. Dwalin nodded. "Yes, Uchiha-sensei." he stated. Jiro chuckled. "Then obtain them. However, if Kiba-san comes over complaining about his dogs getting indigestion from some food a short ninja brought them in the dark of the night, I will have your hammer as my own. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Dwalin nodded, and set out to get the blades.

Shuhei Hisage was not a paranoid man. However, seeing an unusually short, stout, hairy fellow shouting into an alleyway seemed to unnerve him. It was odd, and he looked to Rukia. "I'll be back. Don't get yourself killed." he said, and she nodded. The stout figure grumbled, then walked into the alleyway. Shuhei followed, frowning. He looked down the alley, and watched the figure round a corner. He frowned, following the figure around the corner. He was met with the side of a building, and frowned. He spun, and growled. He was set up. He made sure not to allow any part of himself be left vulnerable, and growled.

Hammer came from nowhere, slamming into his skull and shattering it. He fell forward, dropping the blades. Dwalin chuckled, reaching for the mighty blades. However, they dissipated, back into a simple katana. Dwalin frowned, grabbing the katana. He decided to take it with him, and left the body in the alleyway. He decided to head back to the manor, where Jiro's friend was lounging. Vivian Von Carstein was a mage level dark elf, and would likely know what was going on.

Jiro and Jiraya watched the girl, and Jiro looked down to Jiraya. His eyes held emotions he hadn't seen. Jiraya appeared captivated, and Jiro chuckled. "Go introduce yourself. I'll meet you back at the manor." he stated, placing a hand on his shoulder before leaving. Jiraya gulped, before walking up to the slightly shorter girl slowly. She turned to him. "Hello." she said. He waved, smiling. She looked tot eh left. "I'm looking for a few friends of mine. I was wondering if you've seen them. They'd be dressed like me, swords." she stated. Jiraya shrugged. "I saw the guy with the weird blades walk into an alley, but that's about it." he said.

She frowned. "I see. My name's Rukia Kuchiki." she said, extending her hand. Jiraya looked to the left to see Jiro smirking at him. He laughed. "Jiraya. Jiraya Uchiha. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking her hand. It was soft, and smelt vaguely of cherry blossoms. Jiraya looked her over. "You seem like nobility. I've never heard of the Kuchiki Clan before. Where are they from?" he asked. She blinked, as if she made a mistake. She chuckled. "My clan comes from the Land of Iron. My sister married the heir, and after she died, he adopted me." she said. Jiraya nodded, consoling her for her loss. Although, even if she was telling the truth, she was still samurai nobility.

Jiro left Jiraya to his own devices, heading back to the manor. He frowned when he saw Dwalin screaming at a sword. He looked to Vivian, who was visiting. "He said something about unusual blades, and breaking the blade." he said. Jiro rolled his eyes. "Ironhand. Hand Vivian the sword. Allow her to see what she can pick up." he stated, and the dwarf nodded. He handed the blade to the elf, who placed it on her lap. She breathed, and then began delving into the blade.

She frowned. "The blade is called a Zanpakuto. It's current name is Kazeshini. It means Wind Death. This blade is extremely hostile, and hated it's master because he hated the unusual shape he could take. The blade searches for freedom, and blood. Those capable of wielding it can activate it's unusual shape with the command Reap." she sad, and Jiro nodded. He pulled the blade from the elf's lap, and leapt atop the manor. "I'll speak to the blade. Make sure Jiraya comes back in one piece." he stated, and sat cross legged, blade on his lap.

Jiro delved into the blade, and found a small inner world. Inside was a bloodstained paradise, and Jiro frowned. He walked about, and spun to dodge a blade strike. A tall, lean muscled spirit smiled down at him. It wore a scarf round it's neck, and baggy pants, along with unusual curved shoes. Jiro frowned at the spirit, whose skin was red with a black outline. "I take it you are Kazeshini?" he asked. The spirit nodded. "Of course. Now, how did you get in here?" he asked, unusual blade over his shoulder. Jiro made sure to keep wary. "I came looking for you. My friend Dwalin loves the unusual shape you take, and would like to study you." he said.

The spirit seemed to be intrigued. His green eyes narrowed. "And after he is done?" he asked. Jiro pondered this. "I have a new home for you. How would you like to be injected into my student?" he asked. The spirit frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Jiro smiled. "We pull you from the blade, and then place you inside a human being. The human will mold with you, and you will become one. You will be able to experience life like a human, and as a ninja, we fight a lot. You'd get plenty of usage." he stated. The spirit laughed.

"I f you give me this, what would you want in return?" he asked. Jiro smirked. "Loyalty. I want no chance of you taking him over and then trying to kill me." he stated. The spirit pondered the offer, then laughed evilly. "Very well. However, if you wish for me to accept, you have to wield me in battle." he stated. Jiro nodded. "I shall take you with me, and use you as a primary blade. Once you have been used to a certain mark, I will pull your spirit from the blade." he said, and the spirit nodded. Jiro bode the spirit farewell, breaking his meditation. He leapt from the manor, and saw Skeinu frowning at Ichiro's team.

Jiro noted Ichiro wasn't there. Jiro looked to Mikito, and frowned. She laughed. "Ichiro sent us out while he basically begs father to reconsider his demotion. All I have to say is, what if he succeeds?" she asked. Jiro frowned. "Then his team becomes part of mine. Naruto would like to think I can't handle four, but I'd like to see his face when I handle seven." he said. Mikito chuckled. Luppi glared at Sable, who stuck her tongue out. He growled, and moved toward her. Jiro stepped in front of him. "Don't. I know full well you aren't who you say you are. No human has earrings made of bone like that. And Wonderweiss has a hair ornament that doesn't come out." he stated, and Luppi frowned.

He looked to the six Chunin. "I have an idea. I made a deal with the blade Dwalin brought back. Mind if I use it against you guys?" he asked, and they all shrugged. They all stepped back, and Jiro drew Kazeshini from it's sheath. Vivian hopped down, and laughed. "I want in on this too." she said, drawing her blade. Jiro held the blade and tilted his head. "Let's see if your right, Viv. Reap, Kazeshini." he stated, and the blade slowly molded. It split into the two unusual scythe like blades Shuhei used, bound together by a chain. The seven opponent's of Jiro's stepped back at the sight of the weapon. Jiro noted the weight of the weapons, and attacked.

He swung down, and Dwalin jumped back, hitting the ground. He swung to the side, and Sable squeaked as she barely dodged the blade. Skeinu came from behind, and Jiro spun to parry. Jiro shoved him back, spinning to jab at Luppi. The effimate Chunin growled as he stepped back, and Jiro swung the other blade, and Wonderweiss shoved him away. The blind Chunin was struck in the arm, and the blade pulsed. He heard the spirit's voice in his head. _Arrancar blood! MORE!_ It roared, and Jiro frowned. He swung again, and Vivian shoved Wonderweiss away, parrying with Jiro. She swung at him, and he barely brought Kazeshini up to block.

Jiro leapt into the air, and flung the blade. It spun to the ground like a shuriken, and Jiro tugged the extending chain. It wrapped around Dwalin, and Jiro yanked back, and Dwalin was lifted into the air. Jiro hit the ground, yanking the chain down. The dwarf crashed into the ground with a grunt, and Jiro grabbed the blade as it spiraled back. "Impressive. Now if only Jiraya were here." he said.

Jiraya had begun to help Rukia search for Shuhei Hisage. She froze, and he turned. "What's wrong?" he asked. She frowned. "His Shikai. He's fighting!" she yelled, disregarding him. She turned, bolting in the direction of the Uchiha Manor. Jiraya cursed. "Damn Dwalin and his blades." he said, following her.

She hit the backyard and froze. Jiro Uchiha wielded Kazeshini with ease, and it scared her. He dissipated the Shikai, looking to her. "Welcome to the Uchiha Manor. I'm Jiro. This is my team." he said, gesturing to the three other Chunin. Jiraya walked over to join them. Mikito tugged the two Arrancar over to Jiro's team. "Allow me to introduce you to Team Uchiha, and Team Kreshta. Team Kreshta consists of Dwalin Ironhand, Sable Tigard, Skeinu Tiger and Jiraya Uchiha, as he put it." he said, smirking at Jiraya. "This is my brother's team. My sister Mikito, and her teammates Wonderweiss Margela and Luppi Antenor." he said, and Luppi growled. "Soul Reaper!" he growled out. Jiro turned to Luppi. "Oh? That's interesting. Don't move." he said, hand on the hilt of Kazeshini. He smiled.

Ichigo seemed unnerved at the report Rukia gave. "He appears capable of wielding a Zanpakuto. It is unknown how, but he came into possession of Kazeshini, and is as skilled as Shuhei was. His other skills are unknown. He appears to have enough power to make a former Espada, Luppi Antenor, submit to him. I believe that Dwalin Ironhand is the figure who lured Shuhei into an alley and killed him. He was also in contact with another Espada level Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margela. I could sense something different, but I didn't know what." she said. \

Ichigo nodded. "Good work. Go back and befriend them. If you can get them in a circle and use your Shikai's ability, you can freeze and shatter them. If you need anything, yell." he stated, and she nodded. Ichigo could tell Kensei and Byakuya weren't happy about it, but it couldn't be helped. It slowly started to seem like the Gotei 13 may have to go to war with the Hidden Leaf Village.


	12. Kek Mattet! Ichiro Vs Jiro

Days had past, and Jiro grew more agitated with each one. Jiro had mastered the Zanpakuto Dwalin obtained, and had schooled Jiraya in it's usage. If he could summon the power to unleash it's Shikai first. Jiro looked over the field, frowning. All was normal. Dwalin was forging, Skeinu and Sable lounged in a tree, and Mikito sparred with Wonderweiss. Jiro had taken an interest in his brother's team, and began training them himself. Wonderweiss showed potential, and Jiro took advantage of it. He had yet to his large blade, which piqued his interest even more. Luppi was a more subtle figure, despite his nasty attitude. Luppi and Jiraya trained together, and Jiro knew Luppi was going easy on him. He heard Ichiro yelling, and frowned.

Jiro walked into the room, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Ichiro was venting his frustrations, and turned on Jiro, Sharingan blazing. "This is all your fault! If you would have stayed beneath me, I'd still be an ANBU!" he yelled. Jiro frowned. "Beneath you? My girlfriend is killed, and I stay back a year to grieve, and you think your better than me? I have a seven man team, as your team prefers me to you. You never deserved the title of ANBU. And if you ever say I'm beneath you again, I'll make sure to keep a body part as a souvenir." he growled out.

Ichiro didn't back down, and Rukia Kuchiki stepped between them. She had become a good friend to Team Kreshta, but still needed Jiro between her and Luppi. "How about we settle this once and for all? Why don't we go into the backyard, and settle things like men?" she asked. Jiro nodded, and followed the Soul Reaper to the backyard. She stood between them, and smiled. "Ho about a test of power? Each of you uses your most powerful technique, and whatever one is stronger wins." she said, smiling. She shuddered inside, as she had seen Jiro's various attacks, and the draconic form she heard about scared her.

Ichiro smirked, and clasped his hands together. He activated his Susano'o, and Jiro watched it form. It was a pale white color, and appeared similar to his father's, bow and all. He smirked at Jiro, and folded his arms. "I can use the Susano'o with minimal strain on my body. What do you have that's anywhere near Susano'o?" He jeered. Jiro growled, walking forward. His arms began to turn white, and claws grew in. His legs changed, and a tail exploded from his tailbone. A pair of bone white wings exploded from his back, and his mask slowly formed. His became taller, breaking seven feet. Ichiro smirked, knowing no transformation could defeat Susano'o.

Jiro growled, walking up to the ethereal flames of Susano'o. Jiro growled at Ichiro, and stepped into the flames. Ichiro gaped, stumbling back in shock. Jiro walked into the center of his Susano'o, and grabbed him by the throat. He hoisted him up in the air, and his right eye appeared to go stark white. Ichiro knew this was Izanami, a forbidden Uchiha Dojutsu that looped him. "You will remain like this until you realize that you were never better than me, and that you are beneath me." he stated, dropping him. He blinked, and his eye returned to normal. He grunted, stepping from the flame.

His transformation seemed to peel away, and he frowned. What was that? He had a flash of something, and it repaired his sealed eye. It was odd, but he shrugged it off. Ichiro's power faded, and he hit he ground limp. Luppi sighed. "Finally. I thought he'd never shut up." he stated, and Jiro chuckled. "On the upside, welcome to Team Kreshta." he said, walking over to Vivian, who rested with Johan under a tree.

"I've grown tired of being on standby. It's time to pull Kazeshini from the blade." he said, and she nodded. She walked over, grabbing the blade from Jiraya, and sitting cross legged on the ground. Jiro sat Jiraya across from her, and stepped back as she worked.

She chanted in Elvish, and moved her hands up and down, trying to draw the spirit from the blade. She told Jiro it would be dangerous, and would require her to absorb natural energies, which would kill the vegetation. Jiro understood this, and slammed his hand into the ground. As Vivian drew energy from the surrounding areas, the grass yellowed, the leaves fell from trees, and the trees all seemed to wilt. Jiro poured his chakra into the ground, and the area slowly returned to life. As she was taking more than he could give, the surrounding area stayed a yellowish green, and the trees looking old and worn.

Jiro growled, wishing he had more energy. He loved the yard his family owned, and didn't want it to die just so his student could become teachable. He cursed Naruto for whipping the Kekkei Genkai from Jiraya. He called to the rest of the team, telling them to feed their energies into the ground. Dwalin was incapable, as the only energy manipulation dwarves could muster is in the smithy. Skeinu held little power, as did Sable. They were more physical, and so was Mikito. Luppi gave a supply, and instructed Wonderweiss, slowly, how to mimic. The grass became a rich green, and the trees rose from the ground higher, invigorated by the energies.

Vivian succeeded in drawing the spirit out, and now needed to coax it into Jiraya. Where though? Jiro grunted, throwing one of the Dragon Fangs and slicing Jiraya's cheek. Vivian screamed in Elvish, and the spiritual being, in the shape of an orb, flew into the cut. Jiraya screamed, and fell back. Vivian panted, finished. Jiro drew his hand, everyone mimicking. He walked over, grabbing his Dragon Fang and placing it back in it's sheath on his waist. He knelt by Jiraya, and saw him grunting in pain. The spirit was working inside him, looking for a permanent place to house itself. Jiro frowned, and wondered if his student would survive the ordeal.

Jiro pulled the black blade from his back, and placed it on Jiraya's throat. Should Kazeshini try anything, Jiro would sever his head. Jiraya spasmed, and Jiro frowned. Jiraya screamed in agony, his eyes portraying pain and confusion. He fell back motionless, and Jiro frowned. He placed the blunt side of the blade on his chest, feeling the heartbeat through the sword. Jiro sheathed his blade. It was odd to take something like a Zanpakuto spirit and put it in a human, but it appeared to work. Now for Jiraya to learn how to use the spirit.

Jiro stood. "Sable, Skeinu and Mikito, I want you to get training. Luppi, Wonderweiss, and Dwalin, you too. Johan and Vivian, help anyway you can. If he wakes up, you know what to do." Jiro said, getting nods before walking into the home of his family. Jiro sat at the table, and his parents noticed his presence. Sasuke placed a tomato down, and Hinata placed a cinnamon roll down. 'What is it Jiro?" Sasuke asked. He breathed deep, closing his eyes. "I want you to have Ichiro's team placed onto mine." he said, and Sasuke frowned. "At this rate, you'll be the only sensei in the Leaf." he joked, and Jiro chuckled, eyes closed.

"I want them on my team. There comfortable with me, and Ichiro is out of commission" he said. Sasuke frowned. "Out of commission?" he asked. "Yes. I grew tired of his complaining. Rukia-Chan suggested that we go all out, and use our ultimate techniques. I won, and then hit him with a kinjutsu." he stated. Sasuke frowned. "Kinjutsu that put him out of commission? What technique do you possess like that?" he asked. Jiro frowned. "Izanagi and Izanami are two. I have yet to try Kotoamatsukami, as the side effects are too great. A technique should be able to be used whenever, not once a decade." he said. Sasuke frowned. "Izanami? But you don't posses the Sharingan." he said.

Jiro nodded. "That is true. I looped him with the attack, and he won't awaken for a while. That's why I requested his team become part of mine." he said. Sasuke nodded, but frowned. "How did you manage to use Izanami without the Sharingan? You don't possess a Kekkei Genkai." he said. Jiro laughed, opening his eyes. He watched his father freeze, but his mother seemed like she expected it. "I have found meditation to be one of the greatest things ever. It allowed me to stabilize my Kekkei Genkai enough to the point where kinjutsu doesn't remove usage of my eyes." he said. His eyes were in the pattern of Sharingan, except they were white. It was odd, seeing white Sharingan. "I call it the Byakurigan. Just because I don't use my Kekkei Genkai, doesn't mean I don't have one." he said.

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "I think like Might Guy. Just because I have Jonin level ninjutsu and genjutsu, along with Dojutsu and kinjutsu, and nearly every other jutsu out there, doesn't mean I should use it. If I can punch, kick, elbow or knee my way through it, then I will. I like using weaponry, but I prefer hand-to-hand combat. My team is similar. All physical combatants with specializations in one weapon. Jiraya is a work in progress." he said. Sasuke grunted. Jiro put up a finger. "That was something else I wanted to speak to you about. I want you to adopt Jiraya." he said.

Even Hinata froze when he said that. 'Why?" his mother asked. Jiro smiled softly, his eyes back to their normal gray color. "He identifies with me more than anyone. He's like a little brother, or a son. Infact, when he introduced himself to Rukia-Chan, he stated his name was Jiraya Uchiha." Jiro said, and they looked to each other. Jiro stood. "Something to ponder over. I have to move Ichiro so we don't rip over him while we train." he stated, and Hinata chuckled.

Naruto Uzamaki wasn't pissed, he was enraged. He looked at the paper on his desk, put there by his assistant, closest friend, rival, and head ANBU and R.O.O.T. captain, Sasuke Uchiha. The paper stated that if he signed, Jiraya would become Sasuke's adoptive son. Seeing as how Jiraya was a bastard, Naruto couldn't care, but Sakura should've known better. Sasuke chuckled. "Your name is on the birth certificate, so Konoha law says that you are the one I must ask, not Sakura." he stated.

Naruto hesitated. Does he dare sign this paper, and sign away Sakura's bastard to Sasuke? It would rid him of the reminder that his wife was a whore, but would she let him live it down? Sakura was enraged when he stopped coming home to stay at the Uchiha Manor with his Uchiha sensei. Then, h had his hair dyed black, like an Uchiha. He even referred to himself like an Uchiha, as seen by his spies, when he introduced himself as Jiraya Uchiha to Rukia. This upset Sakura, as she felt she was losing her child. Naruto started at the paper, and Sasuke chuckled.

"If it helps any, this was Jiro's idea. He cares about Jiraya, and has gone to great lengths to train him. Jiraya is his student, and therefore his responsibility. It would make no difference if you signed that paper or not. He's already been adopted by Jiro, in a sense." he said, and Naruto sighed. Much as he hated the Uchiha, Sasuke was right. He couldn't stand Jiraya anyway. He couldn't fight, and looked too much like Jugo to make Naruto comfortable. He begrudgingly signed the paper, thrusting it in Sasuke's direction. "Congratulations. You adopted my wife's bastard." he said. Sasuke frowned.

"You're lucky that your seat as Hokage makes you immune to the law. What you did to him churns my stomach, and Jiro detests you, and your treatment of him. Your lucky Jugo disappeared, or he'd give you a run for your money. If he learned that you whipped the kekkei Genkai out of him, he'd kill you, or at least Sakura." he said, storming out of the Hokage's office. Naruto sat dumbfounded, wondering who leaked information to the Uchiha.

Jiro sat in the back yard, meditating. He sat on the grass in front of Jiraya, who laid unconscious on the ground. He had still not awoken from his previous ordeal. Jiro meditated with his blade on his lap, and the Dragon Fangs tied around his neck. He breathed in deep, trying to sense Jiraya. He sensed conflicting energies, and strained his senses to search for Jiraya. He found the boy, walking through Kazeshini's inner world. Jiro smiled, knowing that the spirit was living up to his part of the deal. Jiro noticed Rukia had disappeared, and noted that she was present during Jiraya's…alteration.

Ichigo frowned at the information he received. "Kazeshini has succumbed to Jiro, and was then pulled from the Zanpakuto, and the spirit itself was placed inside Jiraya. It is unknown what state Jiraya is in, but it's assumed a form of coma to become used to the spirit. Ichiro Uchiha was defeated and placed in an infinite illusionary loop that alters destiny known as Izanami. The eyes of the entire clan, bar the woman, are similar to that, with varying abilities. From my research, Jiro may also posses Kotoamatsukami, a mind control technique of some sort. He also states he has Izanagi, which is a reality warping ability of some form. I have witnessed his dragon form. It is infact a Hollowification." Rukia stated, shuddering in fear.

Ichigo nodded. Each captain took it differently, but most wanted to know one thing. How did the boy end up like that? Their data indicates that he should still be at a similar level to what he is, just with less diversity. Someone was pulling strings, and it wasn't the Gotei 13, nor the Leaf. However, a certain unseated Soul Reaper knew exactly what was happening.


	13. Ha're Kree, Hi No Yarubi-gatana!

Ichigo Kurosaki was beginning to get worried. Jiro Uchiha was growing more powerful, and shouldn't. His power should be on the same level, but with les diversity. That's what Rukia had said. So, how did a simple human ninja gain Hollow powers, along with the ability to wield Zanpakuto that aren't theirs? The latter ability was what unnerved Ichigo the most. He consulted Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Division 12 Captain. "I see. His ability to Hollowfy may be due to DNA. If his parents were Hollows, or Menos Vasto Lorde, Arrancar…" he trailed off. He hummed.

"Perhaps he was an experiment of some sort. Although, none possess the skill needed to collect the DNA needed, except me of course. But, if he were, the scientist who altered him would be someone of Captain level, if not beyond." he said. Ichigo frowned. "What other scientists are of captain level?" he asked. Mayuri hummed. "Myself. Kisuke Urahara. Possibly Shinji Hirako, though I hope that if it is his experiment, he is killed by it." he said, smiling and baring a mouth full of gold teeth.

Ichigo frowned. "Mayuri. Anyone else?" he asked. Mayuri frowned, jabbing one long fingernail at him. "Patience. The only other people with the skill and knowledge would be Szayelapporo Granz, but I took care of him. Possibly the brat who Shinji cares for, Hiyori. The only other person with the knowledge, skill and tools for such an experiment would be Sosuke Aizen, but he has been in prison for more years than that boy has lived. So, in reality, we just have to classify Jiro Uchiha as unusual, until further analysis and developments can proceed." he stated, and Ichigo frowned. "So, we're at square one?" he asked. Mayuri laughed. "Heavens no. We just need more information from Rukia." he said, laughing madly.

The first thing Jiraya felt when he awoke was the warm grassy ground. He groaned, sitting up as he opened his eyes. He looked to each side, and saw Jiro atop the manor meditating. The sun was high in the sky, and he saw Skeinu and Sable in their tree, and heard the clang of Dwalin's hammer. Jiraya smiled. It was as if he had never fallen unconscious. Jiro leapt down from the building, sheathing his sword. He smiled at Jiraya. "Took you long enough to awaken, little brother." he said, and Jiraya frowned. "Little brother?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "I convinced my father, and he convinced Naruto. We adopted you. You're now my little brother by law." he stated, and Jiraya laughed.

"Is it wrong I feel better than before?" he asked. Jiro shook his head. "Your father disappeared, possibly killed by your technical step-father. Said step-father worked with your mother, whipping all traces of your father's Kekkei Genkai out of you. This left you so weakened; you nearly died winning the Chunin exams battle you were in." Jiro said, and Jiraya nodded. "I guess your right. I did use the name Uchiha anyway." he said, chuckling. Jiro nodded. Jiraya stopped, looking about the field. "Where's Rukia?" he asked. Jiro shrugged. "Likely home. If not, at an inn. I don't care, why do you?" he asked. Jiraya looked down, and Jiro chuckled.

"You should learn to be more confident. Kazeshini won't like nice guy Jiraya. Time to get mean." he joked, and Jiraya laughed, nodding. He stood, and Jiro drew his blade. Jiraya dug deep inside, wondering just how to summon the spirit. He felt the spirit laugh in his head, and a sword appeared in his hand. "Step one, Kazeshini's sealed state." Jiro said, charging Jiraya. He swung down, and instinct kicked in, and Jiraya parried. The spirit laughed in his head, and guided him through the usage of a sword. He needed to wield the sword first, before he could even touch Kazeshini's true shape.

Jiro trained Jiraya with vigor, and without rest. Jiraya was exhausted by sunset, and collapsed from exhaustion the next morning. Jiro sheathed his blade, frowning at the unconscious Chunin. He looked to his left, where his uncle stood laughing. "He appears to be getting the hang of it." he said. Jiro frowned. "Possibly. His swordsmanship is a lot better, although his endurance is nearly the same as when I received him as part of my team." he said. Itachi laughed. "Not everyone has great endurance. You should know that." he stated. Jiro nodded. "Now that the former master of Kazeshini is dead, what has the Gotei 13's reaction been?" he asked. Itachi had explained everything to Jiro over the past few days, saying that knowledge is power.

"Ichigo is unnerved. Byakuya is worried about his sister. Mayuri wishes to experiment on you. Kisuke appears indifferent. Shinji couldn't care les. Kenpachi has begun to find you interesting, and wishes to fight you. However, your biggest problem is Kensei Muruguma, I believe his name is. He was one of Shuhei's greatest friends and captain. Thinking Dwalin killing him tantamount to someone killing Jiraya on you." he said. Jiro frowned, and nodded. "Do I posses the power to defeat him?" he asked. Itachi chuckled. "Everyone has the power to so anything. Kensei was unable to defeat Wonderweiss in his previous incarnation, and he appears to be at the same level. If you are beyond Wonderweiss, you should be beyond him. Though, be wary of his Bankai, and Hollowification. Visored are dangerous, nephew." he said.

Jiro nodded. He glanced to his sword. "By the power I sense from this blade, I can't use it in the village. I'd destroy it instantly, and kill nearly everyone in it. I love this village, and don't wish for it to be destroyed. The other realm you spoke of, Hueco Mundo, how is that one faring?" he asked. Jiro always liked the sound of Hueco Mundo more. Eternal night, and vast, energy filled deserts. He could sit in the sands and meditate each day, and without stopping. Itachi sighed. "By what I can tell, it's nearly empty. Hollows are running amuck, and so are the Menos above them. The one Vasto Lorde I remember may pose a threat, should it attack, but I assume the soul Society would intercept it." he said. Jiro nodded.

Itachi frowned. "Though, I remember one thing. The heads of Hueco Mundo, the Arrancar, were very, very few. Infact, I believe Luppi and Wonderweiss may be the only two left." he said. Jiro frowned at this. Arrancar seemed to be interesting beings, and he wanted to meet more. Luppi was irritating, and Wonderweiss was a nice companion, but lacked the intelligence Jiro sometimes sought. He tilted his head. He had a small group of friends, and they were technically his students. That left Johan and Vivian, who were Mist Jonin, so they had their own responsibilities. Jiro asked Itachi one last question. "Can I make Arrancar?" he asked. Itachi tilted his head slightly.

"Odd question from you. But yes, they can be made artificially. It requires something called Hogyoku I believe, and can make Arrancar to specifications, such as what powers they have, and so forth. If not, I believe they are born from when an Adjuchas tears off their mask. Vasto Lorde can do this also, and they become more powerful than those that do it when their Adjuchas." he said. Jiro hummed. "Interesting. If you find any Arrancar, tell me." he said. Itachi nodded. "I must go. Soul Reapers that are unseated need to appear for a count, to make sure Aizen doesn't happen again." he said, and Jiro bid him farewell.

Jiro headed out to a training area he liked to use. It was called Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death, and it helped Jiro clear his thoughts. He sat meditating, and delved into the sword. A huge forest like this could likely take anything the blade had to offer. He stood in a black area, dark enough that he could barely see. He walked forward, or at least, that's what it felt like to him. He seemed to walk on endlessly, until he saw light in the distance, and headed toward it. He saw massive flames, and frowned. He looked at the flames, which appeared hundreds of feet tall. Inside the flames, he saw two white Sharingan peer out at him. The flames turned black, and Jiro frowned.

A huge, bipedal dragon emerged from the flame slowly. First, sharp talons became visible, and they were attached to nearly human hands, coated in eerie black scales that shone in the black flame. Feet of similar structure cam from the bottom, the scales a dark glimmering color, as if each scale were it's own primal entity. Arms came out, and then a rippling chest coated in the scales, but they were a pitch black color. The dragon's snout slowly crept from the flame, and the entire head came out. Sharp fangs stuck out on each side of the jaw, much like his daggers. The eyes peered down at him, and Jiro noticed the horns.

Two horns spiked out, curving slightly as they drew back toward the mighty beast's back. Two more horns came out, nearly framing the face of the dragon, curving toward the face, then away at the ends. The bottom horns spiraled, as if they swirled from the temples of the dragon's. They formed a curved X, the dragon's skull in the middle. Jiro was amazed at the creature, and showed no fear. The dragon growled. "Who are you?" it asked, deep baritone voice booming. "I am Jiro Uchiha." he said. The dragon snarled. "Why have you awoken me?" he asked. Jiro scowled himself.

"I have sought you out because I felt power from in the blade I posses. I wanted to know how much, and ended up here." he said. The dragon hummed. "Interesting. Child, do you understand the power you wield?" the dragon asked. Jiro nodded. "Yes. I believed I could force power from the blade, but it may destroy the village I love in, and love. So I headed to an uninhabited forest to test out the power of my blade." he said. The dragon laughed. "So considerate. Very well then. My name is Hi No Yarubi-gatana. Of course, that is not my true name. But, that is the name I shall give you." he said.

Jiro shrugged. "Very well then. I'll call you Yarubi-san then. I assume you are a Zanpakuto of some sort. Do you have a Shikai, or, as my uncle suggested, a Resurreccion?" he asked. The blade laughed. "A Shikai is a more pure ability Soul Reapers have. Resurreccion is more animalistic, and primal. However, I have a combination of both. My release has the restraint of a Shikai, and the primal feel of a Resurreccion. I assume it would infact be a Shikai, but it has been so long since I have battled, I wouldn't remember." he stated. Jiro nodded. "Very well. If you are infact a Zanpakuto, what is your release command?" he asked. The dragon shrugged his mighty shoulders.

"I don't remember." he said. Jiro blinked. "Very well then, I'll come up with one." he said. He pondered it, and blinked. "How about Ha're Kree? It means Be Silent." he said. The dragon furrowed his brow ridge. "Be silent? Sounds like a command, but a release command?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "Of course. None know the language of the command, and those that do won't suspect a thing." he said. The dragon laughed, and nodded. "Very well then. It is time for you to leave this place, and activate my Shikai for the first time." he stated, and Jiro nodded.

Jiro snapped out of his meditation, and stood. He placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Here goes nothing. Ha're Kree, Hi No Yarubi-gatana!" he called, drawing the blade. Power erupted from the blade, and in extension, from him. The entire forest was coated in black flames that burnt everything they touched, an uncontrollable Amaterasu. The blade remained the same, but was coated in black flames that licked at the blade, a frighteningly beautiful sight. Black flames licked at the black blade, and Jiro swung the blade. Flames cackled away from the blade, and Jiro felt invigorated. Jiro swung the blade, the light blades fluid motions almost dance like.

The blade took nothing from him, but it allowed him to fight with a separate entity altogether. Jiro breathed deep, assuming the draconic form he would take. He breathed deepest, and swung the blade, the black flames licking at his bone like scales. He stayed in the vast plain, the village razed to the ground and swung the blade, and flames licked his body, whether in his dragon form or not.

Ichigo knew Kensei could barely contain his rage. The only thing keeping him in check was the punishment he'd be dealt for acting early. Ichigo knew how he felt, as Shuhei was a friend of his as well, but to ask for permission to attack Jiro unprovoked? That was too much. "No Kensei. You can't go. I forbid it. Rukia is out there, and she's currently entering their inner circle. Albeit slowly. If Rukia cannot defeat them, then you and Byakuya can fight over who goes first." he said, and Kensei clenched his fists. Ichigo frowned. Something told him Kensei wasn't going to do much listening in the coming months.


	14. Chula A Tal?

Jiro sighed, leaping from the manor. He grunted as he hit the ground, dusting himself off. He walked into the manor, smiling as he hi the kitchen. The table was gone, and replaced with a much larger one, as Jiro had seven guests, making the house contain a total of eleven people, including the looped Ichiro. Jiro smiled, seeing the team doing well. He grabbed a tomato from the counter, biting into the fruit. He wiped the juice from his mouth with his forearm, looking to the team. "I have business to attend to. Take care of each other." he said. They all nodded, with the exception of Wonderweiss, was placing tomato slices over his eye and giggling.

Jiro walked through the village, off to the memorial stone near training ground seven. He looked at the reforged stone, in the shape of an ANBU with their head bowed, and wings that draped over frightened children. Jiro frowned, disliking the angelic appearance of the ANBU. Why would someone who was an assassin and ninja be given wings in the afterlife? They spent their lives killing and fighting. There was nothing angelic about that. He walked past the stone, to the Konoha Cemetery. Weaving through the numerous tombstones that dotted the ground, he headed to his destination.

He knelt by the tombstone, smiling as he read it. "Shizuka Inzuka, the wolf cut down before her time." it read. Jiro added his own memorial to it. "Shizuka Inzuka, the wolf who was hunted like cattle by the jealous fox. The wolf who belonged in the house of the hawk, in the bed of the dragon." he said, chuckling bitterly. He placed a rose on the ground in front of the stone, the flower turned black by his chakra. He drew his blade, holding in front of him. "Do you like it? One of my new students, Dwalin Ironhand, forged it for me. It's made of samurai steel, and is the second most beautiful thing in this world." he said, smiling sadly at the stone.

He sheathed the blade, drawing the daggers from his waist, letting the rope dangle. "He also made me these. They are called the Dragon Fangs. I swear by the life Fugaku never got to have, I will sink these into the flesh of the Uzamaki." he said, placing them back. He sat leaning against the stone. "You know, there was always something about your wolf form that intrigued me. Especially when you went into heat." he said, sitting with brows raised. "You know, if I have a dragon form, and you are a wolf, what do you think Fugaku would have been?" he asked.

He pondered this. "What sounds better? A scaly wolf, or, a furry dragon?" he asked the stone. He pictured it, and shrugged. "Knowing you, you'd likely say fuzzy dragon. I agree with you. You know, I've head of these things called Hollows. I was wondering if you were a Hollow right now. If you were, I could find you and protect you until you became an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde. Then, you could tear your mask off and become an Arrancar." he said, chuckling.

"Maybe then we could be together. Fuzzy dragon Arrancar kids. Maybe some day. But for now, I must bid you farewell my love. I shall see you soon." he said, kissing the stone before departing. He walked through the village, stopping at Ichiraku Ramen. After ordering a bowl of simple ramen, he began to eat. He wondered how his team was doing, and heard a couple customers talking. "Dressed weirdly." he heard. Jiro strained his hearing, listening to the conversation. "How many?" another asked. The first chuckled. "Eight, by the look of it. A boy in a trench coat, a dark skinned woman, two similar looking men, a very fat one in a black kimono, and I tell you, he must have enough jewelry to buy the village on him." he said.

"Another in a black kimono. He was dreary looking. A large one with darker skin and a lot of muscle, and an older gentleman wearing a leather strap over his right eye." he said. Jiro frowned. If he was right, they weren't human. Itachi taught him much, and he deduced most of them were Fullbringers. The boy in the coat was Yukio, the fat one Marechiyo Omaeada, the muscled one Yatsutora Sado, the dreary one Izuru Kira, the look-a-likes Tsukishima and Kugo Ginjo. The older gentleman was likely Giriko, and the woman Jackie Tristan. Although, two lieutenants in the Leaf was odd. Jiro craned his neck, looking to the talking men. "Hey, which way did they head?" he asked. The one man pointed. "They went that way." he said. He pointed in the direction of the Uchiha Manor. Jiro cursed, and slammed money on the counter, thanking the man before setting out.

Jiraya Uchiha grunted, shoved back by Izuru Kira. He was in his spirit form, which made him look nearly identical to Kazeshini's spirit form. He swung his blade, and Kira backed up, striking the blade, making it twice as heavy. Jiraya grunted, swinging the blades and releasing a gust of wind, blowing Kira back. Yatsutora Sado was in combat with Dwalin, and faring quite well. He had his full bring active, both arms fully transformed. Dwalin grunted, thrown back by a huge punch. Dwalin hit the ground sliding, and grunted. The large human swung his black arm, and Dwalin sidestepped, swinging his hammer with force, unleashing a mighty war cry. It slammed into the black arm, shattering the shield and knocking it off. The man screamed in pain, and flew into a tree bleeding.

Wonderweiss had actually drawn his blade, swing haphazardly at Yukio. The human avoided, using his game console to unleash a digital blade that sliced into Wonderweiss' shoulder. He grunted, stumbling back. Yukio laughed, sending another out. Wonderweiss fired a Bala, shattering the digital weapon. He threw his head back, opening his mouth. A ball of purple energy formed, swirling and purple in color. Yukio cursed, jumping away from the large Cero attack. The beam tore through the forest behind the manor, striking Izuru Kira and knocking him away.

Luppi Antenor parried blades with Tsukishima. Despite only wielding a wakazashi, Luppi kept up with the katana wielding human. He growled, disliking how a human kept up with him. He swung one last time, and jumped back. He held his blade out, preparing to use his Resurreccion. However, a blade pierced his chest, and he grunted. This was a killing blow, not the memory alteration of his Fullbring. He withdrew the blade, laughing as he moved on to a new target.

Sable slammed her foot into Marechiyo Omaeada's chest, causing him to slide back. She had shifted, and was still having issue harming the huge Soul Reaper. He laughed, boasting about his jewelry. Sable roared, and he shuddered in fear. She swung her claws, and he jumped back, throwing his Shikai, a morning star, at her. Skeinu leapt in front, slamming his blade down ward. The ball shattered, and dissipated into it's sealed state. Sable swung his blade again, and the man leapt back with Shunpo.

Mikito grunted, having issues with the exceptionally dirty human she fought. The human's powers were augmented by the filth coating her body, sticking like a symbiote. She swung her leg, infusing it with chakra, and missed. Jackie swung her leg, knocking Mikito back. The wolf snarled, and Jackie laughed. Mikito swung her claws, slicing through the filth and weakening her slightly. Jackie landed a strike to the chest, knocking her back even more. She growled darkly, and swung herself, spinning in a circle. Chakra erupted around her, as she used the Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation. Jackie grunted, knocked back further, but otherwise unharmed. Mikito cursed. She snarled at the filthy botch she fought, and earned a chuckle in return.

Kugo Ginjo was impressed. Even against his Cross of Scaffold, his opponent didn't yield. He used the claymore to block another palm strike. He swung, his agile foe avoiding with ease. Another palm strike, hitting him in the chest, knocked him back. Kugo glanced to the bushes, where Rukia Kuchiki held two enhanced Soul Cellphones, filming the ordeal. Kugo frowned, not wanting to be on film beaten by a woman. He frowned, stepping back. Hinata frowned, disliking the intruders in her home. She clasped her hand together, forming the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. She charged the human, who swung his blade. Hinata parried with the shield like chakra formed around her hands, slamming her other into his chest. He grunted, knocked back. She grunted, feeling pain. A slimmer, younger version of her opponent held a katana lazily, which pierced her stomach. He laughed, and turned to see Jiro Uchiha emerging from the back of the manor.

Jiro erupted in anger. Energy exploded from his body, so dense the air became thick, and the roof of the manor exploded. He surged forward, blade drawn. He bifurcated Giriko with ease, and the older human fell to the ground in two. He spun, growling with his eyes ablaze. "Ha're Kree, hi No Yarubi-gatana!" he roared in anger, and black flames erupted from the blade. He spun, parrying with both humans. He jumped back, growling. Marechiyo Omaeada came from behind, swinging his Zanpakuto. Jiro sidestepped, and swung down. Omaeada froze, and then his large belly fell to the ground, and he began to bleed. "Not so plump anymore, are you?" he asked, a dark, draconic tone in his voice. He turned to the remaining opponents, and roared.

He surged forward, flame licking at his blade. He swung down, a trail of flame following him in an arc. He collided with Tsukishima, jumping to avoid a swing from Kugo. He spun, swinging his blade and slicing through the filth on Jackie Tristan. He jumped back, and used the Great Fireball Jutsu. The remaining foes leapt away, and Jiro leapt into the air. He swung down, parrying with Tsukishima. He heard a yell, and Dwalin's war hammer flew through the air. It slammed into the katana wielding human, tearing his torso from his body. Jiro grabbed the handle of the mighty weapon, hitting the ground. He looked around.

Yatsutora Sado was out, but still alive. Giriko was in two, and Tsukishima was missing a torso. Omaeada was dead, and his stomach cut off. That left Izuru Kira, who was missing, and Kugo, along with a very filthy Jackie and a blade wielding Yukio. The latter had decided to wield digital blades, and Jiro smiled, baring a mouth full of sharp teeth. Yukio attacked first, and Jiro parried. He locked eyes with the boy, and he froze, dropping his blades. He floated into the air, and blood erupted from his torso in various places. He grunted, and blood began to flow from his wounds. Jiro turned to his last two foes, growling.

He swung his blade, and Kugo dodged. Jiro swung the hammer, and Kugo brought his blade up to parry. He grunted, and the blade chipped, the mighty hammer nearly too much. Jiro swung his blade low, and cut his stomach, knocking him back. He hissed, stumbling back. Jackie swung her leg, and Jiro dodged. He swung the hammer down, and slammed it into her knee. She called out, wounded by the weapon. She stumbled back, grunting in pain. Jiro turned to see Kugo Ginjo in his Bankai state.

His sword was larger and more skeletal and the handle seemed to be a blade in itself. His hair turned white, and he became armored. An X shaped scar was on his face, and four energy branches came from behind him. Jiro snarled, teeth bared. Kugo surged forward with extreme speed, and swung down. Jiro jumped to the side, avoiding easily. Kugo jumped back, and swung down. Jiro parried with the hammer, swinging his sword up. He caught him again, making the wound larger, and more fatal. He leapt back, grabbing the second handle of his blade, and pulling back. Jiro frowned. "Getsuga…Tensho!" he called, using Ichigo Kurosaki's signature technique. The crescent shaped blade of energy flew out, and struck Jiro.

When the dust cleared, and the forest behind him gone, Jiro stood in his dragon form. He flapped his wings, having used them to block the attack. He reverted back, growling darkly. He surged forward, flame exploding from his blade. He swung down, and Kugo brought his blade up to parry. He collided with Jiro, smiling. Jiro blanked, having a vision. He saw a short armored man ram his hand into the stomach of a green monster, and shoot energy from his palm. The flash faded, and Jiro knew how to use the technique. He slammed his hand into Kugo's stomach, smiling. "Never use a blade two handed if your foe doesn't" he said.

Kugo coughed, and Jiro breathed deep. "I apologize if I fail and make you look like an idiot. I don't apologize for the excruciating pain you'll fell." he said. He concentrated his energy into his hand, and breathed deep. "Cero." he stated calmly. A gray blast of condensed spiritual energy shot through his chest, and he screamed as a huge hole formed in the center of his body. He dropped the body, turning to Jackie Tristan, who had snapped her knee back into place. She growled, coated in black filth. Jiro chuckled, drawing the Dragon Fangs from behind him. He moved quickly, tying the ropes around his wrists. He began to spin them, and long whips of water began to form. The whips were much longer than the blades themselves, and Jiro smiled darkly. "Bath time." he said, smiling darkly.

He swung the whips with consecutive force, whipping the filth from her body. He slammed one of the whips into his leg, tearing filth away. Jiro spun, striking and taking even more filth from her body. He swung down, entangling her in the water whips. He wrung her, and the water coated her, washing away the filth. Hinata had recovered, and threw a bucket of powered soap on Jackie, though Jiro was unsure how she obtained it. He formed a condensed ball of water, and held it. "Big bath attack!" he yelled jokingly, throwing the water at her and dousing her. Covered in suds was she, and Jiro repeated, and she sparkled like new.

Jackie Tristan, a human known for her filth enhanced powers, was sparkling. She sparkled so brightly, that Dwalin had to shield his sharp dwarven eyes. She willed more filth to come, but it didn't Sable whistled, and Jackie turned. In Sable's hand were Jackie Tristan's boots, and the source of her power. Jiro laughed. "Take the other Fullbringers and go." he said, pointing to the exit of the village. She growled, grabbing Yatsutora Sado and heading from the village. Jiro looked about.

He had Kugo Ginjo and Tsukishima's weapons. The bookmark katana, and the pendant claymore. Dwalin grabbed the jewelry from Omaeada's corpse, and Giriko's pocket watch. Dwalin claimed the armored arm of the full bringer, and decided to display it as a trophy. And they had Jackie's boots. That left the dying Yukio and missing Izuru Kira. Jiro looked up at Yukio, who refused to die. "What did you do to him?" his sister asked. He chuckled. "A genjutsu. Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique. Makes him feel that he's suspended in air and being impaled on stakes. Mostly used for torture, but I like to make an opponent suffer." he said.

Jiro looked at him, humming. He withdrew the genjutsu, grabbing the game console from his hands. He frowned, holding the odd object. He hummed, clicking one of the various buttons. Yukio screamed, absorbed into the object. Jiro blinked, the shrugged. He used Chidori, overloading the machine, and causing it to explode. When the explosion faded, Yukio's hat floated to the ground. Jiro grabbed it, putting it on. "Meh. Hat's a little small." he said. He heard a scream, and Izuru Kira came from behind with his Shikai active.

Jiro parried, swinging at the lieutenant. He stumbled back, swinging at Jiro. Jiro parried, shoving him back. Izuru was on the offensive, and Jiro responded with defense. He had parried twenty blows, and yet Kira did not relent. "Your still holding that sword." he said, almost in disbelief. Jiro nodded. "Your Shikai doubles the weight of anything it is swung at. If my Zanpakuto is a ten pound sword, it should now weigh much more. Twice ten is twenty, and double that into forty. Continue twenty more times, and my sword should weigh ten million, four hundred eighty five thousand, and seven hundred sixty pounds. That's almost fifty three hundred tons. Well, either I have immense strength, or your Zanpakuto doesn't work on mine. You choose. But I won't tell you which is right." he said, smiling.

Izuru turned and stumbled forward. Jiro spat a fireball into the sky. "Fire Style: Raining Hellfire Justu!" he called out, and fireballs began raining down from the much larger one in the sky. Izuru grunted, struck. He called out in pain, running at high speeds. The fireballs followed him and struck repeatedly. He ran in circles, and Jiro laughed. Hinata giggled at the sight of the previously noble warrior running in fear of fireballs that struck him over and over. He ran from the compound, tripping and crashing into a ramen stand. Fireballs struck him, and the ramen stand. He called out, and Jiro smiled, cutting the jutsu off.

"Well done. I prefer medium rare." he said, referring to the charred flesh of Izuru Kira. Dwalin handed him a sword, and Jiro smiled. "Wabisuke. His Zanpakuto. I like it. Thank you Dwalin." Jiro said, tipping Yukio's hat in the dwarf's direction. With his trophy collection stared, Jiro pondered what to take from Naruto when he killed him.

Ichigo froze at the footage being played. "His Zanpakuto appears to be elemental. Although, the black flames strike me as odd. They appear to be the Amaterasu, a technique used by Uchiha-born ninja. He hollowfied to take a full power Getsuga Tensho from Kugo, and was capable of wielding his Zanpakuto after twenty blows from Wabisuke's Shikai. He now owns said Zanpakuto." Rukia said, quivering.

He kept Jackie Tristan's boots, along with the pocket watch, pendant, bookmark, arm and hat that belonged to the other full bringers. Marechiyo Omaeada had all of his jewelry taken from him, and his stomach cut off. He also used water techniques with precision, and fire soon after. He appeared capable of using Yukio's Fullbring without knowledge of what the console was, and then detonated it with a lightning attack. On a side not, Jackie now smells very citrus-y" Rukia stated, shuddering in fear. Ichigo nodded. "Go back. Make sure you stay on their good sides. Do not make eye contact with Jiro, lest you end up like Yukio." he said. Hitsugaya folded his arms. "The brat deserved what came to him." he said.

Kenpachi snickered. "Pocket watch was weak, and slow as a turtle." he said, speaking of Giriko. Byakuya hummed. "I concur. Tsukishima was a decent opponent, but a slimy weasel and a fool." he said. Renji laughed. "Well, at least the dirty bitch is clean." he said, speaking of Jackie. Soifon frowned. "Pathetic as he was, Omaeada was still my loyal lieutenant. He will be difficult to replace, but I'll manage." she said, growling. Shinji groaned. "Now I have to replace Izuru. Lovely." he said. Ichigo nodded. "Chad appeared to take a hit, but will recover." he said. Kensei growled. "First him and his team kill Shuhei, now two lieutenants and four full bringers!? What will it take before we can kill him!?" he boomed. Jiro frowned. "Patience Kensei. We can't start a war with the village if it's only twelve known individuals we are actually targeting." he growled out. Kensei was a handful, and would hopefully live to see the next day.


	15. Hak'Tyl

Sasuke Uchiha frowned, on his way to the office the Village Elders resided in. They had a special mission, and wanted Sasuke and Naruto's input on who to send. Sasuke personally didn't care, but Naruto would likely recommend his son and his lover. Sasuke sighed, heading into the office to see the five elders sitting at their desk, a huge table that stretched from one elder to another. Sasuke stood next to Naruto, who frowned. One of the elders spoke. "Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for seeing us today." he said, and they nodded.

"You said something of a special mission?" Sasuke asked. Another elder nodded. "Yes. A group of unusual individuals appeared on the outside of the village, and where the Forest of Death used to be." she said, and Sasuke frowned. They had recently gotten news of the Forest being erased in an explosion of black flames, but both Sasuke and Ichiro were accounted for at the time it happened. Sasuke nodded. "I see. How powerful are they?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "They managed to beat two Genin Teams run by Jonin, so I recommended someone better." he said. Sasuke frowned.

Naruto turned to the elders. "No matter how many, or how strong, my son will do just fine against them. He's perfect for the job." he said. One of the elders laughed. Sasuke coughed repeatedly, and Naruto could swear he said something along the lines of 750 stitches under the coughs. The laughing elder smiled. "Naruto, how successful has your son's team been since the exams?" he asked. Naruto beamed. "They've completed seven missions since the exams. He's doing just fine." he said. Another elder nodded. "I see. How big is your son's team?" he asked. Naruto froze. "He doesn't have one." he said, frowning.

The elder turned to Sasuke. "What about Jiro?" he asked. Sasuke scowled. "He's been on standby. Him and his seven students. He took his brother's team after he was put out of commission, making his team a total of eight members, him included. It boggles my mind how a team of one Jonin and seven Chunin are on standby, when an injured Chunin, a pregnant Chunin and baby faced Chunin with a spoiled brat for a sensei are going on missions nearly everyday." he said. All of the elders nodded. "Good. Summon Jiro and his whole team." one said. Sasuke nodded. He walked over to the window, summoning a small hawk and sending it out with a message. He walked back, and Sasuke frowned. "Mind I ask what this mission entails?" he asked. Another elder nodded. "Yes. The assigned ninja are to kill these foes of ours." he said. Sasuke frowned. "What do we know of them?" he asked.

They frowned. "There are eight of them, and seven appear subordinates to the eighth. The eighth sits on a bone throne, and doesn't move. The others were capable of easily killing two full teams with ease. Their appearances are odd. They are all said to have bone like structures on their bodies somewhere, normally their face. The largest member was a monk like figure who towers at nearly thirteen feet tall, and the smallest is less than five and a half feet. That was all the info we could gather with a messenger bird coming from a dying ninja." one of the elders said, her face appearing saddened. The door opened, and Team Kreshta walked in.

Jiro stood at the head, brandishing two swords, one on his left hip, and another on his back. Two daggers with black rope tied to them were at his waist. Four thin, tightly woven braids were at the front of his skull, and he scowled. Behind him stood Dwalin Ironhand, wearing a fur coat and brandishing a huge hammer that he leaned on and frowned. Skeinu and Sable were together, both brandishing weapons and scowls. Jiraya Uchiha stood frowning, holding a sword over his shoulder. Luppi Antenor smirked, the pink wakazashi sheathed in the hole on the side of his coat. Wonderweiss Margela giggled as he looked at the shock on Naruto's face. And Mikito Uchiha frowned ahead, wielding a blade reminiscent of a Chinese Dao on her hip.

Jiro bowed his head in respect. "You summoned us?" he asked. The elders nodded. "Yes. We figured that the size and power of your team is needed. The area where the Forest of Death used to be now houses eight powerful enemies, and we want you to defeat them. This mission is an S-ranked mission, so we feel you should have S-rank clearance." one said, a smile on his wrinkled features. Another woman nodded, the golden jewelry jingling in her hair. "Yes. As of now, you are all promoted to ANBU level, and Jiro is your Captain. We wish for you to depart immediately, and hopefully return in one piece." she said, and Jiro nodded. "Thank you. We shall complete this mission and return by the day's end." he said, turning leaving, his team following.

They walked toward the area where the forest once was. "What are we up against?" Jiro asked Luppi. The Arrancar hummed, the growled. "Arrancars. Eight of them. Mostly Barragan and his bitches, but I also sense Shaolong and Nakeem. I want a piece of all of them." he growled. Jiro frowned. "Whatever happens, if I don't come back, I want you to take the two Zanpakuto I have and forge them together. And after that, give them to Itachi." Jiro said to Dwalin, who nodded. Jiro had all but forgotten his little brother, and it upset him. He decided that if he will die, he'd leave him a parting gift.

They arrived, and Jiro frowned at the sight. He walked up first, locking eyes with Barragan Louisenbairn. His right eye started to fade to pure white, and the Espada slumped in his seat. The others frowned, and then turned to Jiro. Jiro looked to his team. "move." he said, and they shot forward. Jiro ran forward, heading straight for the looped body of Barragan, only to be stopped by a felid Arrancar. He swung a sword at Jiro, who parried with one of his Dragon Fangs. "What did you do to his majesty!?" he roared. Jiro shoved him back, swinging his leg. He struck the Arrancar, who flew back. Jiro moved fast, ramming his blade through the skull of the limp Espada. Barragan made a single exhaling noise before falling dead where he sat. All of the Arrancar stopped, and then charged Jiro angrily.

"Get Back!" he yelled to his team. They all jumped back, and frowned. Jiro drew his sword, placing the dagger back on his waist. "Ha're Kree, Hi No Yarubi Gatana!" he called, and a massive explosion of black flame erupted from his person, cloaking the area. He growled, looking at his foes. He jumped back, avoiding a massive punch from the massive Arrancar known as Choe Neng Poww. Or something like that. He swung his fist, ramming it into the Arrancar's face, causing him to fly through the air. He spun, turning to a portly Arrancar. If he was correct, this was Nakeem Grindina. He swung his blade, parrying with the large foe. He jumped back, avoiding a swing of blade from the felid Arrancar, Ggio Vega. He growled, looking to his team.

"I got seven Hasshaks on my ass, and you stand there! MOVE!" he yelled, and they sprung into action, minus Wonderweiss, who walked off after a dragonfly. Dwalin parried with Nakeem, and stepped back. The Arrancar held his blade out, and opened his mouth, as if to release the Zanpakuto. Dwalin threw his hammer, slamming it into the fat Arrancar and causing him to fly back. He slammed into another Arrancar by the name of Nirgge Parduoc, and Jiro heard a crack. Nakeem hit the ground grunting in pain, and Nirgge was dead, killed by his fat ally. Skeinu had shifted, coming down with his blade and severing Nakeem in two. The Arrancar fell dead, and Luppi grunted, knocked back by Findorr Carrius. Jiraya leapt in front of him, in his spirit form, and Findorr growled.

"I know that weapon!" he yelled, charging Jiraya as he released his Zanpakuto. Indigo colored energy coated him, and he shoved it off with his huge claw. He swung the claw at Jiraya, who jumped back, swinging down. Findorr grunted, cut by the weapon. Jiraya threw the other like a shuriken and Findorr chuckled as he dodged it with ease. Jiraya tugged on the chain the blades were linked by, and the weapon came back. It wrapped around the Arrancar's body, and rebounded multiple times, until the Arrancar was secure in the chain. He thrust the other blade forward, ramming it through the Arrancar's chest.

Sable swung her claws, parrying with an Arrancar known as Shaolong Koufang. The Arrancar had unleashed his Zanpakuto, which Sable found a let down. She jumped back, avoiding his larger claws and laughing. She swung the staff, and he dodged, grabbing the weapon with his tail. He yanked it from her hands, and threw it to the side. Jiro growled, parrying with Ggio Vega and Abirama Redder. He shoved them back with a fiery slash, calling to Dwalin. "Dwarf! Run at me as fast as you can!" he yelled, ducking under a kick. Jiro stood. "Damn short people. Always so hard to duck under their attacks." growled. Ggio growled at this, and Jiro launched a kick, knocking the Arrancar back. Dwalin ran at Jiro, who crouched. He ran and Jiro launched forward, propelling the dwarf into the air. "Hit Sable enemy!" he yelled.

Shaolong smirked smugly, and turned when it appeared the sun was blocked out. Dwalin Ironhand roared, slamming his hammer into the Arrancar. The Arrancar exploded from the force of the blow, and Jiro laughed. The forest had an immense shadow cast over it, and Jiro turned to see Poww in his released sate. Jiro growled, sheathing his sword and knocking the Arrancars back with a kick. Jiro entered his dragon state, focusing massive amounts of spiritual energy and chakra into his fists. He used Sonido, propelling himself forward at immense speeds. He slammed his hands onto the bone like blubber of the whale Arrancar. He exhaled, saying the name of his attack. "Soukotsu." he said, using an attack known as the Double Bone. The massive Arrancar appeared to crack, and then shattered into dust, scattered to the wind.

Jiro turned, exhausted and his transformation fading. Abirama and Ggio frowned at Jiro. Ggio jumped up, whispering to the eagle Arrancar. He laughed. "Hey! You! Dragon!" he yelled, and Jiro growled. He stood in front of Jiro, smiling. "I'll make a deal with you! If you can psyche me out more than I can psyche you out, we'll join you! Isn't that right Ggio!?" he yelled. The small, felid Arrancar nodded. Jiro stood. Abirama inhaled deep, beginning what Itachi called, The Ritual.

'Whoa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna Kill you!" he yelled, and Jiro frowned. He took the same stance, yelling at the Arrancar. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR THROAT THE FUCK OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! AND THEN I'LL BURN YOUR CORPSE WITH THE OLD MAN'S!" He boomed, thrusting his finger at Barragan's corpse. Abirama blinked, and bowed his head. "That was fucking amazing! I applaud you! I'm so psyched!" he yelled. Jiro chuckled. "Welcome aboard Abirama. It's nice to finally have a bird on board. And Ggio, nice hollow mask. Although, for a saber, your exceptionally small." he said, frowning. Ggio growled, and then sighed.

Jiro sent a messenger dragon to his father, saying the mission was complete. Jiro spent the rest of the day with his new team members. "How's that fat shit Omaeada?" Ggio asked. The Arrancars wanted to catch up on what happened since their deaths. Jiro smiled. "I cut his fat belly off myself. Dwalin took his jewelry and did I have no clue what with it." he said. Ggio chuckled. "Soifon is still alive as far as I know. My uncle is a Soul Reaper, and he promised to keep an eye on the Gotei 13 for me." he said. Abirama nodded. "How's Izuru Kira? I always wondered what happened to him." he said. Jiro chuckled. "He attacked my team yesterday. I killed him myself, and took his Zanpakuto." he said, grabbing the sword on his hip. Abirama laughed.

Ichigo frowned as Rukia reported. "Eight Arrancar appeared and started killing teams, but were easily dispatched by Jiro and his team. Jiro managed to befriend and recruit Abirama Redder and Ggio Vega. Amongst the Arrancar he defeated was Barragan Louisenbairn. He was defeated with ease, thanks to Jiro's ocular techniques. It appears Jiraya has no knowledge of Kazeshini's Bankai. Jiro has yet to actually use Wabisuke in battle, meaning that we do not know his ability in battle with it." she said. Ichigo nodded, dismissing her. Although, he noticed the expensive gold necklace she wore. It was thick, and dotted with various gems. It appeared as though Omaeada's jewelry as turned into a necklace for her. Although, who gave it to her?

Ichigo looked amongst the captains and lieutenants. He turned to Soifon. "Soifon, would you care to introduce your new lieutenant?" he asked. She nodded, turning to the taller Soul Reaper. He stepped forward, a smug look on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Division Two Lieutenant, and second in command of the Omnitsukido, Itachi Uchiha." he said, painted fingernails resting on his blade. Byakuya grabbed his Zanpakuto, holding it as he frowned. "Uchiha is the surname of our target. Why do you have it?" he asked, frowning. Itachi laughed. "Jiro Uchiha is my nephew. Funny, isn't it? Your sister is spying on my nephew. And based upon the elemental prowess he has, I believe Jiro would melt Sode no Shirayuki with his Zanpakuto.' he said, smiling.

Byakuya drew the blade, and Itachi chuckled. "Jiro has always confused me. If you have ANBU level power, why only use Taijutsu? I could never do that. My stamina isn't what it used to be." he said, laughing. Byakuya held the blade in front of him, and Itachi laughed. "You really think Senbonzakura will affect me? Even if you could defeat me, Jiro would learn of it, and tear your sister apart." he said. Byakuya frowned, and sheathed his blade. Itachi laughed. "Anyone else noticed the lack of a Division Nine Captain?" he asked. They all froze, and noticed the lack of Kensei Muguruma.

Kensei stormed into the village, screaming. "JIRO MOTHERFUCKING UCHIHA!" he roared. He heard a voice from behind him. "That's Mr. Jiro Motherfucking Uchiha to you." he said, finger in the air. Kensei spun to see the Uchiha frowning at him, all nine members of his team behind him.


	16. An unnerving Ma'kree

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Jiro completed the mission in under three hours, or the messenger with the message. It was a small dragon, and wingless. It had fur over it's eyes and neck, which was odd. It had green skin, and purple markings on it's grayish fur. It had a stubby tail, and looked more like a puppy than anything else. It repeatedly said what Sasuke assumed was it's name; Deino. Hinata had fallen in love with the dragon puppy, and sat petting it now. Sasuke shuddered as he looked across the table. "How can you sit that thing on your lap?" he asked. She smiled. "Simply." she said, rubbing it's furry head.

Kensei frowned as soon as Jiro spoke. He watched the sword baring ninja walk forward, noticing people stare. Jiro flexed his shoulders, sighing. "Might I ask your rank? Last Soul Reapers I fought were lieutenants. I assume your white haori makes you a captain of some sort. What Division?" he asked. Kensei growled. "Ninth." he said. Jiro nodded. "Good. I assume you don't want me to hold back?" he asked. Kensei nodded. Jiro looked about. "I have one single request. I would like to leave the village, as I do not want it harmed in any way." he said. Kensei frowned, but nodded. Jiro smiled. He turned to Ggio. "You're my second for today. Take everyone home, introduce yourselves, to my family, and please, keep Abirama quiet." he said. The felid Arrancar nodded, gesturing to the team. Jiro turned and ran, the angry captain on his tail.

Jiro ended up in the area where he fought the Arrancar. He sighed. "That's better. No people about. I'll allow you to make the first move, as I prefer to evaluate my foes." he said, acting nonchalant. Itachi had said captains were much more powerful than lieutenants, and the Visored where even stronger than that. Itachi told Jiro not to hold back if he saw one, but not to use all of his tricks. Jiro took this seriously, watching Kensei draw the blade from his waist. "Bankai. Tekken Tachikaze!" he called, and wind erupted around him. Jiro grunted, whipping his hair behind his face. When the wind dissipated, he frowned at the captains Bankai.

Kensei had odd purple wrappings around his arms and torso, and a frill like appendage coming from behind him. He held two hand blades, similar to knuckle dusters. Jiro found it odd that this would be his Bankai, but shrugged. He drew his Dragon Fangs, sighing. Kensei shot forward, thrusting his fist forward. Jiro parried with one of his daggers, and they jumped back. Jiro grunted at the force the captain used, noticing the emotion behind him. Jiro tied the ropes around his wrist, allowing the blades to dangle. He sighed. He placed a hand in front of him, and a black ball of energy formed, a white ring around it. "Spiraling Ring." he said, launching the ball of energy at Kensei. He swung his blades, and wind blades sliced through the ball, propelling themselves at Jiro. He jumped to the side, firing a Bala. Kensei dodged with ease, launching a Cero. Jiro cursed, jumping away from the blast.

He growled, watching his opponent closely. He placed his hand in front of himself once more. "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" he called. A mass torrent of water shot out, lightning bolts weaved into it. Kensei unleashed a gust of wind, blowing the water away. However, Wind cannot blow away lightning, and the fluent bolts struck him, knocking him back. Jiro spun the blades around his wrist. He surged forward. "Storm Style: Reins of Thor!" he called, using a technique he learned himself, named by Johan. Whips of lightning formed around the blades. They were fluent like water, and made with water chakra. Jiro swung the whips at Kensei, who dodged with ease. Kensei swung his blades, the wind slicing through the ropes his blades were on. They fell to the ground, the jutsu nullified.

Jiro frowned, and became irritated. He grabbed the blades, sheathing them. He Hollowfied, and growled. He formed the Spiraling Ring, but it was larger, and more condensed. He launched it at Kensei, who dodged. It hit a tree, and an explosion rang out, causing Kensei to stumble forward. Jiro launched himself forward, kicking the captain back. Kensei parried his next strike with his blades, and Jiro used his wing like a club, knocking Kensei back. He leaned back, avoiding a swing of Kensei's blades, swinging his claws. He caught the captain's chest, but the purple wrapping protected him. Kensei swung, catching Jiro under the eye. The bone on his mask was chipped, but otherwise unharmed.

Jiro leapt back, launching Bala continuously. Kensei dodged each one, closing in. Jiro spun, swinging his tail. Kensei grabbed it, coming down with his wind blades. Jiro cast a lightning jutsu, cloaking himself in the Chidori. Kensei grunted at the electricity, and stumbled back. Jiro swung his leg, knocking Kensei back. The captain growled, placing his hand on his forehead. He made a pulling motion, and his flat hollow mask appeared. Jiro growled, knowing this augmented his powers. Jiro grunted, forced back by a punch. He slid across the ground, and then was knocked into the air by another punch. He flew back, flapping his wings and flipping. Jiro landed, and snarled. He pulled Wabisuke from his hip, dropping it onto the ground. He pulled his Dragon Fangs off, and dropped Hi No Yarubi-Gatana on the ground. He breathed in deep, and made a Tiger hand sign.

"Plasma Style: Thor's Temper!" he called, and was wrapped in a cloak of cackling flames and lightning. He surged forward, and Kensei charged forward. Jiro ducked under a punch, bringing his claws up and slicing through the purple wrapping Kensei wore. He grunted, knocked back. Jiro brought his leg up, slicing through more of Kensei's flesh. He grunted, knocked back. Kensei slammed his blades together, and launched a massive Gran Rey Cero from them. Jiro cursed, struck and wounded. His cloak dissipated, and then his Hollowification. He hit the ground, grunting.

Jiro cursed, coughing and growling. Kensei walked up, folding his arms. "Any last words?" he asked, raising his fists into the air. Jiro nodded. "Dark Style: Inhaling Maw!" Jiro called, slamming his hand onto Kensei's chest. Kensei froze, and Jiro growled. Kensei's hollow mask faded away, and then the purple wrappings faded from his body, and the knuckle blades faded. Kensei grunted, and Jiro rose, his wounds fading and power returning. He left his hand on Kensei's chest, and Kensei began to become uneasy. His hair lengthened, and facial hair grew in. his face began to get wrinkled as his facial hair grew, and his head of hair began to recede.

Kensei aged before Jiro's eyes, and he pulled his hand off once Kensei was hunched over, wrinkled, thin and hairless. He shook in shock, and Jiro slammed his foot into Kensei's chest. He flew back, and hit the ground. Jiro opened his hand, preparing to fire a Cero and finish Kensei, when a lean girl with green hair appeared. The aged Kensei shook his head. "No, Mashiro. Don't." he wheezed out, and she shook her head. "I'm not gonna let him do this to you without getting back at him!" she yelled, fist clenched. She turned back to Jiro, who was right in front of her.

He glowered down at her. "Don't make me hurt you. I have no want or need to hurt a girl." he said. She stumbled back in shock at his speed. She reacted instinctively, launching a green Cero at close range. Jiro hollowfied instantly, taking the attack with ease. The draconic form faded. "The power I absorbed from Kensei is quite unimpressive. I thought that a captain level Soul Reaper would be able to destroy me." he said, walking back over to his weapons. He strapped Wabisuke to his hip, and hi No Yarubi-Gatana to his back. He looked at his Dragon Fangs. He tilted his head, and released a small portion of Kensei's energy into the knives. The rope regrew, and appeared bone like. He smiled, sheathing the blades.

He turned back to Mashiro, who held Kensei carefully; shocked at the state he was in. Jiro closed his eyes, walking away. He heard Mashiro screaming at him, but he didn't respond. He headed back home, not caring what happened. Once he made it home, he frowned as he sat atop the manor. His team looked up at him. Jiro frowned. "I took care of him. Don't make a big deal of it." he said. Ggio chuckled. "You know, you're not half bad." he said. Jiro nodded. He looked to Rukia, who sat under a tree next to Jiraya. Jiro leapt down, drawing one of his Dragon Fangs. She blinked, and he saw the fear in her eyes. Jiraya stood in front of her, and Jiro chuckled.

"I don't trust Soul Reapers anymore. Something tells me she's been feeding the Gotei 13 information. You have two choices Jiraya. Either step away from her, or I'll go through you." he said. Jiraya summoned his blades, and Jiro sighed. He sheathed his dagger, and sighed. "Very well then." he said, lifting his arm. He powered up a Spiraling Ring, and Jiraya growled. A blade came at his throat, and he jumped back. Jiro growled at Division Six captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. "You will not lay a hand on my sister." he said. He heard a chuckle, and turned to see Itachi laughing.

"I knew you'd come. The second your sister was in danger, you'd spring into action despite Ichigo's orders." he said. Byakuya growled. "I'm not surprised to see you here Lieutenant Uchiha." he said. Itachi drew his sword. "Of course you are not. He is my nephew after all." he said. Byakuya surged forward, and Itachi clashed blades with him. Jiro shoved Jiraya aside, grabbing Rukia by the collar and hoisting her into the air.

Itachi blocked a strike, swinging down. Byakuya blocked the attack, jabbing forward. Itachi swung down, knocking Byakuya off balance. Itachi kicked the captain, causing him to slide back. Jiraya came from behind, wrapping the chain around his throat. Jiro growled. "Itachi, take these two home. I'm sure Ichigo would like to hear of this." he said, throwing the girl to him. He grabbed both Kuchikis, dragging them back to the Soul Society. He growled, irritated. He looked to his team. "Train. I have errands to run." he said, departing from the Compound.

Jiro made it to the mist village by nightfall. He knocked on the door, and Johan greeted him with a smile. "Jiro! Have you been using those techniques I named!?" he yelled. Jiro nodded, walking into the home. Vivian sat with her legs crossed and arms folded, and Jiro nodded to her. She sighed. "What is it kid?" he asked. Jiro grunted. "I'm making more enemies each day. I was wondering, if I am forced to leave the village, would you two accompany me?" he asked. Johan and Vivian looked to each other, and then nodded. 'We're with you from now until death! I have a much better chance of entering Valhalla if I die in battle with you than I do living in peace here." he said. Jiro nodded.

"Good. I would like for you to head to the manor. I have an even larger team than before, and would like you meet them." he said. Johan nodded. "We'll be off by morning. Will you be joining us?" he asked. Jiro shook his head. "No. I have more people to speak to." he said, and Johan nodded. Jiro bid them farewell, and headed back out into the cold night.

Jiro made it to the cave with relative quickness. He moved his hands, performing hand seals. He placed his hand on the giant rock that served as a door. The seal broke, and the rock slid away. Jiro walked inside, frowning at the dingy appearance of the cave. "You'd think Two S-rank missing Nin would live like kings. Didn't I give you enough money before?' he called out. He heard a grunt, turning to see a black cloak with red clouds. "Nice sword. I assume it's the black one you sent that creature about?" the voice asked, pointing at a creature identical to the one Jiro's mother decided to keep. He nodded.

The figure stepped from the shadows. Taller and leaner, the figure frowned at Jiro, his facial lines deep, like his father's. Dark brown hair was tied back by a ribbon, and emerald green eyes stared at him. "Izuna. Been a while." Jiro said. Izuna nodded. "Yes it has. When was the last time we met? While you were on a mission months ago?" he asked. Jiro nodded. "Where is she?" he asked, referring to Izuna's mother. He shrugged. "Last time I saw her was when we last met. You know how us S-rank missing Nin are." he said. Jiro chuckled, and turned to the entrance, where a woman stepped through.

She was older, and had long blue hair, and eyes identical to her son. She frowned, the two piercings directly under her bottom lip making it look more like a pout. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Jiro shrugged. "Bird watching." he said sarcastically. He grunted. "I'm nearly being forced from the village by a group known as the Soul Society. I detailed them in my last message. I want to know I can count on you two to aid me should the time come for a war to break out." he said. They nodded. Izuna chuckled. "Of course. Anything for family. Isn't that right cousin?" he asked. Jiro nodded. He walked to the door. He turned back to the woman.

"Aunt Konan, I saw him. He's technically alive and well. But he's amongst the Soul Society, and they don't trust him. The Soul Society likely has millions of members, and my allies only number eighteen. I wish you could see him before we all perish, if we do." he said, bidding them farewell.

Ichigo growled when Rukia reported. "He appeared to defeat Captain Muguruma with difficulty, only relying on his opponent's emotions to win. Lieutenant Mashiro showed up, and was almost paralyzed by his speed. He appeared merciful, allowing Mashiro to leave unharmed, and Kensei to live. When he returned home, he came for me, but my brother stepped in, and Lieutenant Uchiha intercepted him. They fought, but were stopped when Jiraya used Kazeshini's chains to entrap my brother. Lieutenant Uchiha then brought us back, and here we are." she said, and Ichigo frowned. "Very well then. Go back. Finish them if you can. There are ten of them. I expect you to defeat at least one." he said, and she nodded, disappearing.

Ichigo turned to a smug looking Itachi. "Any explanation for your actions today Lieutenant?" he asked. Itachi nodded. "Of course. Captain Kuchiki disobeyed orders and attacked Jiro without your consent. I merely made it my duty to bring him back in one piece. And of course, Rukia also survived. I would not have intervened had Captain Kuchiki had permission to attack." he said, bowing respectfully. Ichigo hummed, seemingly pleased by the respect. "Nice work. Now, we need a new Division Nine captain, and I've decided that Itachi would be perfect for the position. However, this would leave Soifon without a Lieutenant. So, I've decided that Mashiro and Itachi will _share_ the title of captain." he said, and Mashiro growled at Itachi, who merely chuckled and winked at her.


	17. A Final Ma'Kree

Jiro had his team lined up, and his allies frowned. "Most of you are capable of fending for yourselves. You all have unique techniques and abilities that allow you to defeat your foes. However, this may not be enough. I hereby make it my duty to teach you what I can, and will start with you three." he said, pointing at Sable, Skeinu and Dwalin. They blinked. "Us?" they asked. Jiro nodded. "Yes. I want you three to follow me. I would prefer the rest of you to train, but anything is acceptable." he said. Jiro lead the three young ANBU to a dark part of the forest. He sighed at the darkness. It was nice, and he was comforted by the lack of light. He turned to the three.

"I would like to teach you each a form of ninjutsu before we must leave." he said. They all frowned. "But we already have ninjutsu." Sable said. Jiro shook his head. "No these are advanced ninjutsu I learned through meditation and manipulation of my chakra." he said. He looked to Sable. "You shall learn Swift Style. It allows you to move at near instantaneous speeds, and is a perfect counter for chakra enhanced strength, making you an ideal opponent for Sakura." he said. He turned to Dwalin. "You will learn Steel Style. It will allow you to mold your body into steel, and become a nearly indestructible force on the field, and not change your fighting style too much. It just makes you susceptible to fire jutsu." he said, and the dwarf nodded.

He turned to Skeinu. "You will learn Ice Style. I can teach it to you, but Johan has more skill with Ice techniques than I, and Vivian is better for Swift Style. Izuna practiced a form of Steel Style, so once I get you going, you can head back to better sensei." he said, and they nodded. He turned to Dwalin. "Sit. Grab your hammer, and focus on the feel of the weapon, and will yourself into the weapon." he said. The dwarf nodded. Jiro drew his Dragon Fangs. "I want you two to attack me, and I'll demonstrate what these Styles do." he said, and they ran forward.

Jiro moved swiftly, speeding past them and slicing their arms. They spun, only to find Jiro back in his original spot. Sable frowned. "How am I supposed to study something I can't see!?" she yelled. Jiro frowned. "Your father was a Siberian Tiger. That means you have an insane sense of touch. Feel me." he said, surging forward. Sable felt it, and anticipated the strike, dodging. Jiro sheathed his blades. "Dragon clone jutsu." he said, and a clone of himself appeared in a wisp of flame. "Good. Now train with my clone. Allow me to work with Skeinu." he said, turning to the full-blooded tiger.

"Ice Style is a combination of wind and Water chakras to make Ice. It can be used in a variety of ways, but the most common is in mirror techniques that confuse the target. I assume you're like me, and want offense." he said, and Skeinu nodded. Jiro nodded back. He made a series of hand signs, and ice began to coat his forearms. "This is Ice Armor jutsu. A basic attack." he said, leaping into the air. Skeinu dodged, and Jiro landed, spinning and swinging his ice coated forearms. Skeinu avoided, unsure how to gather energy on the move. Jiro halted. "Gather the energy from all of the negative emotions in you. They say cold black heart, and I say Ice and Dark Style jutsu." he said, shrugging.

Skeinu growled, finding Jiro's nonchalance aggravating. He willed power through his body, and Ice began to cloak his arms, stopping halfway through his forearms. Jiro nodded. "Good." he said, summoning a clone. "Fight. I need to check on Dwalin." he said, walking over to the seemingly meditating dwarf. Jiro blinked at how unusual the sight was, and noticed the meditation was working. His arms appeared black, like a dingy steel. Jiro smiled, summoning a clone to train once the technique was complete, and Dwalin could train. He needed to talk to his parents, and question their loyalties.

Jiro sat at a table with his family, grunting at the loud noise Abirama was making. He heard a higher pitched voice mimicking and rolled his eyes. "He's a bad influence on Wonderweiss." he said. He looked to his family. "Mikito is with me. I'll drag Ichiro along, and break the loop if need be. If I leave this village, which of you are joining me?" he asked. Itachi frowned. "I don't want to leave Kushina behind. But she's in Sunagakure, and I can't get to her." he said. Jiro frowned. He disliked the fact his brother cared so much for Naruto's daughter, but accepted it. He looked to his parents, who nodded with stern looks on their faces. Jiro nodded. "Very well. I shall return in moments." he said, teleporting to Sunagakure.

Jiro concealed his presence, and used a special genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami. He controlled the Kazekage, Gaara No Sabaku, having him send Kushina Uzamaki to the Uchiha compound for a top secret mission. She smiled at the opportunity, her blond hair bobbing around her shoulders as she left. Jiro broke the illusion, heading home. He sat back at the table. "Done. She's on her way. If she's anything like her grandfather, it shouldn't take long. Until then, we shall relax." he said, calling for everyone's training to end. Jiro headed into his room, and sat, a pencil and parchment in his hand.

Hours wet by, and Jiro finished a drawing. It was intricate, and Jiro didn't understand it. He drew a cat like being, with large purple ears and ancient clothing. Baggy pants that Jiro felt should be blue covered the long lean legs of the figure, and a large tail wrapped around the lean chest of the figure. The chest was covered in an article of jewelry similar in shape to a poncho, and a smug, ancient face he felt should be purple stared at him. He found it upsetting that he would have to leave it all behind. His home, his drawings, and the poor homeless that depended on the Uchiha's wealth to survive. He felt his power rise, and he sighed. He heard a chuckle, and turned to see Caine sitting next to him.

"I'll take care of everyone, if that's what your wondering. You, your parents, siblings, friends and team are all you have. Allow an old demon to do some good. I'll tell them you went on vacation, and left the manor to me. That's all." he said. Jiro sighed. He left the manor, and headed out to the compound, fully aware Rukia Kuchiki was following him.

He sat with a group of the ragamuffin children dressed in old, tattered Uchiha clan clothing. Jiro smiled as he watched them play and laugh. Yes, he was infact going to miss this. He headed into the storage building he sat by, and grabbed a crate filled with various foods. He unsheathed his blade, ramming it into the crate. He withdrew it, setting the food aflame, and cooking it with fire jutsu. He sat, pulling searing hot pieces of meats, vegetables and even fruits from the blade and handing them to children. He sat down, and closed his eyes. He heard a hum, and turned to see one of the children handing out a flute. Jiro grabbed the instrument, smiling at the child.

Jiro closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Jiro blew into the flute, and a solemn, almost sad note rang out. Jiro played the flute with precision, and watched the children slowly fall asleep, a dark, macabre melody about love, loss and death. This was the song he would play when he could find a flute. He made the song to tell the tale of him and Shizuka. A boy who was different, and a wolf of immense power who feel in love young, and were ready to raise a family, but then a jealous, twisted fox came and took the wolf, and the boy's hatred manifest itself in his eyes, and later his body, making him the _Dragon Hollowed out by Loss._ He stopped once all of the children were asleep, and smiled one last time.

Rukia was in awe at the sight. Jiro played the flute with amazing precision, and the song struck a chord in Rukia, reminding her of her days before Byakuya came into her life. She remembered being one of those children, only she didn't have a noble, musical warrior to care for her. She noticed the miniscule traces of energy in the children increased, and Jiro smiled. "It's working." he said, and Caine nodded. "Never thought Chakra Enhancing Jutsu was real." he said. Jiro nodded. "A jutsu that uses music to stimulate a target's chakra points. Perfect for training, or transferring trace amounts of Chakra into open chakra points." he said. Caine nodded.

Jiro bid Caine farewell, and walked over to Rukia. She cursed, trying to act as though she just arrived, but the look in his eyes said he knew. He walked over, tearing a strand of hair out. He twisted it around Rukia's left index finger. He then drew his Zanpakuto, and the blade chipped itself, responding to Jiro's command. Jiro took a small piece of sharp steel and handed it to Rukia. "I don't care anymore. Let them test my DNA, and my Zanpakuto. Tell them if you want, I couldn't care. But remember, when they come up with a perfect counter and wipe out my allies, Jiraya's blood, my clan's remaining blood, an any other allies blood is on your hands alone." he said, placing his hand on her collarbone. "I should tear the necklace from your body, but Jiraya wouldn't like that. Make your choice now, I have little patience." he said, walking away, leaving Rukia alone to make the biggest decision in her life.

When Jiro returned, Dwalin and Johan were in a friendly dispute. "I said yes!" Dwalin roared, throwing a boulder. Johan scoffed, uprooting a tree and throwing it with his bare hands. He stomped over to his large bag, and pulled out a book. He flipped it open, turning to a certain page. "There! I win!" he laughed. Dwalin grunted, and Jiro noticed the book. It had runic carvings on it, and Jiro was too far away to read it. Dwalin grabbed the book, and slammed it on the ground. "That's a troll's ass! I'm thirsty!" he roared, stomping away. Johan laughed, following the dwarf to the forgery to get mead. Jiro found mead a satisfying drink, especially when drank with cinnamon buns. He walked over, and picked the book up. He read the runic carvings, and found the intricate illustrations quite impressive.

_How to perform a Blood Eagle. Step one: cut down the back, symmetrical with spine, but not too deep. Step two: peel back skin and muscles until skeleton and internal organs are visible. Step three: grab ribs and break ribcage, pull from back and spread for wing like appearance. Step four: pull lungs through back to finish. If target lives, move to step five. Step five: pour salt on wounds to aggravate. Additional organs can be removed for added pain, and vinegar can cause even more pain. Look to disposal chapter for disposal of body. Note: for more avian look, spread victim's arms and legs._

Jiro was impressed. He thought what he had seen was brutal, but this was impressive. He decided to keep the book for future reference. He turned, seeing Kushina Uzamaki walk in, blinking in confusion. He smiled. "Itachi wanted you here. He's inside. Go speak to him." he said, and she nodded and ran inside. He looked about. Vivian was off with Sable, either training or shopping. Johan and Dwalin were enjoying mead with Skeinu, and Itachi was with Kushina. Rukia and Jiraya were off somewhere, and Ggio led the Arrancar off into the village. He was alone, and frowned at a mass chakra presence. He turned to see Minato Uzamaki standing with a hundred R.O.O.T ANBU behind him.

He frowned at Jiro. "Because of you, my father took the fox back. Now I have nothing, and even my friends are disappearing on me." he said. Jiro laughed. "Of course. Your only respected because your Naruto's spawn. If you weren't, you'd be treated like the scum you are." he said. An ANBU stepped forward. "Don't you dare speak to Lord Minato like that." he seethed, right through his mask. Jiro stuck his middle finger up. "Make me." he said. The ANBU rushed forward, and Jiro frowned.

He sidestepped the ANBU and grabbed his head and twisted, breaking his neck. The man hit the ground and the others grabbed their weapons in preparation for battle. Johan walked out of the forgery, his massive hammer in hand. Dwalin had his war hammer, and Skeinu bore his blade. Sable and Vivian appeared, wielding sword and staff respectively. Ggio appeared, blade brandished, and Abirama smiled darkly, face appearing darker due to his tattoos. Wonderweiss hummed, giggling. Luppi drew his blade, and Jiro smirked. "You stand no chance against us Minato. Back down or I'll wipe them out." he said. Minato laughed. "Show them whose boss." he said, and they charged. Johan stepped in front of the group. "Allow me. I haven't had a good fight in years." he said. Jiro nodded, calling everyone off.

Johan swung his hammer down, devastating an ANBU. He swung the hammer, a line of ninja defeated. He grunted, a blade in his thigh. He stumbled back, and Jiro moved forward. He pulled the blade out, shoving the big man back. He focused his chakra into his right leg, ducking under a swing of blade and throwing an upwards spin kick. "Leaf Dragon God!" he called, and a dragon made of pure chakra formed, serpentine in appearance. It spun about, tearing into the flesh of the ninja, before spinning and coming down head first at the ground. It hit, and chakra flew about, wiping the ANBU from this world with ease. Jiro stood with his team, all brandishing weapons and glaring at the unnerved Minato.

"Run home, little boy. Your place is in the court of your father, not in the dragon's den." Itachi said, laughing at Minato. Jiro looked to his uncle. "It's time to get going. Find us a way out of the Leaf, and somewhere else." he said. Minato screamed at him. "You're a coward! Running from the village!? No wonder no one cared about you!" he yelled. Jiro smirked, amused. "I have enemies stronger than you'll ever be, and I don't want the village destroyed. I'm not running, I'm simply diverting their attention away from the village. Something you could never could." he said. Minato growled. "You'll never compare to me!" he screamed. Jiro rose a brow. "Is that why I'm an ANBU Captain with a team of ten and you're a Chunin under Konohamaru Sarutobi?" he asked. Minato frowned.

"At least my girlfriend is alive!" he screamed. Jiro froze. He froze so hard, and so fast, his team stepped back. Jiro's eyes turned white, and the Izanagi activated instantly. Minato was hoisted into the air, and his arms and legs were spread. His clothing was torn off, and his castration was swift, but painful. He screamed, and the skin and muscle on his back peeled away, looking like the membrane for a flying squirrel.

His ribcage broke off, and was peeled back. The ribs wee broken open, and pulled back like pointed wings. His lungs exploded from his back, and hung limp. More organs came out, stabbing onto and hanging on the broken ribs. Minato screamed, refusing to give into the pain, and he laughed. Jiro clapped his hands together, and salt and vinegar rained from the sky. He screamed so loud, his face changed color, and his voice became hoarse. He felt the salt and vinegar irritate the wounds, and he slowly fell limp. Jiro slammed his hand onto the ground, casting a Wood Style Jutsu. A small tree erupted from the ground, and held the dead ninja in the air. Jiro growled, and his eyes faded.

He frowned at his work. It was unusual that he would lose his temper, especially on this caliber. He looked to his allies, who were all in shock. He heard a clap of hands, and turned to see a short, black haired Arrancar with emerald green eyes and tear streaks running down his face. Ggio frowned, bowing his head. Luppi growled at the Arrancar, and Jiro nodded to him. "Master Ulquiorra." Ggio said. He nodded to the felid Arrancar. "Thank you Vega. I must say, I am impressed by your show of power. Aizen-sama sent me to get you and your allies. I have come to take you to a place that is safer for your friends." he said. Jiro nodded. Ulquiorra appeared to tap the air, and a portal like hole opened up where he touched. Jiro looked to his allies. "Come with me only if you dare. I wish for you to do as you please, and will not hold it against you." he said.

Johan laughed. "You have my hammer. And Vivian's blade is at your side as always. I assure you your sister's klaive is at your side, along with the Arrancar's blades. Your family would never turn against you. Dwalin is my friend, and his hammer is with me and you." he said. Skeinu nodded. "Yes. Our blades are with you. Sable's staff and claws are with you. Your our sensei, how could we turn against you?" he said. Jiraya nodded. "I'm with you. You made me who I am today." he said. Jiro nodded. He looked about. He heard a caw, and his crow, Croke, landed on his shoulder. "Long time no see Croke." he said. Izuna pledged his loyalty, along with Konan. Although, she was more interested in her Soul Reaper lover. He looked to Rukia. "What say you?" Jiro asked her. She frowned. She still had the hair tied around her finger, and the blade chip in her kimono. He sighed, turning to everyone. "Let's depart." he said, and they walked through the portal with the Espada.

Itachi smiled at Ichigo. "Captain Commander. I come with a final report." he says. Ichigo nodded. "Rukia Kuchiki has defected from the Soul Society, leaving for Hueco Mundo with Jiro and his allies. Jiro's allies number around twenty, but include Espada level Arrancar. It appears Ulquiorra Cifer appeared, taking them away. It is unknown how Ulquiorra found them, and appeared to know who they were. Jiro has shown immense skill with the Izanagi when angered, killing a Chunin with ease. He has shown usage of techniques that were thought to be restricted to certain families, showing vast knowledge of ninjutsu, and even the ultimate Taijutsu, the Leaf Dragon God." he said.

Ichigo nodded. "Since they are in Hueco Mundo, we'll leave them alone for a few days. See how they do in Hueco Mundo with Arrancar like Grimmjow around. Good work Itachi." he said. Itachi nodded, and Mashiro giggled. He turned to his green haired co-captain. She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. "Your all dismissed." Ichigo said. Itachi bowed respectfully. He left, and was stopped by Zaraki Kenpachi. "Hey, Itachi!" he heard. He turned to the massive captain, and saw the little girl on his shoulder. He walked up, his tattered blade draped over his one shoulder. "Yachiru says she wants to hang out with you for a while, and I have idiots to train. Damn Kurosaki giving me shitty orders." he grumbled, and the pink haired girl leapt from Kenpachi's shoulder to stand by Itachi. Kenpachi walked off, and he nodded at the little girl.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, how are you?" he asked. She giggled. "I'm fine Tachi-Tachi. How are you?" she asked. He smiled, but found her nickname for him odd. "I'm quite well, thank you. Come on; let's head back to my office. I'm sure Mashiro-Chan has some candy we can have. I'm sure she won't mind." he said. She laughed, hopping up and draping her arms over his shoulders.


	18. Bambietta Dakara Tel

Jiro marveled at the expansive, never ending desert. Structures similar in shape to trees rose from the ground, sparkling like quartz. Jiro smiled, and a part of him felt like it was home. He looked about, and Ulquiorra began to walk in one direction. Jiro followed, and everyone followed the two. Ulquiorra stopped, and Jiro blinked. Just over the sand dunes was an impressive palace with ice about it, and Jiro turned to Ulquiorra. "I am impressed by this beautiful palace." he said. Ulquiorra nodded. "It is intriguing. Unfortunately for you, it's inhabited by three thousand rebel Vandenreich Quincy." he said. Jiro frowned, and noticed Ulquiorra had drawn a line in the sand. "If you cross this line, they will send their forces after you with no relent or mercy." he said.

Jiro frowned. "I thought you said this place would be safer for us? How is a palace filled with three thousand Arrancar hating warriors capable of absorbing the ever present energy in the sand safe?" he asked incredulously. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I assume because Aizen-sama sent me to get you that you'd know. I was apparently wrong." he said. Jiro frowned, taking that as a challenge. He growled, pacing on his side of the line, and thought about he could defeat the Quincy. He could charge them recklessly with his forces and do what he could, but they might not all survive. He growled, casting glares at the palace repeatedly. He blinked, and a vision appeared in his mind.

He saw a large man in an orange outfit, with spiky long golden hair. He had an aura of cackling electricity, and he faced down a massive insectoid monster. Jiro was shocked at the size of it. He leapt into the air, throwing his fist forward. A golden dragon erupted from his fist, tearing through the beast, and wrapping around it. Jiro felt the vision fade, and he turned to the palace. His hand glew with chakra, no, it was another energy source that he'd never felt before. He thrust his fist forward, and the dragon launched from his fist.

A Quincy lookout saw it coming, and walked into the center of the desert smiling. He held up a medallion, figuring an attack of this caliber could only be from a Bankai. It kept coming, and it wasn't being absorbed. He blinked, cursing and switching to an anti-Arrancar one. It still didn't work, and he screamed as the gaping maw of the beast shredded his flesh and vaporized him instantly. Another lookout, named Bob, cursed. "Shit. I knew I should have been a plumber. Your name is Bob, be a plumber they said. It'll be fun they said. Don't become a Quincy and get killed they forgot to mention." he said, and the dragon slammed through the palace, ripping a massive hole in it. It roared, spinning to finish the deed.

Jiro blinked, unable to believe he did that. The palace crumbled to the ground, only one wall standing. He looked to his allies. "Move out! Find any survivors and pull them off to the side, and gather all medallions." he said, and they nodded. They rushed down the hill and Jiro laughed as he reached the rubble.

He walked through, kicking a body out of his way. He threw the rubble about, grabbing medallions and putting them in a pile. "Remind me why Ichigo didn't finish them in the final battle with the Vandenreich?" he asked. Ulquiorra sighed. "Aizen-sama says rouge Quincy defected, led by a female Stern Ritter by the name of Bambietta Basterbine. She should be amongst the rubble." he said, and Jiro nodded. He found the name intriguing, and wondered what she looked like. He found it a pity that a girl must die, especially if she was pretty. He hummed as he continued the objective, and stopped when he spotted a sword.

The sword was forked on one end, making it more designed for stabbing, despite being the size of a Dao. He looked to a large piece of rubble nearby, and saw a white hat. He found it odd, and moved the rubble away with ease. He frowned at her appearance. She was much shorter than he'd think she'd be, and younger. He tilted his head, and saw that she resembled Shizuka slightly. His heart froze in his chest, and his mind raced. He yelled to his allies. "Bring me two Quincy!" he yelled. They looked about each other, but shrugged. Skeinu brought two lively young Quincy, and Jiro rose.

One shrunk under the glare of the six two Uchiha. He looked to his friend, who growled. "What can you do to us? You already killed Bambietta-sama!" he screamed. Jiro opened his hand, spreading the fingers. "I plan on rectifying it. Dark Style: Final Kulling Jutsu." he said, placing his hands on the chests of the Quincy. They screamed, and froze. They aged quickly, and Jiro absorbed their energies, both spiritual and life force. They aged so quickly, Skeinu dropped them in shock. He absorbed so much power from the Quincy, not even their bones remained, because Jiro sucked the energy from them. He looked down at two piles of dust, and turned back.

He dropped down next to the girl, placing his hands on her chest. Her heart had stopped, but her soul had yet to leave her body. He placed his hands, filled with every ounce of power the two Quincy had, and breathed deep. "Dragon Life Reincarnation." he said, using a kinjutsu that once saved Naruto Uzamaki's life. It transferred the power to her body, and a spark ignited in her eye. Jiro saw she was alive, and poured the last of the energies into her. Her wounds closed, and Jiro removed his hands. She coughed, looking up at him in shock. "Hello Bambietta-Chan. I'm Jiro Uchiha. I apologize for what I did to your palace, but I felt threatened." he explained calmly. She sat up, unnerved by the presence of everyone about.

She looked up to the man who saved her life and groaned. "I don't know what to say. I mean, you just killed me and brought me back. Isn't that almost pointless?" she asked. Jiro chuckled. "No. I wanted you to live, and never meant to kill you. I have no want to harm women, especially ones as beautiful as you." he said, smiling. She smiled and bowed her head. Jiro helped her to her feet, and had to crane his neck down to see her. "I want to take you with me, make you part of my army. You'll a chance at the Soul Society, that much I guarantee you." he said. She nodded, picking up the sword from the ground and placing it in a sheath on her hip. "I'm in. Nothing else to do now that you killed my men." she said. Jiro laughed, preparing to leave.

"Wait." Ulquiorra said. He turned to the Espada. "A fellow Arrancar is in the dungeon of this place. Her name is Tier Harribel. She is the Tres Espada, and a good friend of mine." he said. Jiro nodded, turning to Bambietta. "Lead me to the dungeon." he said. She nodded, walking through the rubble. He turned to Ulquiorra. "My uncle told me of the Tres Bestias, her Fraccion. Find them and bring them here. If they are dead, drag the bodies back so I can bring them back to life." he said, and Ulquiorra nodded. Jiro followed Bambietta down the staircase that was hidden under rubble, disliking the trench coat she wore.

She led him down many stairs, and it seemed like there was nothing but the stairs in the place. He headed into a room, where Tier Harribel was chained to the wall. Jiro wondered why Ichigo never freed her. It was likely because he was scum, or, nope, it was because he was scum. He looked to the chains, ignoring the Espada herself. He drew his blade, cutting the chains with ease. He growled, sheathing his blade. He felt her power recede, and assumed she just reverted back to a previous transformation, and he looked to her for the first time. He tilted his head, finding her unusual looking.

Her blonde hair seemed out of place on her body, especially with her dark skin. Her skin was darker than any Jiro had seen, and it was captivating. A scar was fading on her lean abdomen, left bare because of her choice in clothing. Her white jacket only covered the top half of her ample bosom, and Jiro tilted his head. She wore three messy braids, two on the left and one on the right. She had blue tattoo like markings around her green eyes, and a high collar that covered the bottom half of her face. She folded her arms under her brats, and Jiro chuckled. "Ulquiorra told me you'd me you'd be here. I had Bambietta-Chan here lead me to you. He's out looking for your Fraccion as we speak." he said.

Tier frowned. "Who are you?" she asked. Jiro smiled, bowing politely. "I'm Jiro Uchiha. I am but a humble man forced from his home by the Soul Society." he said. Her eyes narrowed. "Take me from here, and bring my Fraccion to me." she demanded. Jiro rose a brow. "Very well Lady Espada." he said, walking from the dungeon with the two women in tow.

He exited the rubble, finding two of Harribel's Fraccion screaming at each other. He found them all odd. One had blue hair, and two different color eyes, one of which had a red marking around it. She held a tomboyish position, her tongue as sharp as the horn on her head. She was much shorter than the other woman in the argument, who had even darker skin then Harribel. Her hair was dark brown, and curled around her back and shoulder. Jiro noticed that she also had a temper, adding a much more warrior like feel to her, despite her voluptuous appearance. The third reminded Jiro of Luppi, only mellowed out, with long green hair, and actually a girl. He rolled his eyes, whistling.

Tier walked up to her Fraccion, who all bowed to her. She turned to Jiro, and narrowed her eyes. "I am in your debt for reuniting us. Although, I must ask why you did it." she said. Jiro nodded. "Of course. I am gathering an army to battle the Soul Society. An Espada and three more Arrancar will be a nice addition, seeing as how my enemies number near a hundred thousand, while what you see is what I have." he said. She nodded. "Very well. I shall join you. However, you should know that we are not the only Arrancar left. Another Espada by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjacques still wanders Hueco Mundo." she said. Jiro nodded. "Of course. I plan on recruiting him as well. His dislike of Ichigo Kurosaki will come in handy." he said.

Ulquiorra led Jiro and his allies to Las Noches, the original palace of Hueco Mundo. Of the titanous structure, only tattered walls remained. No more did it have the illustrious halls, labs, control room, and nine mini palaces it used to. Jiro looked at it, and sighed. "Well, this one's a real fix-er-upper." he said, groaning. He looked to his allies. "Alright. First mission of the mighty Uchiha army is to rebuild Las Noches. Use hollows as materials if need be, but let's make it a simple task." he said, and they all nodded.

Ichigo gaped at the footage Rukia sent in. He wiped the Vandenreich palace from the dimension with ease, killing most inside. Itachi chuckled. "Rukia has stated that Jiro found and resurrected Bambietta Basterbine from the dead, and also freed Tier Harribel from the dungeon. Didn't you have a chance to kill her at one point Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked. The short white haired captain frowned. "No. I never had an opportunity." he said, arms folded. Itachi chuckled. "Odd. I though that after you encased her in that ice obelisk, you could had smashed it with simple Kido and shattered with it." he said, shaking his head. Hitsugaya froze, and frowned.

Ichigo frowned. "Enough. Itachi, who is in Jiro's ragtag army?" he asked. Itachi smirked. "Jiro, his parents Sasuke and Hinata, my former lover and my son Konan and Izuna, Jiro's three siblings, though how Ichiro fits in is beyond even I, Jiraya Uzamaki and Rukia Kuchiki, Abirama Redder and Ggio Vega, Wonderweiss Margela and Luppi Antenor, Vivian Von Carstein and Johan Hegg, Skeinu Tiger and Sable Tigard, Dwalin Ironhand and Ulquiorra Cifer, and I'd say Tier Harribel and her Fraccion, the Tres Bestias, along with Bambietta Basterbine." he said. Ichigo nodded. "We have nothing to worry about. There are only twenty five people in his group, and none of them pose a threat to the captains of the Gotei 13." he said. Itachi laughed, forgetting to mention himself and a certain blood demon.

Itachi was left with Yachiru again, as Kenpachi was on a mission of some sort. She bounced about the office, and he heard a vase crash to the ground and break. Itachi sighed. "Yachiru-Chan, you can't just break things." he said. She giggled. "Why not?" she asked. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Because Kenpachi wouldn't approve of you breaking vases. Only bones." he said, holding up a finger. She nodded. "You know, Ken-Chan has been really grumpy cause there's no one to fight him." she said. Itachi blinked, a sick though in his mind. "Well, why don't you talk to Kenpachi about joining Jiro's army? Think about it. Instead of twenty five people to fight, he'll have almost a hundred thousand people to fight, including Byakuya and Ichigo?" he asked. She giggled. "Yeah! Kenny always wanted to beat Icchi and Byakushi!" she said, off to speak to her father. Itachi smirked, and chuckled darkly.


	19. Macha Tre'ac Hair

Jiro found the task of rebuilding Hueco Mundo more difficult than he'd originally thought. The bodies of assorted defeated Arrancar littered the ground, some of which were brought to Jiro's attention. One such body was in two, and had more than two arms. Harribel explained this was Nnoitora Gilga, the former fifth Espada. Jiro found the Espada repulsive, and sucked the energies from his body, leaving nothing. Jiro shuddered, as even the energy of the former Espada was repulsive. He found an Arrancar with blond hair, wearing a black eye patch. Jiro tilted his head, and transferred the energy to the Arrancar, watching the life come back into his one eye. He gasped, vaulting to a sitting position. He looked to Jiro. "Who are you?" he asked.

Jiro sighed. "Name's Jiro. My uncle told me all about the Arrancar. And from what he told me, you must be Tesla Lindocruz. The location of your body was pointed out to me by Mila-Rose, and the power I used to resurrect you came from Nnoitora." he said, almost like he rehearsed it. Tesla frowned at the mention of the mantis Espada. "Master Nnoitora? How is he?" he asked. Jiro laughed. "He dead, and long gone. Not even his body remains, because I sucked every morsel from it to bring you back. You should consider yourself lucky that Mila-Rose pointed you out to me, or you'd still be dead." he said. Tesla stood, and Jiro glanced down at him. "Follow me. I'll take you to the rest of the Arrancar." he stated, leading the Arrancar back.

Jiro stood, and looked at the palace. It was better than before, but not much. He sighed, and a body was brought to him. Pink hair, and obviously in a released state because of the power he sensed. Jiro frowned. "Szayelapporo Granz." he said. He withdrew the blade from his hand and chest, and lobbed his head off. "Done." he said, burning the body. Jiro made sure to dispose of most of the bodies, only choosing specific Arrancar to live. Tesla was the only one who lived, and Szayelapporo died with Nnoitora. Jiro watched Tesla interact with Mila-Rose, and tilted his head. Bambietta stood next to him, and folded her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked. Jiro laughed.

"Studying. Arrancar are technically dead, so the reproduction of Arrancar should be nonexistent, especially with the fact the Mila-Rose has a hollow hole where she should have a womb. I wonder if conception would fill the hole." he mused, humming. Bambietta looked up at Jiro. "You're kidding, right? The Arrancar can't breed, especially those two. He's a warthog, and she's a lioness. How would that work?" she asked. Jiro hummed. "Lions with tusks? Warthogs with manes? I don't know." he stated. She sighed. "See. It can't happen." she said. Jiro looked down at her. He smirked. "Want to make a bet?" he asked. She laughed. "Why not? I'll win. What do you have in mind?" she asked. He hummed.

"If Mila-Rose and Tesla have children, or any other Arrancar for that matter, I win. If they don't have children by time Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzamaki are both dead, then you win. If you win, I'll give you my Zanpakuto, and pledge my loyalty to you, and you only." he said. She hummed, nodding. "Okay. And what happens in the unlikely situation I lose?" she asked. Jiro hummed. "With this war that's guaranteed to happen, some of the Uchiha might not make it, and I'd need to help bring the clan back on a greater scale, so how about this? If I win, and they do have children, you marry me." he said, raising a brow. She froze, and lowered her head, a blush on her cheeks. She frowned. "I'm confident enough. You've got a deal." she said, folding her arms. Jiro smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I hope you like black, because white dresses are too cliché." he said, laughing.

Using a combination of earth jutsu and magick, Jiro and Vivian created the stones needed to rebuild the palace. Most of the Arrancar took a released state to handle the mass stones, as Jiro wanted a perfect replica of the palace before Ichigo ruined it. Jiro finished another stone, and Johan carried it away in his human form. Wonderweiss hummed off to the side, running his fingers through the sands. Luppi frowned, arguing with Sun-Sun over whose outfit had longer sleeves. Jiro finished another stone, and Dwalin lugged it away with muscles bulging. One of the few people who didn't work, Rukia Kuchiki, walked up to him, despite the knowledge in his eyes.

"I heard Bambietta talking about a bet of some sort. What's that all about?" she asked. Jiro frowned. "Depends. Will Ichigo learn of this?" he asked venomously. She frowned, shaking her head. Jiro didn't believe her, but sighed. "I made a bet with her on whether or not Arrancar can reproduce. If Mila-Rose and Tesla reproduce, or Ggio and Apache, or even Sun-Sun and Luppi, or Wonderweiss, or Ulquiorra, and so on and so forth reproduce at any given moment, Bambietta will marry me, or I'll lay down my blade at her feet and swear fealty to her." he said, finishing another stone. Rukia nodded. "Why are you so sure on who's reproducing with who?" she asked. Jiro laughed. "I didn't hold the title of ANBU Captain for nothing. As an Uchiha, facial movement is noticeable, as is body heat." he said.

Rukia held her hands behind her back, a Soul Cell Phone recording the entire conversation. "I see. And you detected attraction in these Arrancar?" she asked. Jiro frowned. "Yes, I did. Bambietta says that even if they could reproduce, a warthog and lioness couldn't cross breed, nor could a deer and a saber toothed tiger. But, if my parents, a hawk and a dove, could produce a dragon, then anything is possible." he said, hoisting a huge, multi ton stone over his head. He walked, well aware of Rukia's recording device. He found it odd how she still persevered for the Soul Society even when every one here wants her dead, minus Jiraya, and possibly Wonderweiss. Although, Jiro had no clue what the Arrancar thought, or was capable of.

Ichigo sat eating his lunch, another meeting called. "I want a spy in Hueco Mundo." he said, a box of throwing knives next to him. He faced the wall holding names, and frowned. "I was well aware last time I did this, one of the people chosen died, and the other possibly defected, but everyone makes mistakes." he said, tying a napkin around his eyes. He grabbed one of the knives, and hurled it at the wall. It stuck with a thunk, and Itachi clapped. Ichigo removed the napkin from his face, and smiled.

"There. Rose, you'll go." he said, speaking to the Division Three Captain. He nodded, bowing. His long, shinning blond hair waved around his shoulders intricately, each wave like a golden ocean. He stood, walking out with his golden hair billowing behind him. Itachi smirked, walking out as they were dismissed.

Itachi walked through the halls of the Gotei 13, humming as he felt the peace of the Soul Society set in. He wondered what would happen to the Visored Captain and pondered it as he returned to his office. When he did, Mashiro was asleep at her desk, which she insisted be against Itachi's. He grabbed the shorter, thinner Visored and placed her on the large couch that was standard in every Captain's office, as not every captain had a residence to return to. He hummed as he sat down at his desk, opening and closing his one eye repeatedly, shaking off the effects of Kotoamatsukami.

Everyone stopped when they felt the energy enter Hueco Mundo. Ggio hissed, turning to Jiro. "What is that?" he asked. Jiro hummed. He turned to everyone. "If my uncle is correct, this energy signature comes from Rojuro Otoribashi, a Visored Captain of the Gotei 13, and captain of Division Three. This technically makes him the third strongest Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, only surpassed by Soifon and Ichigo himself, if you based on numbers. However, if he is here, I want no harm to come to him unless provoked." he said.

Harribel's Fraccion, Emiliou Apache, scoffed. "Bullshit. We're being provoked just by him being here." she said. Jiro looked to her. "If he does not attack, he will not be attacked. Am I clear?" he asked, and she growled. "I don't follow your orders!" she yelled. Harribel turned to her Fraccion. "You will listen to him. He is much wiser than you are. If you were to attack a Captain level Soul Reaper, especially one of these hollow enhanced ones called Visoreds, you have less chance of winning than you would against me." she said, eyes narrowed. Apache frowned, but remained silent.

Jiro nodded. "Thank you. Now, back to work. And Rukia, work with them. I want him to be convinced your completely defected, and not kept alive by mercy." he said. She was exceptionally unnerved that he _allowed _her to be a spy. She nodded, off to find some sort of use for herself. Jiro finished another stone, and waited patiently for the Captain to appear.

The group was tired, and the Soul Reaper had yet to arrive. He looked at the palace, and smiled. It was almost halfway done, and could serve as a suitable dwelling for the group. Jiro ushered everyone inside, and told them to rest. As there were no rooms, most leaned against a wall and dozed. Jiro noticed that despite the work, he wasn't tired, nor did he feel the compulsion to meditate, which he found odd. Tier had fallen asleep, as had most of the Arrancar. Jiro found it odd that the Arrancar needed to sleep, as he heard that they were dead, and seemingly demonic spirits type warriors. He shrugged. Everyone needs rest sometime. Ulquiorra leaned against a wall, fully conscious but with his eyes closed. Jiro looked about, and frowned. Where was Wonderweiss?

Wonderweiss had felt the power surge when the Soul Reaper had arrived, and wanted to see if he could play with the Soul Reaper. Although, he had found the Soul Reaper fighting another Arrancar. Wonderweiss scratched his head, wondering if he knew of any Arrancar with long blue hair. He watched, noticing the golden whip the Soul Reaper used, and how it smashed the Arrancar about. Wonderweiss was upset by the fact, and wanted to help. He decided to move forward, and drew his massive blade. He yelled, and the Soul Reaper turned. He threw the blade, and the whip came around like a snake, knocking the sword away. Wonderweiss opened his mouth, and fired a large purple Cero at the Soul Reaper, who jumped away.

Wonderweiss grabbed his sword, swinging it upwards, knocking the whip from the Soul Reaper's hand. He used Sonido repeatedly, grabbing the wounded Arrancar, whose hair was much shorter now, and bolting back to the slowly rising Las Noches.

Jiro picked up on the fight quickly, and most of the Arrancar sprung awake, and looked to each other. Jiro gestured to the desert, and they all nodded, following him outside. They looked about, and Abirama pointed to the desert. "Out there, look!" he yelled. Jiro frowned, straining his eyes to see. He saw Wonderweiss sprinting back, carrying an injured Arrancar with blue hair. Jiro cursed, heading out to help the panicked Arrancar.

Jiro ran, leaping over Wonderweiss, slamming into the desert with a grunt. Wonderweiss ran into Ggio, who grabbed him and held him still, trying to calm him down. Abirama grabbed the injured Arrancar. Jiro rose, looking up at Rose Otoribashi, the Division Three Captain. Jiro frowned at the Soul Reaper, who screamed about his artful battle.

"Surrender that Arrancar in the name of the Gotei 13 or face my artistic wrath!" he roared. Jiro turned to the Arrancar. "Can wrath be artistic?" he asked, and they all shrugged. He turned back, and a vision assailed him. He saw a young boy with golden hair, a recurring thing in his dreams, spun his hand, a golden ring forming in the air. He threw the ring at a pink creature of humanoid structure, and it wrapped around. He spread his clenched fists, and it exploded. The vision faded, and he growled at the ranting Soul Reaper.

He placed his hand up, and the Soul Reaper feel silent. He rolled his arm in a circle, and a circle of black energy formed. The Soul Reaper appeared to be threatened, and then Jiro spoke. "Galactic Doughnuts!" he roared, and the Soul Reaper chuckled, brushing back long golden hair from his face. The ring flew through the air, and Jiro enclosed it around the Soul Reaper, walking forward nonchalantly. He used his Byakurigan to knock him out with a genjutsu, and hummed as he hoisted him into the air. He yelled to Apache. "You see Apache! This is what happens when you listen! You end up like me, and not Grimmjow!" he yelled, referring to the injured Espada. Jiro hummed, looking the captain over.

"Do we kill him?" Abirama asked, and Jiro shook his head. "No. He put up no fight. He underestimated an attack because of it's name, and paid for it. However, Vivian, mind if I ask a favor?" he asked, turning to the elf. She tilted her head. "What do you need?" she asked. Jiro put a hand through the Soul Reaper's hair. "Can you braid his hair? One long, thick braid." he said, laughing at a though he had. She nodded, heading to work.

When finished, Jiro smiled. He took the braid, and drew one of his Dragon Fangs. He placed it close to the scalp, then lobbed off the braid. He smiled, thanking Vivian for her time. She nodded, and Ggio laughed at the Soul Reaper. "What do you want me to do with him?" he asked. Jiro hummed. "I don't like the look. Shave the rest off, and make sure to do it dry." he said, and Ggio laughed, drawing his blade from it's sheath. Jiro smiled, watching the Arrancar work quickly and simply.

Once done, Jiro released his hold on Rose. He dissipated the Galactic Doughnut, having controlled it with his eyes. Rose began to awaken, groaning as he regained consciousness. Bambietta walked over, jumping up and slapping him across the face hard. He shot awake, yelping in pain. Jiro looked him in the eye. "You are free to go. I took the liberty of sealing your Zanpakuto, and don't worry, nothing was done to you. Nothing at all." he said, smiling. Rose frowned, and noticed how gravelly outnumbered he was, and decided to leave. But he noticed the gorgeous golden belt Jiro had weaved around his waist, in stark contrast to his black attire.

Rose arrived at the Soul Society, grumbling as he headed to Ichigo's office. Everyone he ran into stopped, and gaped, and he stopped. "What?" he questioned a couple of unseated Reapers. They pointed at him, in disbelief. "What do you mean what?" he asked. They just shook their heads and walked on. He walked into a large courtyard, noticing a breeze that was seemingly not there before. It was odd, as he squinted, a glare cast by the sun. He shrugged it off, walking into another room.

Kenpachi and Itachi walked into the same room behind Yachiru, and they froze. Yachiru pointed at him. "Oh wow! You're balder than Chrome-Dome! And shinier too!" she giggled. He frowned. "What do you-?" he stopped, ad placed his hands on his head. He froze when he felt no hair, only perfectly shaven and waxed skull. The shock caused him to fall to the ground, tears flooding from his eyes. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!" He screamed, flailing about the room. Yachiru giggled happily, and Itachi found the spectacle amusing. "With all due respect Captain Otoribashi, Captain Commander Kurosaki has just called a meeting. Apparently Rukia-Chan sent in the footage of your, maiming, and it is so be played. And, as you were sent on the mission, you must give the debriefing of the details." he said, watching in amusement as the captain flailed about hopelessly, weeping for his lost locks.


	20. Kel Kukkapuro

Ichigo Kurosaki was not happy. In fact, he was immensely irritated by the lack of a Third Division Captain. Rose Otoribashi had stated that he needed time to make himself presentably beautiful. Ichigo growled, turning to Kenpachi. He was about to tell the large captain to get the Visored, when the doors suddenly burst open.

Rose Otoribashi strut into the room, wearing a potato sack over his head. He had holes for his eyes and nose cut out, along with his mouth. He wore a wig of brown horsehair over his head, giving him hair, even if it wasn't his. He walked to his place, nodding to Ichigo respectfully. Ichigo face palmed, groaning at the captain. He began to play the footage, much to everyone's chagrin.

Rose Otoribashi wailed in horror at the footage, watching as Jiro lobbed the braid from his head, slowly and carefully. He watched Jiro loop the braid round his waist once, twice and then knot it at his hip. Rose wailed. "NO! YOU DO NOT KNOT MY LUSCIOUSLY DAZZLING HAIR!" He wailed, and Ichigo frowned. Ichigo cut the footage off, sighing as he turned to the captain for a report.

Rose was livid with artistic rage as he spoke. "After receiving my mission, I returned to my chambers to care for the most beautiful hair in the Soul Society once more, and then I departed. Once I reached Hueco Mundo, after having to see that hooligan Kisuke Urahara, him and his foul hair, I shook the filthy sand from my luscious hair. Of course, the sand left, in mortification at the beauty of my shinning locks. After disposing of many hairless hollows, only because they lacked the devilishly amazing hair I did, I ran into Grimmjow Jaegerjacques." He said, flipping his horse hair wig about his shoulders.

"After a dispute in which I called him a mangy alley cat, he attacked me. Of course, I easily devastated him with my beautiful Shikai, until Wonderweiss Margela appeared, risen from the dead, with what appeared to be bedhead, and blindsided me. He threw his huge, ugly blade at me, and grabbed the wounded Grimmjow. I gave a luscious chase, my billowing hair like a slew of well kempt hounds after the simple minded child who failed to grasp the power and beauty in artful battle." He said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I chased him back to a nearly rebuilt Las Noches, even uglier than it was before, and ran into Jiro and his unkempt ragtag army. I considered Jiro an equal, as we both had dazzlingly luscious hair. I began to berate him, as he didn't understand the concept of artistic wrath one bit. It angered me, and I was about to attack." He said, scowling. "But then, oh then, Jiro used a childish attack called the Galactic Doughnuts, which I found as laughable as the hygiene of some people in this room." He said, glaring at Kenpachi.

"But, my underestimation of the attack left me crippled, wrapped in energy I couldn't even sense, and then he walked up to me. I must admit, I was afraid of Jiro in that split moment. Afraid someone had more beautiful hair than I, as impossible as it may sound. But he whisked me into unconsciousness with his eyes, and when I awoke, he freed me with ease." He said, sighing.

"But, I felt lighter, and the wind was on me like never before. I should have known then. But, I noticed the mighty belt he wore after I awoke, and it should have occurred to me what is truly was. Then, I returned, where I was chastised by you all for my lack of gorgeous hair. Now that I have lost my locks, none in this accursed Soul Society have hair worth looking at!" he wailed. Ichigo frowned, dismissing everyone from the meeting. It was going to be a long while before rose shut up about his hair.

It had been weeks since the appearance of Rose Otoribashi, and Las Noches was finished. Jiro smiled, walking through his new palace with a spring in his step. He walked to the meeting room, going through training rooms, an infirmary, bedrooms and kitchens and more. He sat, his parents directly next to him, and everyone else lined up afterword. Jiro hummed, looking about. "I have called this meeting to discuss the size of our army, or rather the lack of size. I want to discuss which Arrancar we want to join our ranks, whether living or dead. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to anything." He said, looking over the table.

Most were silent, but Sun-Sun spoke up. "What about the previous Espada?" she asked. Jiro looked to Tier. "Who do we have?" he asked. She closed her eyes. "Yammy Llargo was the Cero Espada, but did not deserve the rank. While we all put up valiant fights, Yammy was collateral damage in a battle between Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Next was Coyote Starrk, and he was a very, unenthusiastic individual, but his other half was full of energy." She said. Jiro hummed.

"Starrk will be all. I remember that you, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Luppi were all Espada. The rest are creepy. They can stay dead. Where is Starrk's body?" he asked. Harribel sighed. "Likely in a morgue in Karakura Town somewhere." She said. Jiro nodded. "Apache and Ggio, retrieve his body for me." He said, and they sprung to their feet. "What!?" they both wailed, and Jiro tilted his head. "Did I stutter?" he asked. Ggio scowled. "I can't travel with a deer! She'll be too busy grazing!" he yelled. She scoffed. "Says the one who'll be licking their crotch." She jeered, and he turned to her. "Deer in headlight bitch!" he yelled. She growled." Catnip addict!" she retorted. Jiro groaned, disliking their feuding.

"At least I don't need to tear my arm off to use my ultimate attack!" Ggio roared. Apache scoffed. "Says the one who loses their arms in their most powerful form!" she yelled. Ggio growled. "At least I can fight! You're the one over thirty ranks below me!" he roared. She frowned. "Says the one who lost to a girl under five feet tall!" she boomed. Ggio growled. "At least my eyes are the same color." He said.

Apache became silent, and Jiro frowned. He looked into her eyes, and he saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Ggio picked up on this, and frowned. Before he could say anything, Jiro spoke up. "Enough, I reconsider. I want Abirama and Sun-Sun to take care of this. You two need a timeout. Luppi, lock them in a small room together and make sure they stay there." He said. Luppi groaned, standing and dragging the Arrancar to a small room designed for reconciling differences. Jiro rubbed his temples, disliking the loud Arrancar at the moment. "Alright. Who's next? I know most of the Arrancar, and say most should stay dead. Of course, some should be dead at the moment." He said, glaring in the direction of Apache and Ggio.

"There are two Privaron Espada left. Gantenbainne Mosqueda and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Both are allies of Ichigo, and not to be trusted. Neither is the former Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, who is a greater ally to Ichigo then some of the Gotei 13." Ulquiorra stated. Jiro hummed. "Fine. Mila-Rose and Tesla, take care of those two. If need be, take anyone else with you." He said, and they nodded. Jiro sighed. "Who else?" he said, and Tier opened her eyes. "There is Kukkapuro." She said. Jiro tilted his head. "Kukkapuro?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. Kukkapuro is the thirty fifth Arrancar in Aizen's Army." She stated. Jiro hummed. "What's he like?" he wondered, and Harribel hummed. "Kukkapuro takes the shape of a small puppy, and is a seemingly harmless individual." She said. Jiro blinked.

"A puppy? How in the left fuck does a puppy hold the rank of 35?" he asked. Harribel shrugged. "It never crossed my mind to wonder." She said. Jiro laughed. "Lovely. What rank do you all hold?" he asked. After receiving their ranks, he gaped. "You're kidding me. Tesla, Mila-Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun Wonderweiss and these Privaron Espada are lower ranks than Kukkapuro. How are you all lower ranks than a fucking puppy-car?" he asked. They shrugged.

Jiro laughed. "We need this guy. I want him found and brought to me." He said, and they nodded. Jiro hummed. "Who else?" He asked. He felt energy behind him, and spun and drew his blade. He heard a chuckle, and frowned. "Impressive reaction time. Most would be unable to react in time." The Arrancar said. Jiro hummed. "Rudbornn Chelute of the Exequias." He said, and the Arrancar nodded, his eerie bull skull mask moving with the nod. "Precisely. I have come with a proposition, and seeing as how you know who I am, I won't need an explanation as to my power." He said, and Jiro nodded.

"Very well. As I am in need of allies, I will hear your proposition." He said. Rudbornn seemed to smile, and he placed his hands behind his back. "I will offer you my power, every last bit of it, if you allow me to battle Rukia Kuchiki as soon as possible." He said, and Jiro hummed. "Very well. Follow me." He said, and everyone rose, walking behind the Uchiha. Jiro led everyone to a large training room, and directed everyone off to the side, and the participants in the center. "You know what to do. First one to yield, die or lose consciousness is defeated. Begin." He said, jumping back.

Rukia was unnerved by the thought of fighting Rudbornn Chelute again, as last time she was about to witness his ultimate attack, as he called it. She drew her blade, and he drew his. Rudbornn surged forward, swinging down. Rukia brought her blade up to parry, grunting at the force he used. He rolled around her, slicing her back. She stumbled forward, spinning and swinging her blade. She missed, but it kept him back. She rose, grunting at the stinging pain in her back. He laughed, rushing forward. She swung down, but he used Sonido, and ended up behind her. She rolled, taking a blade wound to her arm that caused her to drop her blade.

She had no weapon, and a useless arm. Harribel walked over to Jiro, closing her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked. Jiro chuckled, watching Rukia avoid Rudbornn's blade swings with ease. "Simple. I'm increasing the size of my army. And besides, Rukia always knew she'd cross blades with Rudbornn one day." He said. Harribel sighed, disliking Jiro's lack of care for Rukia's safety. Rukia jumped away from another blade swing, but Rudbornn was behind her, having used Sonido. She spun as he swung, and Jiro frowned.

Jiraya leapt forward, clashing blades with Rudbornn. He growled at the Arrancar, who merely chuckled. Jiro looked to the field. "You win Rudbornn. Welcome to the team!" he yelled, chuckling. He stood, walking away. Although, he didn't stop Rudbornn from fighting Jiraya. He walked through the vast halls, smiling at the craftsmanship, and sighing at how it was all his. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned slowly. Bambietta walked by, and Jiro smirked. He walked behind the Stern Ritter, smirking. She noticed his presence, and turned. "What?" she asked. He hummed. "Nothing. Just wondering what you'd look like without the damn trench coat and shit." He said, and she frowned. Jiro blinked. "Oh yeah, I wanted to show you something." He said, leading her about the palace. She frowned, following the much taller Uchiha around. He walked toward the entrance, smiling. She stood next to him, looking at nothing.

'What are we looking for?" she asked. Jiro smirked. "Wait." He said. She folded her arms, huffing as she looked at the entrance. Tesla and Mila-Rose walked up to the gate, and Jiro gestured to the female Arrancar. "What's different about her?" he asked. She frowned, looking the tall Arrancar over. "Nothing I can tell." She said, and Jiro laughed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, transferring his chakra to her. She gasped at the feeling, and saw something she didn't before. Mila-Rose had a hollow hole, but it was gone. Completely and utterly gone. Bambietta frowned. "So?" she asked. He laughed. "Why would a female need a womb?" he asked. She froze. Jiro laughed. "Bambietta Uchiha. Has a nice ring to it, huh?" he asked, walking off. As Bambietta stared at the Arrancar's in shock, Jiro hummed the wedding march, which echoed throughout the palace's immense walls.

Having left the palace for some fresh air, Jiro sighed. All was peaceful, and quiet. Then, he heard a yip. Jiro turned to see a small brown puppy with a hollow mask, and a 35 tattooed on his back. Jiro gaped, and dropped to his knees, throwing his arms out to the sides. "All hail the all-mighty Kukkapuro, ye who art ranks above my army, by fifteen ranks or more. May you cause all lower ranking beings to shudder in fear of your amazing might, and all unranked cower in fear of your might. All hail Kukkapuro, He of mighty rank, and devastator of hollows and Soul Reapers alike!" he yelled, and the dog tilted his head. Was he really that intimidating?

Jiro walked back in, the puppy following him. Jiro laughed, finding it funny the little creature was rank 35. Jiro ran into Harribel, who glared at him. Jiro frowned. "May I help you?" he asked. She folded her arms under her breasts. "I had to stop Rudbornn and the other one from fighting. They nearly killed each other." She said. Jiro shrugged. "So? I'll grab a few batteries, er, Quincies and suck the life from them and heal those two." He said. She frowned. "Very well. However, on the subject of my Fraccion, I will not have you ordering them around." She said, and Jiro tilted his head. "Oh? I wasn't aware that you were the head of this ragtag group." he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not. I care for the safety of my subordinates. And sending them after Privaron Espada isn't healthy. Nor is locking them into a room with other Arrancar. Or sending them to Karakura Town with people like Abirama." She said. Jiro rolled his eyes. "Yes Lady Espada. I understand fully. I'm sure you'd love it if I sent Grimmjow instead of Abirama." He said. She narrowed her eyes, and moved her hand to one of the three rings on her blade's hilt. Jiro rose a brow, and chuckled. "Relax, I'm joking. Besides, who says I'm doing it to harm them? Who says I'm not just doing it how I feel it should be done, and it just comes out like this?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, and removed her hand from her blade. "If my Fraccion sustain any damage from the tasks you send them to do, I'll end you quickly." She said, before walking off. Jiro sighed, then walked off humming the wedding march, which reached the ears of a shaken Bambietta.


	21. Hounds Of Hell, Flames Of Hell

Jiro stood in a huge courtyard, looking about. He had Las Noches redesigned, and built the palace in a circle around a massive courtyard, where he planned on planting a tree. The problem was, he didn't know if there was soil to help the tree grow. He hummed, knowing that if the roots could dig in deep enough, he constant energy flow from the sands would make a decent substitute. He wondered where he would find seeds or a sapling for the tree he wanted anyway. He couldn't remember if the shinobi world had Ash trees, and was pretty sure Hueco Mundo didn't. He needed to learn how to open a Garganta, but he didn't know if he could. He focused on the space in front of him, and wondered if he could will it open. He tilted his head, then laughed.

Of course he could! He used Izanagi, and tore the space in front of him asunder, opening the necessary portal. He grunted at the strain the kinjutsu put on his eye, and sighed. He walked into the portal, and froze as it closed behind him. He hadn't set an actual destination, and frowned. Walking through a dark forest like path he believed was called the Dangai, he wondered where the path would take him. He thought back to his drawings, and a few in particular caught his attention. The armored hellhound like creature, and a massive tiger dog beast, and he remembered both were drawn breathing fire. Seeing light on the other side, he sped up his footsteps, remembering he forgot his Zanpakuto back at Las Noches.

He walked through the portal, and saw a lush green land. It was expansive, and he saw odd creatures running about. He blinked. They were from his drawings! He walked forward, making sure to stay wary of any possible threats, and noticed a small group of yellow mice corralled around something. He walked over to them, and they turned and froze at the sight of Jiro. He leaned down, seeing they were corralled around a slightly smaller mouse, who coughed where he laid. He knew it was male, because it's tail was blunt, unlike the smaller, softer looking mice with hearts at the end of their tails. He looked to an older mouse.

"Can you understand me?" he asked. The blue eyed mouse nodded, his striking blue orbs portraying an ancient wisdom. Jiro nodded. "Good. Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. The mouse pointed to red dimples on his face, and gestured to his hands, spreading them wider and wider before unleashing a loud, explosive call of 'Pika!' Jiro tilted his head. "He's overloaded?" He mused, looking back to the sick mouse. It had electricity cackling around it. Jiro placed a finger on the mouse's belly, and the electricity flowed into Jiro. He smiled, watching the mouse blink. It looked up, smiling and chittering as it stood.

Jiro smiled to the group, bidding them farewell. He turned to see assorted insects dangling from web like silk. He smiled, walking through the small group of trees, finding a city of average proportions. He looked at a sign, frowning at the odd language. Smiling, he decided to walk into town. He hoped they at least spoke a similar language, because he didn't feel like using his eyes to read minds and translate, as his eyes would likely be odd here. He noticed a larger building that appeared to be a lab, and was awry about entering. He decided to rest under a tree, and looked about.

This place felt familiar, and he liked it. He thought to his drawings, and hummed. He inhaled deeply, then howled. Using his chakra, he manipulated the howl to sound like a hound. He looked to the town, and frowned. Windowed were barred, and doors were locked. He tilted his head, and shrugged as he stood. He heard snarls and barks, and turned in the direction of the noise. He saw many hounds running toward him, and smiled. They were black, with orange underbellies, and had sharp unretractable claws on their paws. They wore armor about their bodies, most notably in the shape of a skull round their necks. He smiled, and the large group stopped, circling him.

He looked to the leader, who he assumed was the large, heavily battle worn hound with horns that curved like a ram. The hound snarled, and Jiro wondered if he should snarl back. The hound noticed Jiro's lack of intimidation, and sat. "It appears you are not intimidated." The hound spoke. Jiro nodded. "I've never been to this world before, but I know of your kind. I would draw you in my spare time, but never saw one." He said, and the beast nodded. "Very well. We are known as Houndoom, and we are called the Dark Pokémon. People are not fond of us, as we have a horrid reputation." He said. Jiro nodded.

"What type of reputation?" he asked. The beast chuckled. "Our howls are the call of the Grim Reaper. Our flames contain toxins that prevent burns from our flames from being completely healed, and they always cause pain. They call us hellhounds, and our names given by them reflect it. Some call us Houndoom, others Hundemon, and even Demolosse. Regardless of how they saw our names, we are portrayed as dark, evil Pokémon." He said, smiling as if he enjoyed the thought.

Jiro nodded." I see. I could use dark, evil creatures." He asked. The leader frowned. "For what?" he asked. The circling Houndoom had all sat down, interested in the ninja who was by all means, an alien. Jiro laughed. "I was forced from my home by a man who was supposed to die for me and my family. I know like in a world between worlds, and have more enemies than you do bones in your bodies." He said. The Houndoom huffed. "I see. What is your world like?" he asked. Jiro sighed. "A desert in permanent night. Although, the sands constantly secret energy, so much that some of my allies don't need to eat solid food." He said. The hound laughed. "And what of solid food?" he asked.

Jiro sighed. "Maybe I could show you? If you're willing to succumb to a small illusion." He asked. The hound looked amongst his people, and nodded. Jiro used his Byakurigan, and cast an illusory pall over the town. The hounds looked about, and saw the hollows float about. The hound looked to the massive hollow known as a Gillian. Smiling, he nodded. "Yes. I believe I will bring my people with me and we will go with you." He said. Jiro blinked. "Very well. I'm Jiro Uchiha." He said, and the hound bowed his head. "My name is Garmr Rakehorn. This is my tribe, the Wargs." He said. Jiro chuckled, noticing the conveniently Nordic name of the leader and tribe.

Jiro opened another portal, this time remembering to set Las Noches as his destination, and turned to the hounds. "There are fifteen of you here. How many more are there?" he asked. The hound threw his head back, and howled a baritone note that sent a pall over the town, and Jiro heard the muffled cries of small children. Many more hounds stalked from the darkness, numbering in the hundreds. Jiro smiled, and turned when he heard a door slam. A young boy stood, growling at the hounds. Most of the hounds flung their spaded tails in the air, walking through the open portal and disregarding the boy.

He threw an odd red and white sphere, and a light flashed. The light morphed, and a large tortoise stood, brandishing cannons on it's back. The boy called for Hydro Pump, and Jiro frowned. The tortoise bent, and launched massive torrents of water from the cannons in it's shell. The hounds moved quickly, and Jiro heard a yelp. He turned to see a smaller, hornless version of the hound struck, and hit the ground yelping. Garmr growled, flame seeping from his maw. Jiro flared his nostrils, the flame having a putrid odor. The flames of the Houndoom began to mold, changing color, becoming a sickly black.

He roared, launching sickening black flame at the tortoise, wrapped in rings of white. The heat was extremely intense, and struck the tortoise, who smirked. The boy called for Hydro Cannon. By the change from pump to cannon, Jiro assumed it was an even more powerful version. The massive ball of water pushed the intense flame back, and hurtled toward the hound. Jiro frowned, watching the ball close in. The hound leapt away, and the ball hurtled at Jiro. He stuck his hand out, casting the Inhaling Maw jutsu, absorbing the attack, which caused the boy to freeze. Jiro sighed, and looked to the hound, who growled. "How about you take the kid, let me take tortoise?" he said, and the hound nodded.

The hound charged, speeding around the exhausted tortoise. Jiro moved with no want or need to kill quickly, and yawned. He opened his hand, and a small black flame sparked, and he looked to the tortoise. He threw the flame, which molded into three small Yasaka Magatama, and they struck the aquatic creature. As they were made from the Amaterasu, they enclosed the beast in flame, slowly melting it to nothing. He looked to the hound, who chased the boy about the town. Jiro liked the appearance of the hound, and clapped his hands together. He cast a Transformation Jutsu, and took the shape of the hound.

He shook his head, peeling his lips back and throwing his head about. He surged forward, wondering how much diversity the form held. The boy ran to the center of town, seeing the transformed ninja charging him. He screamed, turning and running toward a house. Jiro followed, running side by side with the old hound. The boy hit a door, banging on it, crying for help. He turned, back to the door, and screamed. The elder Houndoom's maw grew with electricity, and Jiro used a similar attack, but with flame. They bit into the boy, who screamed loud enough to scatter all of the birds in the area.

Once finished, Jiro ended the transformation. He wiped blood from his face with a water jutsu, sighing. The hound looked to the smaller pup who whined in pain. He walked over, and Jiro knelt by the pup. He looked over the creature, and noticed something odd. His legs weren't injured, but the energy flow was cut off. Jiro used the Gentle Fist, opening each and every energy point, and the pup barked when he finished. The pup stood, and jumped at the large ninja, happy to be on his feet again. The elder hound smiled, and walked through the portal.

Jiro walked through the portal with the two hounds, having a funny feeling he was being followed. He looked to the hound. "If you are a Dark creature, could you sense others?" he asked. The hound nodded. "Yes. Dark Pokémon have an innate ability to sense energy. However, Ghost Pokémon normally avoid us as we are effective against them." He said. Jiro nodded. He saw the light on the other side, and wondered how everyone took the shock of the hounds stalking through the portal. Walking through, he saw the hounds happily lounging in the cool sand of the realm, enjoying the feel of the sand, and the energy it secreted. Jiro looked to Garmr, who held the pup on his back, and sat. Jiro stood next to the hound, basking in the energy.

He looked to the hound. "You know, I have a friend who will love your name." he said, and the hound hummed. "I've noticed. If my mind is correct, Garmr was the name of a Warg, or hellhound, from human mythology. Garmr served as the head of all of the Wargs, and was the guard of Hel, the goddess of a realm known as Niflheimr." He said, and Jiro nodded. The ninja whistled, and the hounds perked their ears up. "I want you guys to appear as nonthreatening as possible! Me and Garmr are going back to find more allies." He said. The hound barked, snarling and grunting in his native tongue.

"Listen to me well, my fellow Wargs! We are now away from the life of pillaging villages and scaring children! Now, we hunt free in the huge desert of this realm, and surrender to none! I am leaving Hati and Skoll in charge in my absence. Any disobedience will be treated as an insult to my judgment, and will be punished!" he snarled out, and the hounds nodded. Two large hounds came forward, obviously brothers. One was red, and had a black belly. He wasn't arrogant about his new placement, but humble. Next to him was his brother, who was blue, with a pale orange belly. He was calm, and Jiro could tell they were different. He smiled. The two hounds sat by Jiro, who reached down and pet their surprisingly soft fur.

He cast the Izanagi, and each hound grunted low in their throat. "There we go. I used a technique called Izanagi, and warped their throats. Now, they can speak enough languages to communicate with everyone in this palace." He said, and opened another portal. The Houndoom crouched down, and the small pup hopped off, running back to the pack. The hound turned to Jiro, who hummed the wedding march as he walked through the portal with the hound.


	22. Pain That Never Goes Away

_Sorry for grammar errors as always._

Jiro walked through the portal, the Houndoom next to him. He looked about. "Do you know where we are?" he asked. The hound looked about, smelling the air. "Yes. We are in Kanto, in a place known as the Maiden's Peak." He said, looking over at a cliff. Standing on the beach, Jiro noticed the statue of a woman carved into the cliff, almost perfectly. He looked to the hound. "What city is closest?" he asked. The hound growled. "Saffron City. Much too large for sneaking about. People are drawn to things such as loud noises and battles, which is irritating when looking for food." He snarled, and Jiro nodded. "Alright. Say we go into this Saffron City. What're the chances we'll walk out with a large group of Pokémon?" he asked, using the foreign word. The hound exhaled sharply. "Very slim." He said.

Jiro stalked through the town, using his natural skills to remain unnoticed. He looked about, disliking the town. It was too modern and high tech for him. He felt highly out of place, being from feudal era japan. He hummed. "Kanto sounds like a place from eastern japan." He stated. The hound nodded. "It is. I have heard you speak of this Konohagakure you come from. It sounds like a place on the outskirts of Johto, if my mind serves correct. "He said. Jiro hummed. "If I remember, we were on a large island, with a smaller island to the south. My family had a large lake behind their compound, where young Uchiha would perform the Great Fireball jutsu as a rite of passage." He said. The hound nodded. "Sound almost like the Lake of Rage in northern Johto. Which would make your hometown Mahogany town and it's surroundings." He said.

Jiro hummed. He turned, looking at the HQ of Silph Co. He disliked the huge, unnatural building, and a part of him itched to destroy it. He looked to the hound. "What does this town hold?" he asked. The hound hummed. "The most interesting thing is the Pokémon Dojo, where fighting Pokémon and trainers train. If you defeat the master there, he will give you either a Hitmonlee, or a Hitmonchan." He stated. Jiro tilted his head. "I see. As a foreigner of sorts, I have no knowledge of how things work here. Mind explaining them to me?" he asked. The hound nodded.

"Those that use Pokémon are called Trainers. There are different classes, and each class has a specialty. In a battle, each Trainer uses a Pokémon as a knight of sorts. Each trainer battles up to six Pokémon for victory, similar to a king using an army. The victor earns this region's currency, and sometimes gifts from the loser." He said. Jiro nodded. "I see. And how many trainers are in this dojo?" he asked. The hound turned a corner, heading toward said dojo. "Five, each using fighting Pokémon, which us Dark Pokémon are weak against." He said. Jiro lifted a brow. "And why is that?" he asked. The hound shrugged.

Jiro entered, seeing five men wearing white gi and black belts. He looked to the hound, who sighed, but nodded. Jiro walked forward, and the first black belt walked forward. He smiled arrogantly, and laughed. "A Dark Pokémon in our dojo? You must be very confident, or very reckless." He said. Jiro shrugged. "Never battled before. Might as well start somewhere." He said, and the man laughed. He threw a Pokeball, as the hound had explained to Jiro, and a small, humanoid blue Pokémon came out, with a short, thick tail. The hound walked forward. Jiro wondered what the trainer was going to do, and was slightly clueless himself. The hound grunted, looking at him. He looked at the hound and shrugged. The hound rolled his eyes, hearing his foe yell for Karate Chop. The hound reacted on instinct, avoiding the swing of the little Pokémon's chop, and biting with flame cloaked teeth. The Pokémon called out, and stumbled back. Jiro blinked, and laughed.

"Alright. Now I get it. Garmr, use Flamethrower!" he called. The hound growled, and shot flame from his maw. The little blue Pokémon was hit, and called out before falling to the ground. The man growled, returning it. Jiro frowned, still disliking modern technology. He sent out another Pokémon, one wearing tights and a belt. He called it Machoke, and Jiro hummed. "Alright Garmr, use Fire Fang!" he called, and the hound shot forward. The trainer called for Submission, and the humanoid Pokémon shot forward, grabbing at the hound. The hound bit into the leg of the Pokémon, who called out, then swung it's fist down, and the hound let go.

Jiro laughed. It was exhilarating, and a nice change of pace from building castles and scalping Soul Reapers. He blinked, and then hummed. "Garmr, use Headbutt!" he called, and the hound ran forward. His foe gave a call for Seismic Toss, and Jiro frowned. That didn't sound very nice. Jiro called for the hound to use Flamethrower first, and the beast shot flame from it's orange muzzle. The humanoid Pokémon avoided, and the hound rammed it's huge curved horns into the Pokémon, who stumbled back. As the son of a master tactician, Jiro knew how to fight. "Follow up with another Flamethrower!" he called, and the hound shot more flame from it's maw, and the Pokémon collapsed. The man returned the Pokémon, and crept back into a corner, where another man of similar appearance walked toward him.

"I see you beat Hideki. He was always the weakest of us. My name is Aaron, and I shall defeat you." He said, throwing a Pokeball. The ball unleashed a Pokémon that made Jiro blink twice. It looked like a monkey, but with the face of a pig. The hound growled. Jiro blinked. "Alright Garmr, use Fire Fang on Porky!" he called. The Pokémon seemed to become angry, and the trainer called for Rage. The Pokémon surged forward, and the hound ducked under it's fists, sinking his teeth into the nose of the pig monkey. It stumbled back holding it's nose, and the hound snorted. Jiro laughed. "Good. Now use something swift!" he called, and the hound turned. "Really? Swift?" he asked. Jiro shrugged. The hound turned, and threw his head back. He opened his maw, and stars made of energy flew out, pelting the pig monkey repeatedly

The monkey grew angrier, and then after that, he grew angrier. Jiro noticed this. "Use Bite!" he called. The hound sped forward, and bit the arm of the Pokémon. "Good, now throw it!" He called. The hound rolled, slamming the monkey to the ground. It hit the ground, grunting in anger. Jiro smirked. "Use Headbutt!" he called. The hound slammed his head into the pig monkey, and it called out before falling defeated. The trainer returned it, creeping back into a shadowy corner. A third came forth. "I see Aaron was too arrogant. Allow me to battle you next." He said. A fourth came forward. "No, I will!" he called. Jiro rolled his eyes. "Why don't you both take me on? I've got nothing better to do." He said. They blinked, and then threw Pokeballs.

The hound growled at Jiro. "Lovely. Now I'm fighting two Mankey. I thank you." He said. Jiro bowed. "You are most welcome." He said. The hound turned back. Both men called for Close Combat, and Jiro hummed. "How about something that cloaks you in flame?" he asked. The hound grunted. "Fine." He said. He surged forward, cloaking himself in flame. He sped past both pig monkeys, spinning around to growl at them. Jiro nodded. "Okay. Now that black flame attack." He called. The hound growled, launching thick, putrid black flames from his maw, which seared both Pokémon. They stumbled about, screeching in pain before falling to the ground writing in pain. The trainers returned them, and then sent out two more. Another little blue guy, and the pig monkey. Jiro rolled his eyes.

"I take it varieties of fighting Pokémon are limited in this region?" he asked. The hound nodded. Very much so." He said, and the two Pokémon charged, both using Karate Chop. Jiro sighed. "It also appears they are very physical. Flamethrower." He said calmly. Noting the fact, he'd remember to use non-physical attacks in future battles. The flame struck both Pokémon, and the stumbled back, injured and writhing in pain. Both were returned, and two larger pig monkeys were sent out. Jiro was finding it redundant, and wished to fight the fifth member; having a feeling he had more variety.

After a quick combination of Flamethrower and Swift, both Pokémon fell to the ground defeated. Jiro nodded his thanks, enjoying the battles. He walked to the back of the dojo, where a man wearing five black belts glared at him. "I see you managed to get to me with a dark Pokémon. Impressive. My name is Koichi, and I am the leader here. Today you will face the Pokémon Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. If you are victorious with a Dark Pokémon that has not had rest yet, I shall give you both Pokémon. If you fail, you will have to start from the beginning." He stated, and Jiro nodded. He threw his first Pokeball, and Jiro blinked.

Was that a potato with eyes and limbs? The one called Hitmonlee made Jiro wonder if Hitmonchan as also a vegetable, possibly a zucchini. He shrugged, and called for Flamethrower, and his foe called for the Pokémon to dodge. The Pokémon leapt away, and he called for Mind Reader. The Hitmonlee's eyes glew, and he frowned. He then called for Hi-Jump Kick, and Jiro frowned. Jiro called for the hound to dodge it, and the hound stayed frozen to the spot. The Pokémon came down with it's knee, making Jiro wonder why it wasn't called Hi-Jump Knee instead. The hound leapt away at the last second, causing the Pokémon to crash into the ground. The hound followed up with a black and purple ball with cackling energy around it. The ball struck the Pokémon, and exploded. When the dust cleared, the Pokémon was defeated.

The man was confused. "But how? Mind Reader guarantees a hit." He said. Jiro shrugged. "Well, maybe Garmr has something different on it's mind at the last second." He said. The man growled, switching it out for a humanoid Pokémon, with boxing gloves on, and an odd shaped head. Jiro knew this was Hitmonchan, and wondered just how fast it could move. The trainer called for Thunder Punch, and the Pokémon shot forward, fist cloaked in electricity. The hound snarled, and Jiro called for Thunder Fang. The hound shot forward, mouth cloaked in electricity, and bit the hand of the Pokémon. An explosion followed, and the two Pokémon jumped back, grunting at the force.

Jiro found this interesting, and called for Flamethrower. The trainer called for Protect, and a barrier protected the Pokémon from the flame. The trainer called for Sky Uppercut, and Jiro watched the Pokémon shoot forward. It swung it's glove straight up, and Jiro called for Bite. The hound leaned back, grabbing the Pokémon with it's maw. Jiro called for the hound to throw the Pokémon, and heard the Hitmonchan hit the ground. The Pokémon rolled, and the trainer called for Rest. Jiro found this odd, as the Pokémon laid on the ground and fell asleep.

"In case you don't know, Rest makes a Pokémon fall asleep, but heals all damage done to it." He said. Jiro hummed, looking to Garmr. "I could use a Psychic move to finish this." He said. Jiro shrugged. "Okay. Go for it." He said. The man frowned. "A talking Houndoom with Psychic abilities? Impossible. Houndoom cannot learn any Psychic moves bar Hidden Power Psychic, and Houndoom only had a one in seventeen chance of knowing it." He said. The Houndoom laughed. "In case you don't know, Houndoom from Johto have an ability to learn Nightmare and Dream Eater, but it is rare. Luckily, I am one of such rare Houndoom." He said, and his eyes flashed red. A spectral image of himself flew out, striking the Pokémon and causing it to scream.

Jiro was declared the victor, and the man sighed as he gave him the two Pokeballs. "Be good to them. I raised them myself." He said. Jiro nodded. "Of course." He said, and the two departed. He looked to the hound, opening a Garganta. "Let's head back. You should get some rest." He said. The hound grunted. They walked through, and Jiro forgot that he was standing in the middle of a city when he opened the portal.

"Two Pokémon are not going to be very helpful." He said. Jiro laughed. "Never underestimated small numbers. But, I must ask. Do you Pokémon have a form of cloning technique?" he asked. The hound nodded. "Yes, Double Team. But it only leaves afterimages." He said. Jiro smiled. "That's all I'll need." He said, looking ahead. They came to the light, and Jiro walked forward, exiting the portal. He sighed, seeing the Houndoom gone. He heard a Gillian shriek, and smiled. He loosed the two Pokémon. They looked at Jiro with frowns on their faces. Well, as much as a Hitmonlee can frown, having no visible mouth and all. "Hello. I'm Jiro, your new trainer. As a first request, I'd like it if you used Double Team." He said.

The two blinked, but complied. They used it multiple times, and had hundreds of clones. Jiro smile, using Izanagi, and making each afterimage clone real. He grunted, the pressure from such a frightening task causing much strain on his eyes. He sighed, looking at the groups. "Alright, hit the training rooms. Start training. You two," he said, looking to the originals. They looked at him. "Your names are Bruce and Jackie. You're in charge." He said, and they nodded. Jiro looked to Garmr. "Ready for one more go?" he asked. The Pokémon sighed. "For what?" he asked. Jiro hummed. "Well, this place looks dreary. I want to cultivate it a little, so I'll need grass Pokémon." He said. The hound rolled his eyes, walking through a Garganta with Jiro, humming the wedding march loud enough for it to reach inside the walls of Las Noches.


	23. Unexpected Allies

_Sorry for a lack of updates my people. Busy week last week, and exhausting as well. But, after two quick chapters of HTHHH, I'm back and just as good as before! Thanks you as always for your continued views and support, JIRO_

Jiro walked through Hueco Mundo, surveying the lands. Creatures known as Pokemon walked about happily, and some grass Pokemon began using Leech Seed to gain more power. However, the dimension itself took that as an invitation to take back from the Pokemon, and so the Pokemon felt the same, and small patches of grass began to appear in Hueco Mundo. Garmr walked next to him, wise and powerful. The Houndoom would bark at any who acted out, and they would listen. Krom enjoyed the rest, as he had been bringing more and more Pokemon back for nearly two weeks. The realm held nearly every spieces of known Pokemon, from Bulbasaur to Genesect, minus major Legendary Pokemon, as that would disrupt the flow. Him and Garmr had to do some downright nasty things to get the Pokemon they desried.

Infact, Jiro still felt odd when looking at his hands. He had allowed them to partially hollowfy. From his knuckles down his hand and halfway along his forearm, Jiro was bone white and stronger than steel. Along with his legs, which were hollowfied from toe to knee. He enjoyed the hollowfication, and found it useful. A group of younger Pikachu ran by, and he smiled. Walking back to Las Noches, he pondered what his next move would be. He walked through the gates, greeting the guards with a polite nod, which they returned. Walking through the halls, he gave a nod to every guard and sentry he saw, until he reached his throne room.

He looked to the left of the huge room. There was a massive eloaborate case, which held all of his battle trophies. He pondered taking his brother's eyes, but a blind Uchiha is a useless one. He leapt up into his throne, as it was on a high, raised platform. He sat down, enjoying the feel of it. It was a simple white throne, but the back fanned out, much like his family crest. It was even red at the top as well, and he liked it. He debated building Bambietta a throne, but he yet to marry her. His constant army building left him an engaged man with a huge army of mythical creatures. His Pokemon army was finished, now he needed more people, and he waited for his allies' return.

Johan came first. "I bid news from the land of Ice. They will not help you. The prospect of fighting shinobi was against them, and the Old Ones sided against your cause, and have chosen to stay neutral." he said. Jiro cursed. The Old Ones were a group of therians that ruled each and every therian younger than them. The leader was a white dragon who called himself simply Drago, but was born with the name Murtagh. He was from a distant, forgotten civilization years before Sumeria, as it was called. Then was the residant powerhouse, Johan's idol Bjornen Odinforce. The massive white cave bear was the only therian Johan respected, and that said something.

Then was the smallest member of the trio, Heavy Fang. As his name would suggest, he was a sabertooth cat. It was what he called himself, but his birth name was Brisingr, which was elven for fire. Jiro understood their dislike of his cause, as most people were against him. Vivian returned, saying that none of the elves she spoke to would help. Next to return was Dwalin, who returned with a small band of dwarves. "This is what I got. We can forge like no tomorrow, but we'd need a forgery." he said. Jiro nodded. "Very well then, build one. Take anyone you need, and don't hesitate to ask for anything." he said, and they nodded before setting off.

Jiro sighed, having nearly no people for allies. He didn't care, and looked to the empty room with large closed doors. Gray walls were blank, and echoed is every breath. He heard footsteps closing in and knew it was likely Caine with more dissapointing news. The demon shoved the large doors open, strutting in happily. Jiro looked to him. He laughed, smiling. "I do not have any demons, as they all hate me. But, I did bring the homeless from the compound like you asked, and put them to work. Although, I may have something just as good." he said, gesturing to the door. Jiro frowned, and watched Rukia No Sabaku walk in.

Jiro frowned, and she walked forward. She kneeled quickly before rising. "What do you want?" he asked. Rukia smiled. "I want to join you." she said, and Jiro laughed. "You're the daughter of my enemy's greatest ally. How do I know your not a spy?" he asked. She spread her arms, and sighed. "Search me if you want, you'll find nothing." she said. Jiro chuckled. "Very well then. How do I know you're not here to slip a kunai betwen my ribs?" he asked. She laughed. "I have no reason to kill you, and I don't think a kunai would kill you anyway." she said. Jiro nodded, smiling. "Very well. And would you explain to me why I would would let Naruto's daughter-in-law join my ranks?" he asked.

She sighed. "Do you actuaally think I loved Minato? It was an arranged marriage. I was to go to Konoha to marry Minato, and Kushina would marry any male heir my father chose. It was an alliance, not romance." she said, and Jiro smirked, applauding her audacity. "Very well then. I may let you join my ranks, but I have enough pregnant females as is. Why would I let another join my ranks?" he asked her. She laughed. "Do you actually think I'm carrying Minato's child?" she asked, and Jiro rose a brow. Due to their distance, he could only sense that she was with child, but not who's. He decided to challenge her on it. "If your not carrying Minato's issue, then who's?" he asked, curious. She smiled. "The father of my child is Ichiro." she said.

Jiro's entire brow ridge shot up at that. He hummed, and leapt from his throne. He walked up to her, and looked her over. Sure enough, his eyes saw the chakra of an Uchiha in her womb, and he nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and imbued his chakra into her. "That should do it. I gave you enough of my chakra for you to form a Hierro, which will harden your skin and protect your child during your pregnancy. I assume you know what state my brother is in." he said, and she nodded. Jiro hummed. "Very well then. Lord Coronus will esort you back to your new chambers, but I must ask you one thing first. What is Gaara-sama's view on this?" he asked. She smiled.

"I meant to ask you about that. My father would like to allign himself with you." she said, and Jiro stopped breathing momentarily. "Gaara No Sabaku wants to allign himself, and his whole village, with me? Is that a joke?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. He'll give you access to all of his knowledge and supplies and forces as long as you do one little thing for him." she said. Jiro was intruiged. " And what would that be?" he asked. She sighed. "You see, ever since the Akatsuki showed up a long while back, my father hasn't felt the same. He hasn't felt whole. My father is willing to give you full access to Suna and everything it has to offer if you give him Shukaku if and when you defeat Naruto." she said.

Jiro furrowed his brow. Gaara wanted the Bijuu back? That was odd. Jiro decided to agree, and be wary of the allegance. 'Very well then. Lord Coronus, I change my mind. Take Lady Sabaku to her father and explain what just transpired." he said, and Caine nodded, taking Rukia and departing. Jiro leapt back into his throne, and grumbled to himself. He cawed, and his crow, Croke, came to him. The bird flapped his wings as he looked at Jiro. "Summon my parents. I'd like to discuss the awakening of Ichiro with them." he said, and the crow nodded, cawed, and head out to do his assigned task.

Ichigo frowned at the lack of info he's recieved. "What's new in Hueco Mundo?" he asked, but one had an answer. Shunsui Kyoraku, the drunken captain of Division 8, laughed. "Seeing as how no one has entered Hueco Mundo since Rose, we have no clue what's happening there." he said, and Ichigo frowned. "We'll have to rectify that. Soifon, send an Omnitsukido soldier to Hueco Mundo for recon." he said, and the short captain nodded, calling upon her forces with a spike of her energy. She chose a younger, faceless member of the group. She gave him his instructions: perform recon, bring back soil and sand samples to see if the land has changed. Mayuri scoffed.

"Why don't we just put a camera on his head, or neck? He'd be able to stream the footage to use so we can watch and instruct live. It would be so much more interesting." he said, smiling wickedly. Soifon hesitantly agreed, and the captain laughed. After the proper camera was placed onto his forehead, he set out to complete a simple mission.

He entered hueco Mundo, and saw nothing but sand. Sand as far as the eyes could see, and then sand after that. Walking through the endless desert, he grabbed a small vial and scooped up sand, grumbling at his quest. The captains watched on a large screen in the meeting room, and none were impressed. The soldier stopped short, and Ichigo frowned. "What is it?" he asked through the mic attached to his headpiece. He looked down, and saw a patch of perfect green grass, flourishing in the seemingly endless desert. He froze, and so did the other Soul Reaper Captains.

He walked past the patch, taking a few blades for study. He was about to move forward when he saw a small yellow mouse with large ears walking around. It was sixteen inches tall, and likely a few pounds light. He walked over, and narrated it's child-like behavior, yellow coloring, and red dimples. He picked the small creature up, and it blinked at him, and then chittered happily. THe females in the room found it cute and harmless, and some of the men found it a bother, and a distraction to the mission, but it was, unfortunately, gathering recon on the changes in Hueco Mundo. He spoke about the mouse, calling it small, harmless and non-threatening.

The small creature frowned, and placed it's stubby armson it's tiny hips. It then cackled at the dimples, and thn shocked the man with a powerful burst of golden electricity. He callled out, dropping the mouse, and stumbling back. He turned and ran back, and the mouse followed him, unleahing jolts of electricity all the way. He saw the open portal, and quickened his pace. The mouse sped up, slamming it's tiny head into his back. He called out, and flew through the portal.

He exploded out into the courtyard of Division two, where the captains were waiting. He chuckled, nervous. Soifon frowned. "You gave up all hints of stealth to cuddle a little mouse creature! And look what happened! It shocked the shit out of you, literally and figurtively!" she chastized, and he kept his head down. "You are hereby omitted from the Omnitsukido. If you show up for training, or if I see you ever again, I will kill you." Soifon threatened, glaring at him. He nodded, pulling the camera from his head, and runnig off. Ichigo sighed.

"No need to be so harsh. What did we get?" he asked. Itachi laughed. "Jiro has appeared to have begun cultivating Hueco Mundo. Grass is step one, but I don't know what else will happen, as we have no samples from the subject." he said, casting a glance to Soifon. "The lands are also inhabitated by small electric mice. And just imagine what else could be in those sands." he said, and Ichigo frowned. "You're right. Soifon, send two more men in tomorrow. I want them to be very very careful about how they approach animate objects." he said, and she nodded.

Jiro had just finished having a meeting with his parents. They both agreed that Ichiro shouldn't awaken until Jiro's army was very sizable, and could intimidate him. If it couldn't, he just joke about the army, and jeer at the members of it, and end up dead, or in pieces, which would still make him dead. Jiro sighed as he sat back, humming the wedding march. He'd have to get married soon, but first, he had to find a way to make sure his idiot brother doesn't get himself killed if he awakens.


End file.
